


【Evanstan】办公室并非法外之地

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kitten Sebastian Stan, M/M, Magical World, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Real Person Slash - Freeform, Schmoop, Tiger Chris Evans, Were-Creatures, Witches, 正文已完结
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 伪装人类的猫妖Sebastian在毕业后找到了一份工作，但他没有想到，在人类泛滥的时代，他的新老板Chris Evans竟然是一头虎。在生物本能下被虎的气息吓到瑟瑟发抖的Sebastian，面对老板的“特殊关照”，是收敛妖气好好做人，坚决拒绝办公室恋情，还是跟随春天的脚步，发出交配的声音？





	1. Chapter 1

01

Sebastian洗了洗手，对着镜子蹭蹭自己的脸和头发，低低地发出一阵短暂的呼噜声。

他努力忽视掉那份舔舐自己湿漉漉的手指的本能，抽出两张面巾纸擦手。裁剪精致的西服妥帖地衬在他身上，袖口和制服包的搭扣都好好地扣着，Sebastian又检查了一遍着装细节，摸摸屁股确认尾巴没有跑出来，深吸了一口气，把身上的妖气也收敛得干干净净——这是他第一天上班，他可不希望遇见偏激的巫师或者同类，然后因此丢掉人生中的第一份工作。

Sebastian是一只猫妖。起初他确实只是一只普通的欧西猫，会缩在纸袋里，对着飞天扫帚咪咪叫；但是收养他的男巫不仅为他提供了舒适的生活场所和健康的食物，还传给他魔力，教会他化形和魔法，支持他上完了大学。现在化出人形走向社会的魔法动物很多，但Sebastian还是不确定新公司到底欢不欢迎他这样的员工——他是说，在某些特定的情况下，比如说焦虑或开心时，他们这类生物都会有点管不住自己的本能。

就好比现在。Sebastian满心期待地走出电梯，可刚迈开几步就僵住了。他的鼻尖下意识地耸动着，嗓子里差点冒出嘶嘶的声音，但被他强行压制着，变成一种奇怪的、低沉的闷哼。四周的办公室都关着门，开始投入工作的人们的身形被影影绰绰地投在磨砂玻璃上，他前后看了看，猛地靠上墙，身体发抖，背部轻微地弓起来。

整条走廊上都弥漫着虎的气息。这个突如其来的事实撞得Sebastian头晕目眩，一分钟前他在电梯里还好好的，可是现在他满心只想逃跑，离开这个地方再也不要回来。焦虑使他原地转了几圈，领带跟着飘起来，他控制不住地伸出手抓了它几下，希望自己能回到家里的火炉边，一边烤火一边追着自己的尾巴玩，而不是在这里被这股浓烈的虎味逼得喘不过气。

该死的生物本能。

“嗨，你还好吗？”

Sebastian转过头，一个男人正在关切地看着他。他大概不是巫师或者魔法动物，因为他显然没有嗅到虎的味道。他高大、健壮，皮肤黝黑，脸上的表情写明了他对眼前的这个新面孔饶有兴致。

“呃，我没事。”Sebastian结结巴巴地说，伸出手，“你好，我是Sebastian Stan，第一天上班。”

男人笑了，自然地跟他握手：“噢，我看过你的简历。我是Anthony Mackie，Evans先生的助理。”

他们又碰了碰拳。“我不是故意来打搅你的，但是我刚刚经过的时候看到你好像有点头晕。”Anthony说。

“我只是……呃，有点紧张。这是我的第一份工作，所以……对不起。”

Anthony摇了摇头，安抚地拍拍他的肩膀：“别担心，你看起来很不错。见过Evans先生了吗？”

Sebastian站直了身体：“还没有。我就是上来报道的。”

“好吧，我带你去。”Anthony说着，揽住他的肩膀带着他往走廊尽头走。Sebastian快昏过去了，越接近那间传说中的总裁办公室，那股虎味就越重。该死的，他暗骂道，到底是谁这么不长心，不知道他妈的把自己的危险气息收一收吗？就算整栋楼都是闻不到妖气的普通人类，也不代表这只虎妖就有权利横行霸道。这些愚蠢的兽类果然就是喜欢像个傻瓜一样到处标记地盘……噢。不。不。不可能。

Anthony敲开门，带着Sebastian走进总裁办公室。那一瞬间Sebastian几乎以为自己活在梦里，他的尾巴噌地冒了出来，蜷在考究的西裤里层层地炸了毛，直到Anthony在一旁清了清嗓子。

“早上好，Evans先生。我刚刚在电梯门口遇到了Stan先生，就把他带过来了。”

“好的。”一个低沉的声音说。灌进Sebastian的耳朵里，就像一声短而有力的虎啸。

Sebastian抬起头，一手悄悄捂住屁股，努力地把尾巴收起来。“早上好，E-Evans先生。”他的声音直发颤，满室浓郁的虎味使生物本能在他的脑海里激烈地炸开，勒令他摆出防御的姿态应敌。“我是Sebastian Stan，昨天通过了面试。”

他说着，与未来的新上司，Chris Evans四目相对。

那是一双非常迷人的眼睛。Sebastian又打了个颤。

也是一双虎的眼睛。

“Emily说他是一个冷静机敏的人，但他刚刚的表现明显不符。”新员工走后Anthony坐下来说，“你觉得会是因为他闻到了你的味道吗？”

“我没闻到他的。”Chris皱着眉头说，“但是他也不像普通的焦虑。他在害怕。”

“他可能是一只兔子，担心被老板叼起来拖着走。”

“只有狼才那么野蛮。”

“说得好像野生虎不捕猎似的。”Anthony嗤笑着摇摇头，抽出设计图纸，准备开启一天的工作。Chris在原地沉思了一会，翻了翻员工档案，起身推开门走出去。

刚刚Sebastian看见他的时候眼泪都快掉下来了，这可不正常。他走进员工办公室，只见那个新人在一瞬间就挺直了腰板。

总裁难得一见的亲自巡查令整个办公室的人都紧张了起来。一时之间整间屋子都鸦雀无声，Sebastian尽量把收拾东西的动作放缓，竭尽全力收起一切可能会暴露自己猫妖身份的气息，感谢他的巫师家庭让他学会了那么多不动声色的防御术，而像Chris Evans这种一看就是从整支具有法力的虎族中出来的妖，大概根本不知道什么叫“收敛妖气”。他都快要软在椅子上了。

下一秒，Chris的手就搭在了他的桌子上。Sebastian本能地缩了一下脖颈，觉得要被从尖利的獠牙从后方一口叼住了。这是他遇见的第一头虎，他以前不同族的朋友都是兔子什么的，他毫不怀疑Chris在发现他的身份后会逼他变回原形啃他几口——同为猫科动物，为什么虎就那么凶残呢。Sebastian的眼圈红了。

他不是有意要哭的，只是——该死的本能反应。真的只是本能反应。他害怕了，因为Chris把手搭上了他的肩，俯下身来，看着他的电脑屏幕说：“Dorothea把任务都下达给你了吗？”

“是的。”Sebastian深呼吸，低头不看对方的眼睛。“是的，先生。”

他好委屈。Chris在嗅他，虽然只是细微地抽了几下鼻子，但还是被他觉察到了。他的皮肤绷紧了，因为用力过度地控制尾巴不探出头，尾椎骨开始隐隐发痛。

“很好。”Chris满意地说。他没有闻到任何不属于普通人类的气息，显而易见，这个从名校毕业、刚刚步入工作岗位的年轻男孩太容易紧张了。他松了一口气，才发现他的的新员工有一头微卷的棕发和一双水润的眼睛，在他凑过去的时候睁得好大，睫毛颤个不停。

“你在害羞吗？”Chris突然问，声音很低，但Sebastian还是听到他对桌的同事在隔板后面倒吸了一口凉气。

“没有，先生。”Sebastian小声回答，极力忍住眼泪。见鬼，他在家就有点爱哭，他知道——欧西猫就是这样的，容易害怕，喜欢撒娇，几乎不会叫，偶尔叫几声，声音也很小。这是天性，能怪他吗？平时如果遇到这种情况，Gary——收养他的男巫——和他的妻子Bella一定会把他抱起来，挠挠他的耳朵，亲他的额头，轮流哄他。但是现在只有一只虎自后方把他罩在怀里，散发出来的气味凶狠又严厉。天啊。

Chris在后撤的时候用下巴蹭了他的肩膀一下。

虎惯有的留下气味标记领地的方式。Sebastian微不可闻地呜咽了一声，挣扎了一会，在Chris缓缓离开办公室的时候沮丧地低下头。

他说服自己暂时不需要记住顶头上司。一旦选择了记忆，他就一定会忍不住把Chris蹭过的地方舔到湿漉漉。

Sebastian心惊胆战地度过了一个上午，在这种状态下，他的设计图显得浮躁潦草、心不在焉。他当然知道在Evans集团的珠宝设计公司能有个职位是多么的不容易，只是……他还是缓不过神来。难以置信他的上司这么危险。虽然Chris看起来确实相当英俊和沉稳，可那虎的眼神和气味还是让Sebastian几近窒息。

午饭时间到了，他婉拒了几个同事试图带他一起去员工食堂的好意，拿出一个保温饭盒。当办公室里空无一人时，Sebastian紧张的情绪才稍微好了一点，他打开盖子，在看清里面的内容时，露出了一天里的第一个发自内心的笑。

小鱼、小鱼、小鱼。饭盒被分成了几格，所占空间最多的是香煎西鲱和烤小牛肉，鱼肉底下是一点玉米粒和煮过的胡萝卜。这是Bella做的，以前他上学的时候，Bella就常常这样给他带好吃的猫咪午餐。Sebastian舔了舔唇。

他叼着一块鱼肉，悄悄锁上了办公室的门，然后才坐回去大摇大摆地放出耳朵和尾巴，一边愉悦地一下下地摇着，一边把自己的那一份午餐吃了个干干净净。除了玉米和胡萝卜，它们使他短暂地皱了一下眉头。

煎鱼的味道令Sebastian的心情好多了。办公室里一直开着空调，Chris的气味已经散去，空气中只剩下淡淡的肉类的香气。他盖上盒盖，刚想舔手心，又想起来这是公共场合，只好失望地找纸巾擦了擦。

最后他打开手提箱，摸出了一盒茶包。

这不是普通的茶。Sebastian隔着纸盒深深地吸了一口，惬意地眯起眼睛，拿起杯子去打热水。半分钟后他坐了回来，小口小口地抿着热乎乎泛着清绿的茶水，喉咙里不断发出舒服的呼噜呼噜声。办公室里四下无人，他眨着眼睛看了看紧闭的门，又看了一眼时钟，继而放心大胆地仰起头，兴奋地细声细气地喊叫：“咪——咪嗷——喵喵喵！”

可以说是非常放纵和狂野了！

他的尾巴都弯起来了，在身后懒洋洋地胡乱摆动。Chris带来的恐惧和压迫感终于彻底被一扫而空，Sebastian又喝了一大口，勾起嘴角，叫声越来越细，简直想躺在地上打滚。

那是猫薄荷茶。

上班第一天，Sebastian就公然渎职，吸了整整一包猫薄荷。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Sebastian的家离公司并不近，吃完午餐后他趴在桌子上休息，还把茶包放在鼻子附近，若有若无的猫薄荷味很好地安抚了他一直紧绷着的神经。猫咪本来就嗜睡，空调的微风又恰到好处地拂在他身上，Sebastian呼噜了几声，在臂腕里蹭着脸颊，很快就睡着了。

他梦见他化回原形站在一片巨大的田野里，四周长满了比他还要高的香气扑鼻的猫薄荷。Sebastian开心地咬下一大口，一边吃一边从山顶滚到山脚，对着鲜嫩的草叶吹气，学小蜜蜂发出嗡嗡的叫声，最后累得倒在湖边，兴奋地甩着尾巴，张开嘴呼呼地喘气。

就在他这样歇着的时候，一阵鱼腥味突然飘了过来。他打了个滚站起身来，用鼻尖拱开草叶，循着鱼味一路小跑，找到了……Chris。

Chris正背对着他蹲着，一条又长又粗的虎尾有力地摆动，虎类那毛茸茸的两只耳朵也竖在他的一头金发里。

Sebastian吓得大叫起来：“喵！”

正在凶恶地滥捕滥杀、对鱼塘进行大肆破坏的Chris回过头，看到Sebastian的一瞬间，他的脸开始迅速拉长、变形、长出暖色的绒毛。衣服裂开落在地上，Chris变成了一头巨大无比的老虎，咆哮一声，直直地冲着Sebastian扑了过来，虎的气息蛮横地冲进Sebastian的鼻腔，他可以看得清那獠牙上滑落的血珠……

“喵嗷嗷嗷！”Sebastian猛地坐起身，从睡梦中惊醒了。

他大口大口地喘着气，心跳激烈，大脑还有点发茫，一时间没有反应过来自己在哪里。就这样怔了几秒钟，他突然害怕地打了个冷战，意识到自己的鼻腔内正充斥着虎味，而且刚刚坐起来的时候余光还瞥到了旁边有个影子一闪而过。

他转过头。

Chris表情僵硬地蹲在旁边的办公桌上，显然是被Sebastian突然的动作吓飞了，直接就原地跳上了桌面。作为一名总裁，以大猫的姿势蹲坐在员工的桌子上显然是很可笑的，但是Sebastian眼里只有虎类那准备进攻的狩猎般的姿态，和梦里Chris兽化后凶猛地扑上来的样子。

就是这样的！他脑海里猛然浮现出了《动物世界》里的大老虎，它们准备打架的时候，就是这样坐着的！

他们对视了片刻。

“咳，”Chris从桌子上跳下来，尴尬地咳嗽一声，最先打破了沉默：“你怎……”

他不知所措地僵住了。Sebastian陷在椅子里仰头看着他，呼吸急促，眼泪吧嗒一下落在了脸颊上。

Chris：“……”

“等一下？”他艰难地说，又向前走了两步，“呃……Stan？”

Sebastian的表情更无助了，他攥着椅子扶手，仿佛要被Chris一口吃了似的。但是在这个莫名其妙的节骨眼上，Chris却想：这个Sebastian哭起来的时候还真是好看。那双晕开的红眼圈显得他的眼睛更大了，嘴唇委屈地一扁，好像受到惊吓的小猫咪。这个联想使他的语气不自觉地柔和了许多，拉了椅子坐在Sebastian旁边，问：“你是做噩梦了吗？”

Sebastian惊慌失措地看着他，摸摸自己的头顶，又捂住屁股，眼泪又掉下来一颗。

“……等一下，”Chris开始觉得有点好笑了，“你干什么呢？等会其他人回来，还以为我第一天就罚你呢。”

Sebastian看起来像是在努力控制情绪，他别过头，不与Chris对视。沉默了一会，他才小声说：“对不起，先生。是……是做噩梦了。”

Chris本就习惯上班时间严格处事、但休息时与员工打好关系，便安慰性地笑了笑：“我还以为怎么了呢。好了，以后不能锁门了，我是有钥匙才进来的。”

Sebastian咬着下唇点点头。

他嘴唇上泛着水光，红得明润又漂亮，此时被这么一咬便显出一层不知所措的勾人来，后面还隐隐约约地冒着小虎牙的尖。Chris看得一愣，觉得眼前的人好像只挨了欺负的幼崽，脑海中突然播放起了昨天偷偷下载的虎片。

春天到了，又到了万物交配的季节……雄虎主动向雌虎的领地靠过来，雌虎不会出门迎接，还在做着交配前的最后准备……

虎的世界里并没有“太下流了”“道德沦丧”这种概念，在森林里的时候都是想交配就直接上，一直上到揣崽。所以当Chris对着自己的新员工硬了的时候，也没有什么脑内声音对他说一句“做个人吧”——本来就是虎，要什么人类羞耻心。

就算真的有，也只会是一个声音说“求偶求偶”，另一个说“好啊好啊”。

猫科动物有小虎牙，Sebastian有小虎牙，Chris是猫科动物，现在是春天。这几个因素加起来，四舍五入他求偶求得理所应当。

不求不是虎！

虽然知道对方仅仅只是人类，但生物本能还是令Chris开始下意识地释放荷尔蒙。Sebastian的情绪已经稳定多了，Chris趁机抽了张纸巾，整个人都凑了过去，手搭在对方的椅背上：“来，擦擦眼泪，有什么话可以跟我——”

就在这时，Sebastian终于受不了似的，在Chris臂弯里被罩住之后身子猛地一抖，抬手捂住眼睛：“呜——”

Chris：“……”

雄虎语塞.jpg

不是，这怎么越哄哭得越凶了呢？

Sebastian最终被请到了总裁办公室，在上班第一天。

他低着头，Chris说什么他都乖乖地回答“嗯”“好的”“对不起”，还在Chris喝水的时候犹犹豫豫地说：“那个……”

Chris金棕色的眉毛一挑，点头示意他说下去。

Sebastian小声问：“我会被解雇吗？”

Chris放下水杯笑了，摇摇头：“不会的。好好工作，你以前的图稿我看过了，很好看也很有创意，我相当期待你的下一组设计。”

Sebastian的尾巴差点就这么翘起来。天知道他有多喜欢被表扬的滋味，在家里Gary和Bella因熟知猫咪的这一点，经常夸奖他，给他奖励——摸他的头，给他买鱼罐头，把他抱上膝盖从耳根抚到尾巴，轻声细语地夸他懂事听话。每当这时Sebastian都会把尾巴高高地翘起来，呼噜呼噜地叫，舔他们的手指。

不行，不能呼噜呼噜，也不能摇尾巴，更不能舔Chris。这就是小猫咪走上社会要付出的代价。他鼓了鼓腮帮，明显开心多了地回答道：“好的，Evans先生！”

Chris眼里闪过一瞬的诧异，但很快就转变成了释然的微笑。Sebastian看起来依旧很紧张，但至少他有积极性了，这很好。

他们又沉默了一会，然后Chris试探性地问：“还有一件事……你晚上有时间吗？”

Sebastian茫然地望过来，眨巴眨巴眼：“怎么了？”

Chris开始试图求偶：“我发现你很紧张，要不要一起吃个饭？”

又来了，又来了。面对这毫无逻辑性的两句话，Sebastian又一次瞪大了双眼，条件反射般地捂了一下头顶，怕耳朵会不听话地立起来。“这个，”他结结巴巴地说，“恐怕……”

Sebastian从来没听说过老虎和猫咪能和谐地一起吃晚饭的——除非是猫被一口咬死，然后老虎和谐地吃猫。虽然化成人形的现代魔法动物明显不会再这样做了，但是“和虎妖上司一起吃晚饭”这种事想想就令他发怵。

“好了，可以了。”看到他的反应Chris立刻说，“我知道了。”

Sebastian可怜巴巴地看着他。

“听着，这不是一次职场性骚扰，好吗？”Chris叹了口气，尽量温柔地说，“我只是觉得你需要放松一下，太焦虑对你的状态不利。”

放松地摸摸我的尾巴、感受一下发情虎的求偶技巧……在Sebastian委屈地脑补着自己被一口咬掉爪子的场景时，空巢单身虎Chris已经对着那张越看越好看的脸，极具自主性地在脑内把车开到了城市的边缘。

一虎一猫就这样相对而坐，一个搞起了血腥暴力，一个搞起了人外419小黄文。

Sebastian离开办公室的时候头昏脑涨，已经快要晕过去了。客观来讲Chris的确没有什么过激表现，但那股味道也的确让他害怕，当虎妖向他凑过来的时候，他会本能地把腿夹紧、缩起脖颈，恨不得直接变回猫当场逃逸。

更令他紧张无措的是，Chris释放的是性信息素。Sebastian安慰自己这是春天的缘故，他也每天晚上悄悄看猫片来着——还是两只小公猫的那种很不好找资源的片。这点欲望的气息确实让他有点心荡神驰，但是要说只是因为信息素就危险地跟虎滚在一起，那也太不知羞了。

Chris大概是觉得人类闻不到，所以就一天二十四小时地在找雌虎。Sebastian想着，走进盥洗室洗了把脸，试图把自己被激素搅得乱糟糟的思绪摆回正道。抽纸巾之前他先眯着眼睛仰起脸，像他每次猫咪形态洗完澡之后那样用力地甩头，把水珠溅得到处都是，然后才满足地用纸巾像模像样地给自己擦了擦。

他擦完之后转过头，看到了正好走进来的Anthony。

“噢，嗨。”远离了虎的压迫，Sebastian轻松地露出一个笑。

Anthony很平易近人。他走过来洗手，脸上挂着同样的笑容：“嗨，看来你已经不害羞了？”

“嗯……”Sebastian的脸又红了。他细细地出声，面对这种打趣，不知道该怎么解释。还好Anthony并没有揪着他不放，只是接着说：“Evans先生私下里其实很幽默的，不要害怕。”

“好的。”Sebastian乖乖应道，想了想又主动问：“他也会约新员工一起吃饭吗？”

“吃饭？”Anthony吃惊地转过头，“从来不。”

他又不跟员工交配。

Sebastian若有所思地咬住了下唇。Anthony看了他一会，突然吹了声口哨，不是很冷静地问道：“他约你吃饭？”

“是的。”

“天啊。”他想跟你交配。

“你答应了吗？”

“没有……我……”

“天啊。”你激起他的征服欲了。

“有什么问题吗？”Sebastian皱起眉，“Evans先生很好，只是……我有点不太习惯。”

“没什么。”Anthony沉稳冷静地说，内心掀起惊涛骇浪。

Chris想搞面前这个从长相上看最多只有二十三岁的人类幼崽。这就是虎并没有的下限，他痛心疾首地想。

他深吸了一口气，说：“其实你可以……”

门开了，Chris走了进来。他狐疑地看着面对面站着的两个人，视线在Sebastian身上停留了好一会：他进来的一瞬间，Sebastian原本自然的笑容就立刻凝固了。

“我要回去工作了。”Sebastian慌慌张张地说，还没等两人有什么表示，他就像个小动物似的从Chris挡在门口的臂下钻了过去，迅速消失在了员工办公室门口。

Anthony一脸迷惑地望着Sebastian离开的方向，说：“他为什么要躲着你？刚才还好好的。”

Chris沉思片刻，开口的时候完全在说另外一件事：“他怎么总是捂着屁股？他怕我看他屁股吗？”

Anthony：“……”

“你能不能把你的心从发情期中收一收？”他谴责道，“说正事，我觉得Sebastian不对劲。我观察了一下，他跟同事相处得都很好，但是面对你的时候就脸很红，呼吸急促。他的那种紧张太过火了，好像有秘……密……你那是什么表情？”

在挚友的指点下，Chris一脸茅塞顿开：“我明白了。”

他的尾巴弹了出来，大而蓬松，足足是Sebastian的两倍，正十足兴奋地在空气中来回摆动。Anthony戒备地问：“什么？”

“Sebastian对我一见钟情了。”

Anthony：“……”

Anthony：“？”


	3. Chapter 3

03

好不容易熬到了下班时间，Sebastian胡乱地整理了一下文件就匆匆地跑出了办公室，背包里的饭盒和叉子随着他的动作咔咔作响。这个包还是Bella给他的，女巫用浅色的亚麻布料、彩线和魔杖为她家的小猫咪做出了一个里面可以装下无限物品的魔法书包，上面还带着小美人鱼和小贝壳的刺绣。Sebastian可喜欢了，从上学起就一直背着它。

他跟人熟络得很快，一边和几个新认识的同事聊天，一边走到走廊中央等电梯。“对了Stan，”他邻桌的同事Black笑着问道，“你今年多大了？”

其他人纷纷好奇地看了过来，因为Sebastian的脸——怎么说呢，实在是稚气未脱，看起来就像个还在上大学的实习生似的。一般来说，在这样的年轻人里是很少有人能进入Evans集团并拥有一个正式岗位的，至少跟他一个办公室的人们似乎都已经成家了。

Sebastian短暂地犹豫了一下。他三个月的时候还是一只咪咪叫着吃尾巴的小奶猫，跟兄弟姐妹们一起炸成一个个毛球在地上扑腾，但他们当时的主人负担不起这么多宠物，于是Gary把他抱回了家，把他带进了一个充满魔法的世界里，那时Bella还是他的未婚妻。一周岁的时候他获得了魔力，Bella和Gary轮流教了他五年功课，他就通过自己考试上了大学。

他们这类生物学习新事物都很快，每当想起这些事，Sebastian的长尾巴都会得意地摇来摇去，仰起头来要家人挠他毛乎乎的耳后和下巴。

但他可不能对人类说“我是一只十一岁的小猫咪”，虽然说猫的十一岁甚至已经相当于人类的六十岁了——对，这个问题也让他有点不舒服，他不愿意想六十岁的事。无论是原形还是人类形态，他都一点也不老好吗。他活泼着呢。

Sebastian踮了踮脚，看着电梯楼层数缓缓升上来，轻快地说：“二十五岁。”

“哇……”一旁的女人侧过脸来看他，“你看起来最多只有二十岁啊。顺便一说，我是Alice。”

“你好。”Sebastian甜蜜一笑。在大学，他因为这种笑而被女孩被称作是性感小猫，而他那时也毫不介意自己的身份，经常让朋友们摸他的耳朵和尾巴，甚至是原形。

“叫我Seb吧，希望我们能共事愉快。”

Black友善地笑了，拍拍他的肩膀鼓励他，一起走进了电梯。“我在这里工作了三年，第一次看到你这么可爱的小孩。”他说，眼睛诙谐地眨了眨，“希望你的工作能力能和你看起来一样棒。”

这么多前辈愿意主动跟他说话，Sebastian不由得兴奋地红了脸，咬着嘴唇，低下头笑起来。他多想摇摇尾巴啊。但紧接着，他就想起了今天在Chris气味的影响下，自己的设计和整理究竟有多么不认真，不由得沮丧起来，想摇尾巴的欲望也随之消退了。

无论如何，明天一定要好好工作。

叮的一声响起，电梯到达了一层，他跟前辈们说再见，独自跑到马路边等着Gary来接他。Gary有辆人类的汽车。

Sebastian抓着书包带，一晃一晃地踢着地上的石子，努力不让自己蹲下去跟旁边绿化带灌木丛里的流浪猫说话。早晨上班的时候他就注意到它了，但当时他赶时间。他没想到一整天过去了它依旧在那里，它一定是没有家了。

天色微暗，车流和行人来来往往，但是那辆能让他感受到熟悉的魔法气息的汽车还没有出现，Sebastian给Gary发了条短信，在原地踌躇了一会，慢慢地蹲下去看着那只脏兮兮的小猫。

那只是一只普通的流浪猫，正警惕地趴在地上，用枝叶挡住自己的身体。Sebastian轻缓地释放起猫咪安抚同类的气味来，使那只小猫探出橘黄色的脑袋，小心翼翼地嗅了一下他的手指，然后顿了顿，来回地舔了起来。

Sebastian快活地眯起眼睛。“就是这样，”他说，“真棒——喵喵……喵喵喵——”

他简直想立刻变回原形跟面前的同类滚做一团。他一边揉着小猫的耳朵，一边发出不间断的呼呼声，他们蹭来蹭去，在城市嘈杂的晚间街头一起又轻又细叫了起来，声音淹没在各式汽车的鸣笛声里。

Sebastian咪咪喵喵地应和了几分钟就把背包摘下来，希望能在饭盒里找到一点剩下的猫饭喂喂它。这个瘦弱的小可怜儿。他翻了一会，就在他失落地看着被自己舔得干干净净的饭盒时，一个人在旁边蹲了下来。

强烈的虎味使他打了个哆嗦，差点原地炸成一个呼噜噜的毛球。

“Evans先生。”他死死地抓着书包，指节泛白，转过脸看着对方。很好，这次他的声音没有发抖，也许是因为公共场合人流量大，所以Chris把自己的气息收敛了一下，不像在公司里似的横行霸道。Sebastian的气味也在一瞬间变得干干净净的，他暗自祈祷Chris能自己把残余的猫味归结在那只小流浪猫身上。

男人在轻拂的晚风下温和地看着他，说：“叫我Chris就可以了。”

Sebastian咽了咽口水，谨慎地叫道：“Chris。”

“你在做什么呢？”Chris问，笑得一脸人畜无害。离了那股可怕的味道，这个人还真是好看。Sebastian回头张望了一下，失落地发现那只小猫又缩回去了，很明显，突然冒出来的老虎的气味使它受惊了。

他不高兴了，想用尾巴抽Chris。

“我发现了一只小猫，但是你把它吓跑了。”他气鼓鼓地说。

Chris短暂地沉默。Sebastian惊恐地捂了一下嘴，才意识到自己刚刚是在试图对一只虎或者顶头上司发脾气。但紧接着，旁边的人只是“啊”了一声，不但没有生气，反而诚心诚意地向他道歉，那两根浓而直的眉毛担忧地皱在一起：“对不起。那怎么办？我去买根香肠哄哄它？”

Sebastian放下心来，又无奈地控制住了翻白眼的想法。人类的香肠又咸又难吃，满是合成香精的味道。他撇了撇嘴，小声说：“不行，它想吃小鱼。”

Chris顿时笑了起来，周身散发着愉悦的气息。Sebastian愣了愣神，紧张又迷惑地瞟着他，听到对方说：“天啊，你知道你特别可爱吗？”

Sebastian有点生气了，他也不知道为什么，他要么害怕Chris，要么对着Chris生气，也许以后还会既害怕又生气：总之，他可没有办法对着一头虎心平气和。而且他的生气往往是恼羞成怒式的，让他想立刻一甩尾巴走开。

他咕哝着站起身，整理自己的背包。Chris站在他面前，双手插兜，目光探究又温柔，强壮的身体挡住了他的视线。Sebastian一下下地咬着自己的下唇，低着头扣好带子后迅速地偷看了Chris一眼，只见那人正挑着眉，眼神落在他的小书包上，嘴角满含笑意地弯起。Sebastian跟随他的视线，看到了自己的小美人鱼刺绣布贴。

他立刻羞耻地脸红了。Chris就像在哄一个幼崽似的看他，可他早就不是三个月的小奶猫了，他都大学毕业开始工作了。他意识不到就连这时候他都依然在孩子气地噘着嘴，避开视线的交汇说：“我要回家了，Ev——Chris。”

“好啊。”Chris自然地说，居然跟他并肩而行，“你住哪里，顺路的话我们一起？我开车。”

“我——”

Sebastian僵硬地止住了话头。他看到了Gary的车，正拐过路口驶来。Chris还在等着他的答复。

他磨蹭了半天，最后细声细气地说：“我爸爸来接我。”

Chris一定会在心里讶异地嘲笑他的，Sebastian想，脸颊滚烫。他知道他的表现就像一个刚上中学、没有办法脱离家庭的小男孩，可是他们小猫就是这样的，他容易受到惊吓，所以不愿意自己开车。他很黏人又没有安全感，只想立刻变回去在Gary的腿上缩成一团，撒个娇打个盹的时间他们就到家了。

但Chris只是简单地说：“好的。”

Sebastian有点吃惊，但是由不得他多想，Gary的车已经停在了路边。他立刻拉开车门坐进去，温馨的、家的感觉层层裹了上来，他这才安下心来，摇下车窗一脸正经地对Chris挥挥手：“再见。”

Chris忍了忍笑：“好的，明天见。”

Sebastian呼出一口气，把背包摘下来放在腿上，摇上车窗。在他旁边，Gary打量了他一眼，然后缓缓加速车子：“抱歉Sebby，今天有个黑巫师……唉，他攻击了几个普通人。我们治愈系的都忙坏了。”

Gary和Bella都是负责维稳巫师与人类关系的白巫师。“天啊，”Sebastian说，“现在怎么样了？”

“你的Coral阿姨她们在审讯他。不提这个了，总之已经解决了……你今天过得还好吧？”

“对，没错Gary，”Sebastian立刻急切地倾诉了起来，“你绝对想不到，Evans集团的总裁是一头虎。”

Gary猛地吸气，差点没控制好车速。“虎？”他担忧地说，“他认出你了吗？他有伤害你吗？”

Sebastian皱了皱眉。“没有。你刚刚看到了，他很友善。只是那股味道让我受不了。”

“等等，那个人就是你的老板？他为什么跟你在一起？”

“我不知道。”

沉默了一会，Gary叹气。“你需要换个公司吗？”

Sebastian摇摇头，把包扔到后座。“不。也许习惯了就好了。”

“好吧，要是他让你不舒服，你得让我和Bella知道，好吗？”Gary在红灯路口停下，从兜里摸出一袋金枪鱼冻干递给他。Sebastian发出一阵感激的咕噜声，他的身体伸展了几下，然后不断缩小、变形，一大堆衣服落在副驾驶座位上，一个小猫脑袋在里面拱了拱，自西裤裤腿处钻了出来。

他三步两步地跳到Gary的腿上，起劲地舔了舔巫师露在外面的手腕，然后扒开袋子吃了起来。Gary微笑着迅速挠了一下他的后颈。“嘿，小东西。别干扰驾驶。”

Sebastian的尾巴高高地翘着，一边吃一边在Gary的衣角蹭下巴。

Chris的家很远，也很大，在郊外的一大片树林附近，独院的小别墅，足够让一头精力旺盛的虎在清晨跑进林子里撒个野。

但事实上，他并不经常变回虎。人形生活更方便快捷，他一般只有在洗澡或者跑步的时候才变回去，又或者是睡觉时间。到家之后他先打开冰箱，咕咚咕咚灌了两大瓶凉水下去。虎类相当容易干渴，他每天都要摄入大量的水分才能保持住精力和体能。喝完之后他望着窗外发了会呆，然后脱掉衣服，把它们整整齐齐地挂在衣架上，只留工字背心和家居短裤。人类的衣服真是永远都闷热得让他受不了，天知道他在办公室故作威严地看稿子的时候有多想变回原形跃进冰凉的泳池里泡上半小时。

回来的路上，他一直在想Sebastian。他一边把一大块牛肉拿出来解冻，一边拨通了他弟弟的电话。

“紧急。”Scott的声音一响起他就说，“我要跟你谈谈公司里新来的员工。我觉得他喜欢我。”

“……”Scott含糊地嘀咕了两声，听起来像是没睡醒。Chris警觉地问：“你在哪？”

“刚醒，晚上有个约会。”他弟弟说，“你刚刚说你的员工怎么了？”

“他一见到我就害羞。”

Scott精神了。“给我讲讲。”

Chris滔滔不绝地讲了一大堆，从Sebastian如何躲着他，到Sebastian害羞起来有多可爱，再到其实他目测了一下，Sebastian的屁股很翘，如果不是总被捂着，大概会更翘等。“……其实这样也不是不行，他的简历上说他二十五岁了，而我对外宣称我有三十岁，但我们是虎妖啊，你懂我意思吧？真说本身年龄的话，我才十八岁。所以它不算什么，我——”

“等一下，”Scott打断了他，“你最初说的是他喜欢你还是你喜欢他？”

“他喜欢我啊。”

“对不起，我怎么听都像是你对他一见钟情了。”

Chris挂掉了电话。

Sebastian远远地就看到了他家的圆顶白房子。被温和的防御魔法保护着，是真正安全的家。他在Gary驶进小院时就跳下车，一溜烟地跑进对家人无效的防护层里，跳上敞开的窗台，呜喵呜喵地叫了起来。

家里永远都飘荡着Bella的安神药剂的气味，令他激动的心情逐渐平和。一个女巫循声走了过来，看见他时笑着张开怀抱。

“Sebby！”Bella说，一把把他揽进怀里，让他呼吸着那温柔的、令人安心的草药香。“工作顺利吗？”

“喵嗷！喵喵喵呜喵！喵呜呜——”

Bella！我想把书包上的刺绣改成狮子图案的！要威猛的那种——


	4. Chapter 4

04

总裁整整一个早晨都在员工走廊上晃，使得准备工作的人都非常迷惑不安。也许是总裁想亲自检查谁没有按时到岗，可一般来讲这种事只要Anthony翻翻打卡记录就可以了，而且现在离规定时间还有一刻钟呢。

Chris站在墙上挂着的员工考勤表前，余光瞄向数尺之遥的电梯，脑内进行着漫无目的的思索。Sebastian还没到，他突然有点想查查Sebastian住在哪个区了。回去他要再翻一遍简历。

那特有的电梯门向两边开启时嘶嘶的轻声摩擦响了起来，Chris转过身去，首先看到了那个被四五个人挡在中间的小双肩包。他的员工之一，Jeremy，笑着侧头对着背包的主人说话，而后者微卷的头发在额前垂下一缕，正随着走路的动作一颤一颤。

他们排队到打卡机前按指纹，Sebastian看起来已经在短短的一两天内同所有人都熟络起来了，甚至还包括新来的实习生，这令Chris暗自佩服。他看到Sebastian跟抱着资料跑过去的Holland碰了碰拳。Sebastian个子可以算是高的，从袖口和裤腿露出来的恰到好处的肌肉也线条优美，暗含着充沛的力量，但Chris总觉得他的侧影看起来很小。

小小的一只，像Chris还生活在山林里时在族群见过的那种刚断奶的幼崽。

这个联想让他低笑出声，他那时就喜欢舔舐弟弟妹妹们，给他们洗澡，带他们捕猎。现在他仿佛看到了小虎崽一样的Sebastian。毛绒绒的，奶声奶气，还不会用尾巴保持平衡，在地上嗷呜嗷呜地滚动。

Sebastian如果也是虎，大概会惹人疼爱到长辈们不舍得把他赶出去独居，Chris想。他看着年轻男人还有点稚气的小动作：排队等待时来回揪自己的书包带，低下头的时候皱皱鼻尖，嘴巴快速地一扁，像是闻到了什么令人不舒服的味道，但一抬头却又恢复了笑容，在轮到自己时还亲热地对前面的同事道早安。

为此，Chris的注意力被引开了一瞬。他的大厦一直都整洁干净，包括大厦里的人。他有点心虚地低头嗅嗅自己的袖口，发现没什么味道之后放下心来，紧接着又开始盘算是否要换一支香水。Sebastian这样甜蜜的小孩也许更喜欢柔和的花香。

这一次他没有走上去。Sebastian在验证成功后把手从打卡机上拿下来，Chris突然有些无措，他立刻转身推开楼梯间的门，从另一边上了楼。

不得不说有前辈关照是好事，隔壁室的Jeremy和Scarlett都不介意Sebastian在上班时间给他们传简讯确认某些细节或者问问题。前一天他在茶水间帮Jeremy接住了滑落的瓷杯，感谢敏捷的猫咪速度；而Scarlett则是在今早上班前跟他打了个招呼。

“嗨，”那时他刚刚打完卡，才走出几步就看到女人正在一旁饶有兴致地注视着他。“新来的？我是Scarlett，在你隔壁。有什么问题尽管问我。”

Sebastian有点吃惊：一般来说，一个年轻的新人在这种大公司可得不到这么好的待遇。他当然知道Scarlett了，他很久以前就在高级珠宝店见过她设计的项链，弧面切割，交叉亮线产生的星光效应投射四方，在聚光灯下烁烁动人——同Scarlett本人一样。但他也仅仅只是短暂地一愣，继而便用微笑和柔软的嗓音道谢。

“不客气，小猫咪。”Scarlett慵懒地一笑，绕过他进了办公室。“顺便一说，西装不错。”

Sebastian敏感地颤了一下。他努力装作若无其事，但还是低下头，睁大了眼。他可拿不准Scarlett那句“小猫咪”是无心打趣还是有意。有些能力高超的巫师能够不凭借妖气就把非人类生物认出来，他大学的俄语教授就是一个那样的男巫，第一次见面就调侃他，说对他来讲俄语应该不算问题，因为有的单词发音本身就很像“喵喵喵”，把他吓了一跳。

他还是不太希望自己的猫妖身份被暴露出去，并不是所有人都心存善意。Sebastian有点细微的不安，在等待电脑开启的过程中一直努力想着背包里的午餐——今天是番茄鲱鱼（没错，他超爱鲱鱼的）和奶油蘑菇汤，Bella还给饭盒施了一种暖红色的、带着热乎乎气雾的魔法，为他们的小猫咪做好保温。

想到这里Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，看电脑上显示的时间，还不到八点。他决定如果能在十点之前细化完昨天的草稿，就去给自己沏一杯猫薄荷茶。

Sebastian大学主修的专业是珠宝玉石的鉴赏与设计。因为天啊，他好喜欢漂亮的、会泛着迷人的自然光的东西，当他还只是一只小猫崽时，Bella就经常从魔杖尖喷出一些闪闪发光的珠子给他玩，让他愉悦地咪咪着，在阳关下和它们一起咕噜噜地打滚。现在想想，巫师家庭的教育还真是不一般，作为一只猫，他收到的第一份礼物——也是宠物，居然是Gary为他在人类集市上买的两只嫩黄色的小雏鸡。

回忆使Sebastian惬意地眯了眯眼睛，在设计稿上增添了一抹明黄。

Chris一整个上午都在一边画手稿，一边看着电脑屏幕上显示的监控图像。

“你知道吗，”在他第十几次抬起头的时候，Anthony终于忍不住了，“这样会显得你像一个偷窥狂。想Sebastian的话你就直接下去找啊。”

Chris严厉地看了他一眼，义正辞严：“我只是监督员工工作。”

“真是虎中标杆。”Anthony讥笑，“Evans式监督：把监控放大到只显示Sebastian一个人。”

“……”Chris不说话了。他继续盯着电脑屏幕看，老虎尾巴在身后弯成一个全神贯注的勾，但过了没多久，它就跟那对镶着黑边的、毛绒绒的虎耳朵一起消失了，耳朵的主人合上电脑站起身，整理了一下衣服和头发。

“怎么了？”Anthony问。

Chris拔腿往外走：“Sebastian在茶水间。”

“……”

“多么别具一格的约会啊，”Anthony说，“希望你能来得及恭恭敬敬地为他拧开热水开关。”

Sebastian看着热水渐渐没过茶包，满足地耸了耸鼻尖，嗅着空气中逐渐弥漫开来的猫薄荷的味道。等下他要把它拿到阳台上去晒着太阳喝掉，这个计划使他向往地眯起眼睛，深深地吸气。

……Chris的味道。

Sebastian猛地睁大了眼，关掉热水回头望去。Chris拿着一个金属马克杯走了进来，视线对上时笑着向他打招呼：“嗨，我来泡杯咖啡。”

这个理由不是很有说服力，显然Sebastian也是这么想的。他拿起自己的杯子，怯怯地说：“嗯……你办公室的咖啡机坏啦？”

Chris看起来理直气壮。“是啊。”

Sebastian小声地说了一句“好吧”，就要绕开他往外走。猫薄荷令他头晕目眩，但Chris偏偏选择了在这时候凑过来向他搭话，说：“你泡的什么茶……这么香？”

Sebastian几乎可以算得上是惊慌失措了，他不知道虎是否也吸猫薄荷。他捂住了杯子，试图躲过去：“不……”

“等一下。”Chris皱起了眉头，Sebastian心里的小猫已经开始了疯狂的逃窜，“这个味道好熟悉……”

Chris突然快走两步去关上了门。Sebastian沮丧地颤抖。

太突然了。他努力敛息，不敢相信自己所陷入的处境——他已经快要忍不住那一声声恐惧的咕噜了。

“我闻到过它。”Chris踱回来，眼里闪着惊奇的、不可思议的光，“一次派对上，我弟弟给我的，当时的情景怎么说呢……我们都开始在地上翻滚。”

“Sebastian。”他说，虎的气息危险地充斥了整个小房间。Sebastian发出本能的呜咽，眼睛飞快地红了起来，手指也握不住杯子。Chris眯着眼打量他，一步步地逼过来，使他无助地靠上了墙，然后Chris抬起胳膊，把他拦在墙与自己的身体之间。

“猫薄荷。”Chris说，Sebastian顿时哀哀地叫了一声。

下一秒，Chris就把鼻尖埋进了他的颈窝里。

Sebastian闭上眼睛哆嗦个不停。虎类的一呼一吸都拍拂在他的脖颈上，吓得他英语都不会说了：“不要……Chris，我……喵……喵喵喵……”

完了，他绝望地想，眼前开始涌现起白光。杯子当啷一声掉在地面上，热水四溅。

Chris感到自己面前猛地空了下去。他迅速低下头，只见一只橘黄色带斑点的小猫在Sebastian的那身衣服里打了个滚，然后箭一般地冲到了桌子底下。

尽管是虎妖，Chris也用了好几秒的时间来消化这电光火石间发生的事。他刚刚就有所猜测了，但Sebastian变得也太快了点。他愣了愣神，艰难地在桌子旁蹲下了，说：“Sebastian？”

Sebastian大声地嘶嘶。

同为猫科动物，Chris当然知道那是什么意思了。Sebastian被吓坏了。一阵愧疚涌上他的心头，Chris努力定神，放软了声音，哄道：“对不起，我太莽撞了……你先出来行不行？”

“呜嗷。”救命。

Chris也急了，大尾巴跟着控制不住地冒了出来，在地上一甩一甩：“Sebastian，Seb，Seb，是我的错，我不应该嗅你……”

沉默了一会。

“喵嗷，喵，喵喵喵！”

“乖啊，我听不懂。”Chris一边猜Sebastian的意思一边低声下气地说，“别怕我了，我真的不吃人……我也不吃猫，”他都急得开始胡言乱语了，“我每周五都吃土豆沙拉呢！”

Sebastian把自己蜷成一个球，就连尾巴也被夹在两腿之间了。他向后蹭着，那双猫咪的大眼睛一闪一闪。

要命，Chris叹了一口气，开始收敛自己的气息。他从来没考虑过这方面的问题，毕竟他的员工都是人类，也有少量的巫师——比如Anthony和Scarlett。他们僵持了好一会，这期间Chris还起来去锁了一次门，几步之内，甚至已经想好了在自己家的什么位置安猫爬架了。

虽然Sebastian连碰都不愿意碰他，但一旦就同居了呢……单身雄虎毫无逻辑地想着，开始了脑内云吸猫……

Evans总裁没谈过几次恋爱，几乎把自己贫瘠的浪漫台词库掏空了，又是道歉又是保证，Sebastian才犹犹豫豫地蹭了出来，嗅嗅他的手指。相触的一瞬间，Chris差点狂野地对天虎啸。

这湿漉漉的小鼻头！这毛绒绒的小尾巴！

Chris心中一阵小虎乱撞，努力抑制着被小猫爪爪拨乱的心弦，镇定自若地说：“我抱……”

Sebastian警觉地后退了一步。

“你一时半会也不能变回来吧，衣服都掉地上了，那边全都是水。”Chris赶紧换了个说法，“要不你先跟我回办公室吧。”

Sebastian颠颠几步小跑，过去用爪子扒拉着自己的杯子和染上茶渍的衣服。Chris满脑子只有那个翘起来的小屁股，上面的尾巴还摆来摆去的，差点令他原地求偶。他咽了咽口水，看着Sebastian又一路跑回来，生气地说：“喵！喵喵喵！”

Chris赶紧通情达理地摆出一副自责的样子。

Sebastian不安地原地转了两圈，差点要咬自己的尾巴，但是刚张嘴又想起Chris还在看着，赶紧又缩了回去。他思虑良久，最终还是抻直身体，前爪搭上Chris的膝盖：“嗷呜——”

抱我起来——

Chris忙不迭地把他抱了起来，小心翼翼地托着四只小爪。他猜Sebastian化人形时也许刚满一周岁，那根紧张地勾起来的尾巴还尖尖的呢。

开门的时候Sebastian担心地嘤呜一声，往他的怀里又扎又拱，Chris一手抱着Sebastian的衣服，差点被这软乎乎的小动作挤化了，赶紧轻声哄着他，用Sebastian的衣服袖子把他挡起来。

他们走人少的楼梯，小猫的身体一个劲地往自己的外套里躲。到了之后Chris推开办公室门，Anthony正在整理他桌上的稿子，闻声抬头看着他，表情复杂：“你那是什么诡笑？抱那么多衣服是——哦操！”

Chris把那一小堆衣服往沙发上一放，高高地举起怀里的小猫咪：“Sebastian！”

Sebastian有气无力地甩了一下尾巴，对着Anthony哀叫。

Anthony作为一名巫师，见过的不寻常的事情有很多。

但是他从来没有见过老虎吸猫。

Chris完全没有在工作了，他把不情不愿的Sebastian放在桌上，一只手熟练地摸上Sebastian的后脑，在小猫反抗之前就挠起了那片耳后毛乎乎的小区域。Sebastian僵了一会，表情开始肉眼可见地融化。Anthony目瞪口呆地看着这只猫——应该是欧西猫，在半分钟的消极抵抗后发出一阵细细的呜咽，一仰头，倒在了Chris的按摩之下。

他怀疑如果他不在场，Chris可能会直接给Sebastian舔毛。

Sebastian似乎舒服得想露出肚皮，但是又有点害怕，所以别扭地在Chris的文件上打滚。Chris的虎味已经被收得一干二净了。他低着头，好言好语地哄他，轻轻地对他发出温顺友好的呼噜，从他的脊梁骨一路捋到尾巴根，Sebastian立刻像被烫化了似的敞开身子。他肚皮上的毛颜色很浅，又浅又软，由着Chris来回地摸了几下，他才软软地象征性地叫道：“喵——”

满脸沉醉的Chris像是才想起Anthony，转过身来对男巫说：“帮我翻译一下。”

Anthony：“……你当巫师是什么？”

Chris又沉醉地转回去，他看了被自己摸得又软又甜的Sebastian一会，突然低下头，把鼻尖埋进小猫咪的肚皮，吸了一大口。

Sebastian顿时清醒过来，他喵喵惊叫试图挣脱，但是Chris揉着他的尾巴根，让他难耐地蹬腿，全身都被一阵阵地抽了力气。男人，不，以后要叫雄虎了，跟他蹭了好一会才起来，然后又开始挠他的耳根。

Sebastian软软地瘫在总裁办公桌上，他从来没有想过Chris会这么厚脸皮，在光天化日之下……吸猫……

Chris有点上头了。此时此刻，Evans集团的总裁进入了一种心旷神怡，荣辱皆忘的状态。

他转过头来，看着一脸惨不忍睹的Anthony，俯身把软绵绵装死的Sebastian抱进了怀里，得意洋洋地道：“我有猫了！”

爽！


	5. Chapter 5

05

Sebastian趴在Chris的桌子上，尾巴甩来甩去，看着总裁画稿子。 

在上上下下地揉了他好一会之后，Chris才恋恋不舍地把他放在了一旁，开始投入工作。起初Sebastian一动不动，是被老虎兼上司吓的；后来他发现Chris的确没什么恶意，就开始大着胆子用两只前爪搡Chris的下巴，让他注意分寸。

但玩闹过后，要说有一点是肯定的，那就是Chris工作时的样子真的很迷人。他半低着头，目光穿过浓密的睫毛专注地落在纸面上，那支浅色的水笔不断在空白的部分勾勒出繁细的花纹。Sebastian看着看着就打起了呼噜——面前的情境让同工作于设计行业的他感到本能的舒服愉悦，他忍不住摆头，仔细地观察Chris画稿时的步骤与思路。

Chris听到呼噜后侧头看了他一眼，似笑非笑，用笔杆搔了搔他的下巴。

Sebastian顺着他的动作刚想撒娇，舌尖都伸出来准备舔Chris的手了，紧接着又想起自己是被“胁迫”而来的，立刻改变方向，起身走到Chris面前，小爪子用力地拍拍稿纸：“喵！”

好好干活！

“是是是。”Chris又把笔落回去，想了想又补充了一句：“Sebby。”

Sebastian差点因为这个称呼跳到地上去，他的尾巴猛地一翘，上面的毛层层地炸起来。只有Bella才这样叫他呢，Chris的语气让他产生了一种羞耻的被宠爱的错觉，他在桌面上走来走去，又跺跺脚，抗议：“喵嗷嗷！”

于是，为了安抚他的情绪，那只手又伸过来了。

Chris的掌心温暖有力，Sebastian哼唧着站在原地坚持了五秒钟，四肢一软，又把肚皮露了出来。

Anthony吹了声口哨：“行吧，我不想打扰你们调情，但是Chris，新的一批简历我发到你邮箱了。”

“咪呜喵喵喵……”谁跟他调情呀……

Chris一只手还享受地放在Sebastian的肚皮上，另一只手快速地操作着鼠标，胸腔传出跟Sebastian同步的呼噜呼噜声，说：“Sebby，看看这些，你觉得怎么样？”

单纯地享受按摩享受到一半的Sebastian：“……”

他感觉自己就像那种靠着肉体快速上位的小白脸，才正式工作第二天，便已经开始左右纳新大事了。

Anthony大声地叹息。“天啊，这小宝贝儿。”

一虎一猫挨在一起正看得起劲，办公室的门被敲响了。

Sebastian警觉地抬起头，在门打开时蓬成一个毛球向下一跳，落在了Chris的大腿上。Chris的肌肉紧绷了一瞬，但紧接着，男人的声音便若无其事地响起：“请进。”

他一边说，一边把左手放下去抚着Sebastian头。Sebastian努力让自己不要在这种时候瘫成一团。

门开了，是Scarlett。她拿着一个厚厚的文件夹，进来之后眼神锐利地打量了办公桌一会，然后挑起眉，慢悠悠地说：“你知道我能看穿一切，对吧。”

Chris的手一路摸到Sebastian的尾根。Sebastian轻轻地喘息。“嗯哼，知道。”

Anthony抱着胳膊，摆出一副看好戏的笑容。“他发情期呢，Scarlett。在桌子底下干点什么也情有可原。”

Sebastian生气地发出喵喵声。Scarlett惊讶地笑了，说：“他无论是人是猫声音都一样细，还真是个幼崽……”她绕过办公桌探头去看卧在Chris腿上的Sebastian，“哈啰，宝贝。问你个问题。”

Sebastian才意识到Scarlett也是巫师。他不满地回头咬了Chris一口，然后抬头盯着笑容神秘的女巫看。

“你成年了吗？”Scarlett问。

Anthony爆发出一阵什么得逞了般的大笑，好像他一直都在盼着Scarlett来逗弄Sebastian。Chris也跟着笑了，喉咙里发出阵阵虎类的轻呼，在Sebastian伸出爪子勾进他裤子里时自觉地止住。Sebastian害羞又生气，最憋闷的是他现在要反驳就只能发出毫无攻击力的喵喵声，听起来一点都不成熟。

他甩着尾巴开始把Chris的身体当做猫爬架，顺着男人的上衣攀岩。Chris嘶嘶轻笑，好心好意地托了一下他的屁股，被他用尾巴抽开。他蹿了几下，爬上Chris的肩膀，这才得意地舒展开四肢，稳稳地趴下不动了。

Scarlett摸摸他的小鼻子，然后摊开文件夹，简单地跟Chris交流了几句工作上的问题。Sebastian留心听着。大概十分钟后，Chris点点头，说：“知道了。不过还有一件事。”

Scarlett：“什么？”

Chris认真地问：“你能变个毛线团出来吗？”

Sebastian耳朵一竖，期待地翘起了尾巴。

Scarlett神情复杂地抽出了袖子里的魔杖。

午餐时间，Chris没有去食堂，而是叫了个外卖。他放下手机，问地上跟毛线滚成一团的Sebastian：“宝贝，你带午饭了吗？”

Sebastian追逐线团的脚步一顿，回头警告地看了他一眼：“喵！”

叫谁宝贝呢！好自来熟一只虎！

他喵完又转过去，继续一蹦一跳地追着一个红色的绒绒团，脚上还缠着一根蓝色的，跑了几步，啪叽滚倒了。Sebastian兴奋得嗷嗷直叫。他的后腿一阵乱蹬，把毛线蹬得到处都是，又打了几个滚，身上缠的线更多了。

一条线用力拽着他的腿，他这才开始觉得不对劲，翻了个身站起来，刚迈出一步，几股纠缠在一起的毛线相互一扯，“咚”地一声，把他彻底绊倒了。

这回Chris紧张地推开椅子站了起来。

Sebastian挣扎着，呼呼地咬了两下，没咬动。他细声细气地呜咽了两声，仰起头哀叫：“嗷——”

Chris赶紧过去，蹲下给他解毛线。Anthony旁观了全程，此时此刻在外卖盒后面发出幸灾乐祸的笑声：“你之前让Scarlett给他变玻璃珠子不就没事了吗？”

“玻璃珠的声音会吵到楼下。”Chris简单地说，解了一会，越解越乱，最后回去找了把剪刀，把毛线剪断了。Sebastian一个打滚站起来，用力地舔着Chris的手指。

Chris的声音又温柔了不少：“你的餐盒在包里吗？”

Sebastian乖乖点头。Chris抽出手，站起身拍拍他的头：“我去给你拿。”

Sebastian喵呜一声，本能地追着扑了几下Chris移动起来的鞋跟。

Chris回来的时候拿着Sebastian的餐盒和自己的外卖。“Alice问我你去哪了，”他一进门就笑着说，“我说你在我办公室接受新人指导。”

Sebastian喵喵着跳上办公桌，看着Chris把餐盒打开放在自己面前。“噢，”他看清Sebastian的午餐后惊奇地说，“好精致。你父母也是猫吗？”

Sebastian用爪子勾着餐盒，摇摇头。Chris继续猜测：“巫师家庭？”

Sebastian点头，叼起一块鱼肉。酸甜的番茄汁在他嘴里漾开，他立刻开始有节奏地低低呼噜，又吧唧吧唧地用舌头卷起旁边格子里的奶油汤喝。乳白色的汤汁粘在他唇周的绒毛和胡须上，Chris看得心都快化了，只想变回原形替Sebastian舔毛。他敛着虎气，试试探探地把自己的耳朵和尾巴放了出来，Sebastian抬头看他一眼，没反应。

Chris安下心来，尾巴快乐地竖着，开始吃自己的那份烤鸡。他戴着塑料手套撕开被烤得金黄的鸡腿肉，Sebastian抽了抽鼻子，迈过餐盒，嗅了一下他的手指。

Chris把鸡肉撕成小块，放进Sebastian的餐盒里。Sebastian在原地思考了一会，挑了一块煎得细嫩的鲱鱼，叼给Chris。

即便以人类形态生活了许多年，Chris还是保留着虎的习性，比如说基本不吃鱼。不过面对Sebastian，他还是毫不犹豫地接受了。

毕竟以后还要求偶呢。

Sebastian把餐盒舔干净后端正地坐好，开始给自己洗脸。

他仔仔细细地舔了几遍自己的掌心，把爪子上的绒毛润得湿漉漉，然后打着圈蹭自己的嘴角和侧颊。他眯起眼睛，尾巴惬意地晃着，来回数次把沾染上的饭汁都清理干净了，又低下头开始舔自己胸脯上短蓬蓬的绒毛。

Chris看得坐立不安，脑海里充满了一头野生虎的爆炸性绮念，虎生第一次想成为一只猫，可以名正言顺地帮舔Sebastian毛绒绒的肚皮和胸口。孟加拉虎橙黑相间的大尾巴拂上桌面，Sebastian短暂地顿了一下，下意识地探过头来舔了舔Chris的尾巴尖。

猫本身就有嗅闻一切探到面前来的新东西的习惯，且追逐移动的物体、互相梳理毛发也是猫科动物的本性。Chris吃了一惊，尾巴不自觉地动了动，Sebastian立刻往前一扑，按住总裁那条比自己大了不知多少倍的尾巴起劲地舔了起来。

Chris眼前一阵发白，顿时觉得如果这是在酒店或者家里，他一定会真实地兽性大发逼Sebastian变回来跟他交配。Sebastian抱着他的尾巴舔，两只后脚一下一下地蹬着，似乎有那么一会享受到只剩猫的意识了。交配交配交配。Chris隐忍地咕噜一声，慢慢地把自己的尾巴从小猫怀里抽了出来。

Sebastian睁开眼睛看着他。

“宝贝，”他说，“你要是再舔下去，趁着还没下班就得给你舔舔别的了。”

Sebastian怔了一会，突然炸开毛，扑上来咬Chris的手。

旷工的一天又结束了，Sebastian感到羞愧。而更令他羞耻的是现在，Chris抱着他站在路边，等Gary的车。

刚刚下班时他被同事们包围了。那些熟悉的脸都凑了过来，轻轻地摸他，争着问Chris怎么突然有了一只小猫咪（“而且您怎么背着Sebastian的书包？Sebastian呢？”）。Chris解释这是在阳台上发现的流浪猫，而Sebastian……呃，他有急事请假了。

Sebastian缩进Chris的怀里。他才不想离Chris这么近呢，只是那么多人，而且……Chris确实很温柔耐心地在陪他玩。也许一只虎在大都市里独自闯荡也是很孤独的，他听说虎类都会选择独居。

他在Chris的臂弯里轻拱，有一下没一下地舔面前昂贵的布料，把它濡湿了一小块。昨天他还发誓不舔Chris碰过的地方呢，今天他就给Chris理尾巴毛了。他这么想着，咕哝两声。

Gary的车驶来时Sebastian垂下来的尾巴不安地弓起，不知道该怎么解释这一切。好在Chris顺着敞开的车窗把他和他的书包都放在了副驾驶上，然后就开始从头到尾地对目瞪口呆的Gary叙述——从猫薄荷，到办公室。很抱歉吓到了你的……儿子，我会补偿他。

Sebastian安抚地咬咬Gary握在方向盘上的手指。“呃，没关系，”Gary很快就定了定神恢复微笑，“是Seb有点胆小，希望没有给你造成太大的不便。”

Sebastian大声咪咪咪。

“没有。”Chris瞥了一眼Sebastian，笑得彬彬有礼，好像一只不会构成任何威胁的兔子。

三个小时后，Sebastian坐在了家里的沙发上。他已经变回人形、吃过了晚餐，套着一身干净清爽的薄睡衣，Gary正在整理茶几上的收纳盒，Bella在一旁用一种从魔杖尖喷出来的湿润的雾气清理他白天弄脏的西装。

他的尾巴一摆一摆，Gary抬起头。“什么事，Seb？”

Sebastian咬着嘴唇，抠了一下沙发垫。

“Gary，”他小声说，不敢看男巫的眼睛，“我觉得……以后我下班回家也可以搭地铁。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口交+手冲

06

上班三天，三天都以各种方式进入总裁办公室，这种经历对于Sebastian来说实在是闻所未闻。他鼓着嘴与去食堂的人群逆向而行，手里端着自己的小饭盒。

半分钟前，几乎是刚到午餐时间，Chris就给他传了简讯，邀请他一起吃午饭。上司的指令不能违背——虽然在Sebastian看来，Chris似乎丝毫不介意自己被拒绝。但他还是拿起饭盒上了楼，敲敲总裁办公室的门。

Chris立刻开了门，像是一直在等着似的。“中午好，Seb。”他笑眯眯地说，“希望没有打扰到你。”

他看起来比昨日更体面更好看了，浅灰的衬衫几乎找不到一丝褶皱，胡子也被刮得很干净，身上一点虎味都没有，袖口处甚至携挂着花香调的轻柔气息。Sebastian眨眨眼，灵敏的猫鼻子一动，不知怎的突然有点脸红。

“不会的。”他小声说，一弯腰从Chris的臂腕下钻了进去，耳朵尾巴都大胆地冒出头，随着他的步伐悠悠地摆动，在闻到办公室内飘散着的香气时一下竖了起来。

他两眼发亮，转过头来看着Chris：“猫薄荷？”

Chris跟过来，为他拉开椅子，语气很温柔。“是啊，昨天洒了你的茶，向你道歉。”

Sebastian有点不好意思起来，觉得Chris简直是虎美心善，之前实在是不应该那样躲着Chris，甚至还冲人家嘶嘶叫。“谢谢你Chris……”他坐下后看着自己面前那杯清亮透绿的猫薄荷茶，旁边的小盘子里还有两束切得整整齐齐的猫草，双颊立刻兴奋地涨红了，“我也很抱歉之前总是怀疑你……嗯……”

Chris在他对面坐下来。“怀疑我什么？”

“……会吃我。”Sebastian低着头说，越发羞惭起来，掩饰性地打开自己的饭盒。Chris笑了，开始安慰他，跟他说那不是他的错，还说自己以后会好好收敛气息。Sebastian被猫薄荷和Chris哄得晕头转向，半盒三文鱼几乎都没吃出滋味，自己带的一小瓶弹珠汽水也没动，倒是跟着喝了好几杯猫薄荷茶。

“还有一件事。”饭后喝茶时Chris说。

Sebastian浸在猫薄荷的气味里，已经迷醉起来，又勾尾巴又蹬腿，几乎要变回原形了：“嗯？”

“能让我摸摸你的尾巴吗？”

Sebastian迷迷糊糊地盯了Chris几秒钟，消化了好一会才反应过来；一反应过来他就睁大了眼睛，尾巴一蜷：“不行！”

现在还是春天呢，不能随随便便摸尾巴……不，过了春天也不行，Chris怪好看的，一旦就……

他挪挪椅子，有点想走，但是又莫名地舍不得起来，手里还握着茶杯。Chris这会已经走到了他面前，失落地问：“真的不行吗？”

雄虎的尾巴无精打采地垂着，Sebastian犹犹豫豫地看了一会，小声说：“这、这样算越距吗……”

“不算。”Chris尾巴一甩，Sebastian差点下意识地伸手去抓。

“……那好吧。”他说，垂着眼睛坐在椅子上没有动，连带着耳根都开始红了，“就摸一下。”

Chris低低地笑了，然后面对面地把他揽进怀里。Sebastian惊讶地咕噜一声，还没来得及抗议这个姿势，一只手就摸上了他的尾巴。

起初，Chris的力度很轻，握着他的尾巴尖慢慢抚摸，修剪得干净圆润的指甲刮过他那一小块毛皮，几乎生出一种缱绻暧昧的气氛来。Sebastian有点发抖，被Chris摸尾巴的刺激比他想象的要更大，他的脸贴着Chris胸前的衬衫布料，淡淡的清香萦绕在他的鼻尖——就连Chris的香水香调都这么贴合他的喜好。Chris一点都不像野兽……他闭上眼睛打起呼噜，开始毫无规律地在男人的身上蹭那双尖尖地翘着的猫耳朵。

但几分钟后，那只手便逐渐不安分起来了。Chris逆着他的尾毛向下一捋，Sebastian就立刻打了个激灵，仰头看着他，尾巴绷成一个弯勾。他刚刚舒服得要命，此时此刻连英语都没想起来，张口便是叽里咕噜疑惑不解的一串咪呜呜。Chris闻声却把他搂得更紧了，竟然低头亲了一下他的耳尖，Sebastian便又软了下去，一面努力从脑海中分出一部分理智来思考Chris要干什么，一面软软地在椅子上扭来扭去，觉得这样好像有点过分，又被捋得稀里糊涂，不自觉地开始翘尾巴，身子直往Chris手上拱。

“Chris……”他小声说，伸出手来揪着Chris的衣角，连指节都泛着红，把那一小块布料拧得皱巴巴。Chris的胸腔内发出和谐又享受的呼噜呼噜声，比他的闷一些低一些，那只大手又挪了挪，揉上了他的尾巴根。

Sebastian惊喘。Chris的另一只手覆上了他的猫耳朵，顺着耳根轻挠，节奏巧妙地与尾根处的相吻合。他的喘息越来越快，下腹被揉起一团火，又觉得羞耻起来，眼睛红了红，忍着没掉眼泪，只是求饶地又叫了一遍：“Chris……”

他咬咬牙，用力把男人推开了。Chris倒也顺势放开他的尾巴，只是紧接着便顿了下来，探究地打量了他一会，意味不明地一笑：“你硬了？”

Sebastian觉得自己应该是要生气的，但是对着Chris的脸他气不起来。他身上还发着软，别过头分辩道：“现在是春天，很正常——”

“所以得做点亲密的事。”Chris倾身过来，Sebastian突然觉得他真的像一头蓄势待发的虎了，因为只一瞬他身子便一轻，直接被打横抱了起来。

他对着Chris又踢又抓，可是力度却轻飘飘的，任由自己被按在办公室一侧的沙发上。他眨巴眨巴眼，看着刚刚那只带给他欢愉的手移上了他的腰带，登时惊慌失措，挣扎着要坐起来：“Chris，Chris，别……”

Chris溺爱地一哂。“你就这么硬着出去，让全公司的人都知道有一只发情的小猫咪刚刚被我放走了？”

Sebastian被这种混蛋言论拨得发颤，这回眼泪真的掉下来一滴，却不是因为不情愿：“可是，Anthony下午还要回来的……”

“他今天被我支出去了。”Chris说着，直接吻了上来。Sebastian瞪大眼睛，又在男人的舌尖撬上自己牙齿的时候赶紧闭上。他被来回地舔了几下便无助地张开嘴，Chris的吻嵌住他的唇，手也不停息地把他的裤子一路拽到了膝盖，他不知道这算不算一夜情，可是现在还没到夜晚呢……

Chris起身的时候用大拇指摩挲着他的脸。“好乖。”他轻声夸奖他。

Sebastian仰起头发出咕噜咕噜的声音。Chris把身体向下移，握住了他挺立的阴茎，他差点为此弹起来。

男人笑了，突然亲了一下手里的茎身。“你也好乖。”他说对那根脆弱地颤抖着的性器说。

Sebastian的脸红透了，热气蔓延到他的脖颈和胸膛。这样的Chris让他失去全部的抵抗力，胡乱抓过一个靠枕搂在怀里。他觉得有点委屈，刚想仔细思考一下这份委屈是怎么回事，Chris就突然把他含了进去。

Sebastian吐出一连串破碎的喘息，差点就这么坐起来，又重重地倒回去。Chris按着他的胯直接给他来了个深喉，逼出一声哭吟，一只手垫在他臀下转着圈揉按他早已蓬起了毛的尾根。他难耐地呜咽着，尾巴激烈地甩动，一下一下地抽Chris的后背，手指却不知不觉地插进那头茂密的金发间，无声地求对方含得再深一点。Chris被他的反应逗得闷笑，舌尖来回地扫弄他流着情液的小孔，Sebastian缩起脚趾，挺了挺胯，终于呻吟着哭了起来。

听到那声音后，Chris没有停止动作，而是立刻安慰地抚摸他的侧腰，热乎乎的掌心在他的小腹上轻柔地摩擦，粗长的尾巴在空中漂亮地打了个转，直接跟他的缠在了一起，像一大一小两条亲密的蛇。Sebastian一时之间只会发出喵喵声了，嗓音沙哑，被情欲欺负得又低又细，勾得Chris的动作也狂乱起来，鼻尖擦过他下腹的毛发。

Chris又深深地吞了一次，一手攀上来突然地揉过他胸前的乳头，Sebastian就闭上眼睛，呻吟颤巍巍地连成一条线，在Chris嘴里射了出来。后者没有立刻起身，而是继续缓慢地吸吮着他，帮助他度过余韵，半分钟后，才慢慢地移开了唇。

Sebastian茫然地大口喘气，盯了Chris好一会才清醒过来，立刻用怀里的靠枕挡住了自己的脸；Chris笑着扑上来，用力拱开抱枕亲上他的脸。“小猫咪，小宝贝，”他急切地说，喘息粗重，“好乖的一个甜心……”

很少有人这么亲热地叫他，Sebastian不由得羞耻地呜咽，挣扎着被Chris捧住脸亲吻。年长的男人轻笑着咬他的耳朵。“告诉我，你们小猫都这么甜，还是说只有你的甜？”

“Chris！”Sebastian呻吟道，抵抗着这含情脉脉的下流话。Chris又亲了他一遍，然后是皮带扣解开的声音——男人摸过他的手，带着他摸上了自己挺立的阴茎。

手指被那份热度烫得蜷缩了一下，Sebastian小心地向下望去，然后就被虎类的尺寸惊呆了。他咽了咽口水，纠结了半天，还是求助似的望着始作俑者，小声说：“含不过来……”

Chris重重地喘息了一声，“老天，”他说，“我没让你含，但是你再说这种话就要含了。”

Sebastian不敢出声了。他咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进Chris敞开的凌乱衣襟里，又被捏着下巴扳回来。他握着那根硬挺的粗大性器，Chris则握着他的手，牢牢地攥着他快速地操他的掌心，目光直直地望进Sebastian的眼睛里。“好乖。”

Sebastian一阵呼噜。“你喜欢别人夸你乖是不是？”Chris问，又开始吻他，“好乖。好听话的小猫咪……”Sebastian闭上眼睛抖动，尾巴在空中漫无目的地转了两圈，自己缠上了Chris的。

“哦。操，宝贝。这么美，这么可爱。”Chris一边挺胯一边吻他的唇，“我的。”

“没有呢……”Sebastian说，那种委屈的感觉又涌上来了，“还不是你的……”

Chris被他逗笑了，笑声又变成翻滚着情潮的低吟。“嗯？那怎么才能变成我的？”

“得陪着我呢。”Sebastian撇撇嘴，“我们小猫很粘人的。”

“我们老虎也粘人，一直粘到你不需要为止。”Chris许诺，压着他一撞，Sebastian惊叫一声，差点松开手，又被Chris紧紧地握住了。“嗯……宝贝……怎么样？”

“……我得再考虑一下……”Sebastian别过头，扁了一下嘴，不信任地说。他不是没遇见过这样的人。想试试操猫妖是什么感觉，但是并没有承担责任的意图。他上大学的时候跟不少男男女女约过会，但出于这个原因，他没跟别人上过床。

Chris不说话了，他闭上眼睛呻吟着，挺胯的动作色情又有力。他高潮时的样子真是他妈的绝顶性感，Sebastian着迷地看着那颤动的睫毛和爬满红晕的脸颊，鼻尖跟着沁出兴奋的薄汗，两条绞在一起的尾巴止不住地颤抖。

突然Chris低吼了起来。那是真正的虎啸，闷在嗓子里，但依旧让他忍不住地战栗，臀部向上拱起。他意乱情迷地应和着，被男人猛地扯开衣服，火热的性器在他黏糊糊的手里跳动几下，精液洒上了他的的腹部。Sebastian呜嗷呜嗷地蜷缩着。

Chris撑在他上方喘息了一会，然后慢慢放开他的手，搂着他倒在沙发上，摸着他的头发。

“乖。”Chris把他拢在怀里，“这真的不是什么职场性骚扰，我就是想追你。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

07

墙上的时钟转过午后两点半，Sebastian又不安地在Chris臂腕里挣动起来了。“Chris。”他小声说，看着男人满带困意的脸，觉得自己实在是很勇敢，已经开始敢叫醒打瞌睡的虎了。

Chris看着他，任由他在自己身上又拱又爬，抬头亲了他一下。“怎么啦？”

“嗯……我要去上班了，我不能总是旷工……”

Chris轻轻地笑了，松开手让他半坐起来。“哦，”他的声音也同样轻轻的，温柔又玩味地重复道，“我的宝贝要去上班了。”

男人的语气让Sebastian低下头，视线躲躲闪闪地避免对视，跳下沙发去办公桌上找面巾纸擦自己的身体。Chris也坐了起来，看着他把那些浊白的痕迹蹭掉，动作仿佛被烫了似的，顿时玩心大起，走过去握了他的手，帮他一起擦。

Sebastian耳尖上还盖着一抹水红，被抓了手，也不挣脱，也不看他：“……不要动手动脚。”

Chris从刚才开始便一直带着宠爱的笑模样，此刻就一句接一句地逗他：“我射的，我来擦，有什么不对？”

“你怎么这么下流啊——”Sebastian抢过那纸，反手扔进垃圾桶里，两只猫耳受不了地向后一别，终于肯抬头看他了：“我之前还觉得你热心正直呢！”

他一抬头，Chris就立刻逮着他侧脸亲了一口，继而故意学着Sebastian说话，好似流氓做到底：“我们老虎都这样。”

Sebastian一时语塞，Chris眼下神清气爽，非要捉着他多说几句荤话，他躲也躲不过，只好一边整理衣服一边回嘴两句：“你把我扣子扯掉一个……”

“等下找Anthony帮你变回去。”

Sebastian顿了顿，气呼呼地看着他。“你别什么事都找巫师帮忙！”

Chris赶紧现出一副知错的表情来，但眼神深处还是笑眯眯的，端详了他一会，很诚心地说：“是我错。我给你补。”

深色的猫尾惊讶地一跳，Sebastian有点懵，却看Chris真的折回沙发那头，找了半天，把他的纽扣摸了出来，说：“找到了。那我现在去楼下借个针线包行不行？”

Sebastian的脸红了又红，又觉得自己对Chris太凶了：“那个，也不用……”

“那你回家之后怎么跟你妈妈解释扣子坏了的事？”

这时候因为这种事而提起家人让Sebastian觉得自己像是个没有自理能力的幼崽，顿时羞窘又烦闷，抗议道：“不许把我当小孩——”

“好的。”Chris嘴上答应着，却还是开了门，“还有十分钟才到上班时间呢，你先坐着别动，我去拿针线啊。乖。”

那扇门不由分说地把Chris和他渐远的脚步声隔在了外面，Sebastian垂着尾巴，心里乱纷纷地在办公室里踱了一会，又去饮水机里给自己加了点热水。身后门响的时候他正弯着腰看架子上摆的一罐罐咖啡豆，拖长了声音说：“骗人，你咖啡机根本就没坏——”

他虽然这么说，声音里却透着一股莫名自得的劲儿，Chris走过来，叼幼崽似的轻飘飘地揪了揪他的后颈：“别想这个了，过来给你补衣服。”

Sebastian直起身，便见Chris坐上了办公桌后面那把转椅，脚一蹬，转了半圈面对着他：“你是想脱下来给我补呢，还是穿着它坐在我身上让我补呢？”

“……”

Sebastian上学时自诩对于女孩很有那么两下子，什么风流话俏皮话他都会说，但他可没试过反过来被人这么说的。他被噎得一时反驳不上来，又想不出什么其他的办法，就那样站在原地犯起了难。

Chris好整以暇地看了他一会，似乎觉得他纠结的样子很可爱；然后笑吟吟地一拉，直接把他拉上了大腿——这里面也有那么一点点Sebastian自愿的成分，毕竟Chris的怀里还是挺舒服的。他面对面地骑跨在Chris腿上，先是鼓起勇气盯了对方一会，然后就败下阵来，紧张地抓住了雄虎竖在外面的热乎乎的尾巴。

那根尾巴就一副温驯的模样，又软又热地向他怀里一靠。Sebastian看着Chris不甚熟练地为他穿针引线，心里又得意地涨起来，活像小时候读的绘本里那只狐假虎威的骄傲的小狐狸，但他嘴上还是说：“要是你像你的尾巴一样听话就好了。”

Chris作势要把尾巴抽走，Sebastian赶紧抱住。Chris看着他笑了，细细地挑了线头，把扣子压上布料，针尖小心翼翼地穿过去，嘴上也依旧不闲着：“你还想要我怎么乖？衣服破了我给你补，你硬了我给你口，你说含不过来我也没让……唔唔……”

Sebastian用空闲的那只手一把捂住了他的嘴，尾巴又开始“啪啪”地来回地抽Chris的小腿。Chris在他的掌后大笑，尾尖卷住Sebastian的手指。

很明显Chris并不是一头擅长缝补的虎，还好他们用了同色系的线，腻歪了一会，那颗纽扣看起来倒是也没什么不同寻常的地方。一补完Sebastian就从Chris腿上蹦了下去，耳朵尾巴一收：“我要走了，我迟到八分钟了！”

“我又不给你记过。”

“那怎么行呢，”Sebastian嘟囔着，“这样像潜规则——”

“这叫给一见钟情的心上猫开特例。”

“……”Chris这些理直气壮乱七八糟的表白往往能打他个措手不及，Sebastian吃瘪，刚想用力揪一下他的耳朵再走，但是一伸手又觉得这种告别很像“你先挂”“你先挂嘛”的小情侣，遂端正姿态，严厉地看了Chris一眼，抄起自己的饭盒就一溜烟跑了出去。

什么一见钟情！他高中的时候就不用这个词了！他顺着楼梯跑下去——内心其实非常渴望能够变回原形顺着楼梯扶手往下滑，最好能连着一路滑到一楼。

下午画稿子画到一半，Sebastian才突然意识到自己已经在这一两天里迅速地变得不怕Chris了，可能是因为Chris面对他时总带了那么几分温情又色/情的意味，眼神和动作又往往透露出几丝猛兽的专注来，如此不仅不令他忌惮，反而还显得相当迷人了。

他休息了五分钟，又继续工作。除去Chris，他现在最担心的就是自己在同事心里落下一个迟到早退的坏印象，还好就目前的状况来看，一切都还正常。

他也不敢喝猫薄荷茶了，决定每天都带两袋鲜奶来代替它，以后要等回了家再吸猫薄荷，想吸多少吸多少。至于Chris那边，就……以后再说吧。——他不能像个青少年一样，只被甜言蜜语哄了两天，就对着镜子小声说“我有一点点喜欢Chris”。他已经是一只成熟的猫了。

以后要更加管好自己的尾巴，绝对不能一听到Chris的夸奖就翘起来。

这份冷静的信念被坚持了整整四个小时，在下班的时候被打破了。Sebastian爱上了顺着楼梯飞跑的感觉，所以他今天也放弃了同Black和Jeremy一起乘电梯，而是溜进楼梯间，背着包一路半跑半跳横冲直撞地蹿到了一楼大厅。

Gary同意了他以后下班都坐地铁回家，于是他激活了自己的电子交通卡。这让他感觉好多了，站在门口按着手机屏幕，在导航上确定地铁站的位置。然后他的屁股就被拍了一下——他皱着眉头转过去，“Chris——”

啊，是Scarlett。

女巫一脸好笑地看了他一会，问：“只有Chris摸你屁股是吗？”

“啊，我……不——”Sebastian结结巴巴地说，不知道现在化作原形钻进灌木是否能捡回一部分碎裂的羞耻心。Scarlett上下看看他，波澜不惊地评判道：“噢——Chris挺会补衣服的嘛。”

Sebastian又紧张地揪自己的小书包带了。“什么？”

Scarlett用溺爱的眼神看着他，这种溺爱同Chris的不同，像是在照看一只可怜巴巴的猫崽。“你真的以为在这种地方随随便便就能借到针线吗？Chris让我给一条毛巾施了永久变形咒，把它变成了白线和针。”

Sebastian快晕过去了，他舌头打结。“那，那……”

“是啊，我知道你的纽扣是怎么掉的，不用你解释了。”Scarlett笑着说，那几乎可以算得上是一个坏笑了。“Chris跟别人亲热，这可真罕见。他已经单身好几年了。”

Sebastian还想说什么，可是Scarlett却向他身后招呼道：“哦，嗨Chris！”

这回两条书包带都被揪在手里了，Sebastian一点都不沉稳地在地上一弹。“我要回家了。”

“Gary接你吗？”Chris果真走了过来，“要不要一起？”

“不接……你怎么知道他叫Gary？”Sebastian莫名其妙地就被握着手腕牵走了，走到一半才开始挣脱，“等一下，我要坐地铁……”

“我总得对自己的员工的家庭背景有所了解吧。”Chris故意把“员工”这个词咬得很重，让他没有什么反驳的理由，“至于后者，我在追你呢，所以咱们一——”

“噢，有你这么追求别人的吗？”Sebastian嘲笑他，不得不说再次见到Chris让他心里有点美滋滋的，好像憋在心里的自己的小脾气和属于欧西猫的那份娇气都有了挥洒的空间。他红着脸，半心半意地反抗着，被Chris按在副驾驶上坐坐好。

Chris关上车门，发动车子。“这样追人不对？那我们先去吃个饭？”

“我家里会给我留饭菜的。”

他们驶上大道。“那什么时候不给你留呢？”Chris很有耐心地接着他的话题往下说。

Sebastian咬咬下唇，一颗小尖牙若隐若现。“……我提前打过招呼的时候。”过了一会他才说。

“你可真乖。”Chris笑道，Sebastian的脊背涌过一阵让他战栗的电流。“我想想，那么这位听话的宝贝，这个星期五，你能跟家里说一声第二天不用给你留饭菜吗？”

车里的空调恰到好处地吹着他，夏日傍晚的天色还很亮，街道两旁的路灯才刚刚一盏接一盏地明起来。Sebastian的尾巴局促地摇晃了一会。

“可以。”他说。


	8. Chapter 8

08

好像是打准了主意要粘着Sebastian不放一样，Chris的设计师大脑在“如何创造与Sebastian共处的机会”这一问题上完美地发挥了无数创意，一虎一猫每天偶遇八百回，其中还有五百回是能让Sebastian不小心撞进自己怀里的。

但是，以Sebastian的表现来看，Chris这可算不上是“欺负”。起初他被Chris在什么无人的地方捉了，还要半真半假地抵抗一番，然后才是捧着脸亲几口、摸一摸，昏头涨脑满脸晕红地被放走；后来他索性连这一步都省了，Chris突然冒出来把他拖到空隔间去千逗万揉，他不仅不害怕，而且还越发地学会顶嘴了。

“你现在就是变回原形我也不怕你。”Sebastian呼噜呼噜地恐吓。

Chris正在办公室一角的小方桌上给他倒牛奶。他其实可以早上就在家给奶加好糖并请Bella施个保温魔法的，但他就是在这件事上坏嗒嗒起来，想看Chris专门为他准备牛奶杯和砂糖罐的样子。Anthony正躺在沙发上作简单的午休，闻言掀起脸上的报纸看了他一眼，笑他：“这小猫咪。Chris原形的一个脚掌就有你的头那么大了。”

Sebastian微微有些吃惊，小声重复：“……那么大。”

“我以为你早就知道我大了呢。”Chris转过身来，拿着一个棕色的杯子，不是Sebastian之前用的那个。Sebastian像是被这调笑烫了一下，耳朵一扁，刚想反击，便看清了那个杯子的样子。

他的尾巴噌地竖了起来，笔直笔直地向着天花板，欢叫道：“饼干杯！”

那是一个可食用的巧克力曲奇杯，Chris在里面又加满了热奶。Anthony不愧是总裁助理，短短地旁观了几天他俩打闹腻歪便已经快习惯了，此时只是冷静地问：“猫能吃巧克力吗？”

“猫妖和猫能一样吗？”Sebastian得了这么新奇的小食，此时笑嘻嘻地反问道，咕咚喝了一大口牛奶，然后沿着杯沿，转着圈地细细啃。他的咬痕很均匀，每吃完一圈，就喝一口牛奶，猫咪爱干净的天性在此时便凸显出来了，饼干做的杯子容易掉渣，他便不断地来回舔过上下唇，那两片唇瓣刚沾染上白渍没多久，便又被扫得干净又红润了。

Anthony似乎很不想跟他们一起玩，但忍了一会，还是忍不住，问：“为什么我没有牛奶巧克力杯？”

Chris得意地笑了，仿佛吃到甜食的是自己：“你都多大了，还吃这种东西。要吃自己买。”

然而这句又引了新火。Sebastian牛奶喝到一半，听到后尾巴一甩，直接缠上了Chris的手腕。待喝够了，他才带着唇上那湿亮亮的白色的一圈抬起头来，尾巴拉着Chris晃一晃：“什么叫‘多大了’，你当我是小孩哄我吗？”

Chris要被他这个小动作晃得身子都酥了，偏偏Sebastian做这种事的时候从不觉得自己有流露出半分可爱式的嗔怪，是真心实意地要质问、要唬住Chris，因此一天里如果逗得急了，他能用尾巴缠Chris好几次。

他反手一捉，握了Sebastian的尾巴：“我买的时候的确说是给家里的小朋友的。”

Sebastian很有震慑力地把剩下的一块杯底嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响，尾巴渐渐收紧。Chris给他递了张纸巾：“别噘小嘴宝贝。”

沙发上传来响亮的干呕声，Anthony说话的时候那层报纸就被气流打得微微浮动：“噁，Chris Evans。我决定明天起就回家午休了。”

Sebastian立刻做贼似的飞速抽走了尾巴。“那个……”

“你们猜有多少人问我你们是不是在谈恋爱？”Anthony索性也不睡了，彻底掀掉那张报纸——他本来也只是想用它挡挡眼，不要一直看着春天里一大一小两只躁动的猫，现在看来根本没用。Chris问：“多少？”

Anthony比了个手势。Sebastian吃惊地睁大了眼睛，仿佛从未意识到二人又多明显；再开口的时候，声音就细了一些：“这么多……”

同其他人聊到暧昧关系上，刚吃下去的饼干似乎就在肚子里烧起来了。Chris很明白Sebastian那一阵一阵的威风劲儿，每次劲头过了之后都会后知后觉地害羞，此时便弯下腰，猛地亲了那又开始慌张的小猫咪一口，说：“怎么样Seb？这么多人都觉得咱们是天生一对。”

“根本不是那个意思——不对，你怎么突然亲我！”

Chris根本不为所动，又意犹未尽地揉了一遍他的耳朵，这才在旁边坐下，开始看上午传上来的稿子。二人假装相安无事过了后半个中午，就在Sebastian准备下楼上班去的时候，Chris盯着屏幕，漫不经心地叫了一句：“Seb。”

Sebastian转头的一瞬间，Chris就向他那边伸了伸脸。Sebastian猝不及防，唇轻飘飘地蹭着Chris的面颊过去，后者这才得逞地笑道：“你也亲我了。”

Sebastian：“……”

Anthony整理办公桌的手一顿，语气很复杂。“天啊。”

Sebastian简直要变回去咬这个混蛋一顿了。他想搞点什么破坏，但是看了一圈，既动不得Chris的漂亮手稿，也不能推翻那个给自己的小糖罐，最后手伸进总裁衣兜里掏了半天，只掏出一支钢笔，就生气地带着笔跑了。

玩闹归玩闹，Sebastian的作品确实相当出色。晚上下班的时候Chris假装没发生过中午那些事，给他嘴里塞了根在盒装奶里插好的吸管，然后就叮嘱他要为三个月之后的内部设计会做准备。

他们在一楼大厅里走，已经有相熟的同事笑眯眯地对Sebastian挤眼睛了。Sebastian被那些友善的笑意盯得不好意思起来，只吮了半口牛奶，问：“设计会？”

他这几天扬言要戒猫薄荷，Chris听后便没断过这一对一式的鲜奶供应，Sebastian每次都说不要了，但最后还是喝得很快，现在连说话都带着一股香喷喷、甜柔柔的奶味。但在大庭广众之下，Chris只得将一些心思按捺了，接着说正事：“我还以为Scarlett跟你说过了。内部设计会一年两次，内容和主题都是一次一换，其实娱乐性质更多些，但不是比团队建设好玩多了吗。优秀的稿件还能在结束后进行深度发展，有很多人才都是在设计会中出现的。”

Sebastian点点头。今天是星期六，前一天晚上他确实像当初答应的那样，乖乖地跟Bella和Gary说了不用做他的那份晚饭（“但你还是会回家睡觉，对吧？”Gary笑着逗他）。“那今年的主题定下来了吗？”

他们走进车库，Chris替他拉开车门后，微微弯腰，小臂支在车门上方看着他，一歪头，示意他先进去。

“‘邂逅’。”Chris专注地看着他，说。

Sebastian突然感到一阵血涌上脸颊，立刻咬着下唇钻进了副驾驶，扯过安全带给自己扣好。Chris笑着从另一边钻进来，摸摸他的脸：“又害羞了？”

Sebastian也不躲，但是发音里又带上猫的特征了，在车库的昏暗里喵喵地说：“没有。”

Chris发动了汽车，但是没驶出去。他又看了Sebastian一会，俯身道：“牛奶好喝吗？”

两个人似乎都清楚，这句问话不需要回答。Sebastian睫毛颤抖着，轻轻地张了那被舔到一直泛着水光的嘴唇，Chris立刻吻了上去。他没系安全带，身体几乎贴上Sebastian的，一只手已经很不规矩地摸进了那薄薄的衣料里，手指找到那胸前的小点，不轻不重地揪住拧了一下。

Sebastian正化在亲吻里晕晕乎乎，被揪得一抖，贴着他的嘴唇细细地叫着要说什么，但是话音都断断续续地被Chris拆成几节吞进了肚子里。Chris按着他亲了好一会还不减兴，另一只手也覆了上来，盖住他胸口薄薄的一片细皮嫩肉揉了两下，Sebastian忍了忍，还是泄出哭腔来，开始推他了。

Chris又顺着他的嘴唇啄了一下，这才把他放开，还贴心地把他凌乱的衣襟整理好，自己像小饱一餐的野兽般舔着嘴唇坐了回去，系好安全带：“奶不错。”

他这句话简直流氓到发指，Sebastian一时之间根本辨不清他说的是哪个“奶”，耻到尾巴毛都层层地炸了起来，咕嗷咕嗷地凶了两声后发现没用，眼睛一转，缩在副驾上，变回了小猫。

Chris：“……”

他两眼放光，刚要说什么，Sebastian就飞扑上来，嗷呜一口，咬住了他的手背。

要是咬了胳膊或者腿，那用衣服挡一挡牙印，就没效果了。Chris猛然被啃上一口，疼得嘶嘶吸气，忙不迭地捋着他给他顺毛：“宝宝……”

“呼呼呜呜！”都说了不许叫宝宝！

“乖，宝贝，Sebby……我错了，我下次不摸你的……嗷！”

Sebastian重重地合了合上下牙后终于松了口，满意地审视着那一排泛红的牙印，在Chris的腿上走起了方步。至少一个星期，Chris都要带着这圈细小但深的牙印工作了，总裁开会一伸手……Sebastian得意地咬着自己的尾巴，在狭窄的空间里强行打了个滚。

Chris抬手打开了车顶灯，让他们周围亮起来。Sebastian正在开心地抱着尾巴吃，后腿又一蹬一蹬地踢着Chris的手腕。Chris轻轻地摸了他两下，也抓住他的尾巴帮他固定好。

咬尾巴是Sebastian从小就有的习惯，类似于人类幼崽咬指甲。他在快活中沉浸了一会，把尾巴尖舔得湿漉漉的，松开前爪准备起来，结果发现尾巴还在嘴边，正向他嘴里拱。

Chris说：“再来一下，你吃尾巴太可爱了。”

Sebastian下意识地又伸出舌头舔了几下，突然觉得不对劲，警惕地看着Chris，来回地打滚挣脱束缚。Chris却按着他好一顿摸，弯下身子来一下下地跟他碰鼻子尖，有点坏地说：“总有一天能含得过来的。”

Sebastian身形一滞，瞬间就反应过来了男人在说哪件事。于是半分钟后，Chris两边手上的牙印对称了。

最后，是Sebastian用Chris的领带蒙了Chris的眼，叼着衣服去后座变回来的。

他们这样一闹，到餐厅时已有些晚了，正好挑了靠窗的位置看夜景。这家的食物和服务都以细腻精致著称，服务生拿了两份菜单来，Chris顺手接过，露出了手上新鲜的咬痕。

那痕迹明显不是人的牙印，服务生立刻问：“先生，您的手？需不需要贴药……”

Sebastian当即把脸挡在酒水单后面。

“没事的。”Chris微微一笑，目光直直地看向那张微抖的酒水单，“家猫易怒。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口交

09

Sebastian其实是有点想替Chris舔舔伤口的，但听到那句话之后就放下了手里的单子，气鼓鼓地盯着Chris看。Chris好似全没察觉，等服务生走了之后才笑眯眯地转过来，说：“宝贝怎么又生气啦？”

“你这句话说的好像我是脾气差的小情人一样！”Sebastian低声抗议，“而且我怎么就是你家猫了？我是Gary和Bella的。”

他说着，便准备踢一下Chris的那双新皮鞋以表权威。但Chris却识破了他的小心思，脚尖一抬，直接在桌下勾住了他的脚腕，向着自己这边带过来：“脾气差和小情人我都不太敢苟同。”

Sebastian听到对方没有要让自己做小情人，下意识地愣了一下；Chris就趁着他发愣，又得寸进尺地用自己的小腿蹭了蹭Sebastian的，说：“我是要堂堂正正地追你，让你做我男朋友的。”

他说这句话的时候面不改色心不跳，看起来的确相当真诚，Sebastian被说得耳根发红，但还是翘着脚尖反勾了一下Chris的脚腕，示意对方不要再搞小动作：“那你追人的方式可真不一般。每个人都被你压在沙发上追求吗，Evans先生？”

“每个人摸你尾巴你都会硬吗，Sebastian？”Chris回敬他，手指把桌角为渲染气氛而设的小坐灯向对面推过去。餐厅里的顶灯微暗，每张桌子之间都隔着隔板，他把“硬”这个词咬得轻轻的，很有那么一点坏模样地看着Sebastian被映在新添的光芒中的脸，说：“啊，又脸红了。”

这个人平日在员工面前总是一副严谨正直的样子，谁知道他流氓起来这么没完没了。Sebastian一时说不过他，心里又怦怦跳起来，拉拉扯扯地把那小灯推回去，很生硬地转移了话题，说：“设计会的事，你好像只跟我说了一半。”

Chris很有分寸，只在他松开那灯之前又摸了一下他的手指，便正坐起来，没再缠着他不放：“对。除了效果图和工艺图外，要是能自己提供样品，那就更好了。至于究竟设计的是哪种饰物，颈饰耳饰手饰都没有限制，符合主题就可以了。”

Sebastian低头思索：“‘邂逅’……我首先想到的是茉莉黄。”

“你很偏爱黄色系啊。”服务生端上了开胃菜，Chris一点头，“尝尝这个烟熏三文鱼。”

被切成细细薄片的三文鱼层层堆叠在碎冰中，柠檬角在一旁散发出甜润的清香。Sebastian有点不安，说：“那……蓝紫？”

“不，刚才这个思路很好。”Chris为他挤柠檬，抬头向他一勾嘴角，“你们小猫是不是都喜欢暖和的颜色？”

“好像是。”鼻尖在食物的香气下细微地抽动，Sebastian叉起一片鱼，咪咪地说。Chris笑了，安抚他：“不用担心，不需要改。Scarlett有一半作品都是以蓝色为基调的，没有问题。要发挥自己的优势风格。”

Sebastian陷入沉思。经过烟熏工艺的三文鱼的味道更独特了，在他嘴里香甜柔软地化开，不同珠宝品类的辅材和工艺也在他的脑海里迅速被一条条地快速列举出来。他们就这样默默地吃了一会鱼片——Chris吃得不多；然后Chris又说：“下个月在波士顿有一场珠宝展，会有很多业内人士去观展交流。你可以跟我一起去。”

Sebastian停止了咀嚼。“我？”他抬起头，睁大眼睛，有点结巴了，“可是，我刚入职……”

“谁跟你说新人就不能看展了？”Chris失笑，语气里带着一种温柔的纵容，“你可以做三天我的小助理。”

“可Anthony……”

“他不去。我不在的时候需要他管理公司。”

Sebastian咬着嘴唇。“会有人说你的。”

“说我什么？带心爱的小男孩去看珠宝展这种事浪漫到过分吗？”

“别傻了。”Sebastian用叉子卷起一段刚上桌的意面，瞪他一眼，“大家肯定都会觉得你应该带Scarlett去。”

“啊，她可独惯了，动不动就自己跑去展厅门店。”Chris说着，若有所思。Sebastian有点不自在地吃着嘴里的东西。他当然想跟Chris一起去展会了，但是他不希望自己得到这个名额是因为跟Chris有什么暧昧关系，他希望那仅仅是因为他有能力、有潜力。

Chris似乎看穿了他的想法。又思考了一会，Chris说：“还有一个多月的时间。如果你有三份设计能过稿出货，我就带你去。”

忧虑被一扫而空，Sebastian突然感到一阵奇妙的兴奋。他犹豫了一下，用力点点头。Chris打量着他，喝了一口酒，放下杯子时笑着说：“这么喜欢被安排指令吗，甜心？”

Sebastian佯怒道：“不许这样叫我。”心里却开心地膨起来。

Chris被可爱到了。他换回哄小猫咪的语气来讲话，说：“那我叫你宝贝。宝贝，如果你觉得太有负担的话，我可以帮你一起修稿。”

气氛顿时比刚才轻松多了。Sebastian噘嘴：“这不是作弊吗？”

“下命令的是你老板，帮你过稿的是你的追求者。”Chris甜言蜜语，“来，碰一下。”

Sebastian也笑了。他们碰杯，喝金朗姆和威士忌。

半个小时后，Sebastian就生气地怀疑Chris的汽车是不是有什么问题，为什么Chris在餐厅里像模像样的，但一上车就要乱摸他。他们吃完饭已经快要九点钟了，餐厅在一座大厦的顶层，Chris的车就在大厦的地下车库里；车库里暗暗的，Chris还是先为Sebastian拉开了车门，但后者坐上去后他却没动，而是俯身用力搂了一下Sebastian的腰。

“你怎么——嗯——”Sebastian才抗议到一半就被堵了嘴，Chris一边吻他一边毫不客气地钻进副驾位骑上他的腿，左手拉上车门后顺势握着座椅调档一扯，右手按住跟着被放平的椅背一起仰倒的Sebastian，整套动作一气呵成。Sebastian反应过来的时候已经被压得死死的了，Chris一路吮上他的脖颈，在亲吻的水声中低声说：“你都不知道刚刚在餐厅我有多想……”

Sebastian回忆了一下，觉得自己根本没做什么过火的动作，顿时委屈地挣扎起来，不知道是在辩驳什么：“呜……我没有……”

“你的腿勾我的腿的时候，”Chris的手伸进他的衣摆，“我满脑子都是怎么让它们盘在我的腰上……”

Sebastian突然意识到，即便收敛了气息，Chris也依旧是一头在春天里躁动不安的猛虎。他又委屈又害怕，被摸着头，Chris的手指一下下地梳他的头发，哄他：“乖，耳朵尾巴放出来。”

另一只大手握住他半勃的阴茎，Sebastian带着哭腔“呜”了一声，挺了挺胯，耳朵和尾巴听话地冒了出来，哀求地在Chris健壮的手臂上蹭了蹭。他想斥责对方发情突然、不知羞耻，但是话到嘴边，又想起自己昨晚睡前摸自己的时候还想起雄虎了，于是又咬了下唇不吭声。Chris耐心地一笑，一边撸动他，一边轻轻地舔他的牙齿和嘴唇，直到他呼噜着松口，任由男人的舌尖顶进去。

他不知道Chris是不是要在这里干他，他以为他们就算睡觉也会在酒店干净的套房里。想到这里他又伤心了，发出不满的呜咽，尾巴夹在两腿之间不断地轻颤。Chris的裤子褪到一半，那根硬热的阴茎里流出来的前液沾上他被扒得赤裸的双腿，让他羞耻地瑟缩。他要坚持不住了。Chris的技术太好了，指节刮过他的囊袋，大拇指柔而快地揉蹭他的冠状沟，让他惊叫着射在对方的手心里。

Sebastian大口喘气，茫然地看着Chris舔舐沾满精液的手指。就在这时他听到了脚步声，由远及近，侵入他朦胧的脑海，离他们的车子越来越近。他立刻紧张地哭咽起来，背部拱起，一个劲地向Chris怀里缩，把自己的脸埋进男人的胸口。“不要……有人来了……”

他每次刚从高潮中挣扎回来的时候都会格外脆弱。Chris来回抚摸他的后背，按摩他扁平的耳朵，温声哄他。“没关系，外面看不见的。”

Sebastian用力摇头，Chris的大手直接覆上他的后臀，让他的瞳孔被惊慌地放大到周围只剩一圈细细的边。Chris那么大，这里又没有润滑剂。他眨了眨眼，尾巴绕上对方的手腕，发出紧张的呜呜声。

他明明只是被亲了亲又自己射了一次，却可怜得像是被按着干了一夜似的，Chris喉咙一阵发紧，正打算揉他的屁股过过手瘾再要他给自己撸出来，就听Sebastian细声细气地问：“能不能用嘴……”

Chris深吸一口气。“什么？”

“请不要在这里干我。”Sebastian不敢看他的眼睛，声音很小，“我给你口……”

Chris低吼一声，向前一扑，阴茎戳上那双总在不自知地吐出撩人语句的嘴唇，粗长的尾巴在Sebastian肌肉结实的光裸腰腹上牢牢地缠了一圈，显得禁忌又色情。Sebastian大睁着眼，像是第一次吃热骨头的小狗，扑面的细汗和潮红，他小心翼翼地伸出一只手摸了摸面前的柱身，似乎有点不知道怎么做，最后用上两只手把硬热的性器捧住了，伸出舌尖舔了一口；只一口，他的眼圈就更红了。

Chris快要爆炸了，他捏住Sebastian的下巴，另一只手鼓励地在猫耳后按揉个不停。“真乖。”他哑着嗓子说，“张嘴，宝贝，小心牙齿，舌头放平。天啊，操——就是这样。”

阴茎顶进去一半，在Sebastian的嘴里缓慢地抽插，龟头不断蹭过他的无措地胡乱动着的舌头。Sebastian被顶得直仰头，唾液和泪水都被噎得顺着脸颊流下来，但是Chris还有一大半露在外面。他用两只手包住那部分来回撸动，头也艰难地动了起来，努力跟手指的频率保持一致，嘴里不断发出呜呜的声音。他有一种喉管都被塞满了的错觉。

Chris颤抖着吸气，尾巴收紧。“太棒了，你他妈的……你不可思议。”

即便是在这种境地下，被夸奖还是让Sebastian本能地晃了晃头，甩甩尾巴。但紧接着Chris最后的一份忍耐也消失了，他直起身，捧着Sebastian的双颊，把阴茎抽出到头，然后用力地压了进去。

Sebastian发出一声模糊而无助的抽噎。Chris开始快速地操他的嘴，他要跟不上节奏了，但舌头还是努力地裹上去，被撞得仰起头眨巴眼。他自认很乖地在这种暴烈的攻势下摸了一会Chris时不时会撞上他下颌的囊袋，但换来的是对方狠狠地在他乳尖上拧了一记。Sebastian挺起胸呻吟，Chris喘息粗重，咬牙切齿地说：“……小浪货！”

Sebastian突然为了这句话而颤抖着哭出声。Chris好奇妙。Chris的荤话也好奇妙，仿佛他天生就是想听Chris一边压着他干点什么一边改了称呼，一反平日里的甜蜜，换一些更不堪更下流的。他卖力地转头，试图吞得更深，两只手抓上Chris的胯。Chris的手突然轻挛着收紧了。

他抬起头，迎上Chris眼里翻滚的欲望和不可思议。Chris闭了闭眼睛，似乎忍耐了一下，再睁开的时候喘息了一声，猛地向他压上来，阴茎满满当当地塞进他嘴里，顶到他的喉管。“你他妈完美。”Chris低吼，埋在他嘴里凌乱无序地撞他，“完美、完美、完美。操。”

Sebastian哭喘着，兴奋又紧张地蜷缩。Chris热烫的手心压上他的后脑勺，用力抵着他，深深地射在他嘴里。他努力地跟着Chris射精时抽搐的频率咽了几下，还是被呛得发出细弱的呜呜嘤嘤的呻吟。

他回想着之前Chris给他口交时的做法，吐出一截茎身，生涩地吮吸着那个还在流出少量液体的小孔。Chris抽搐了一下，突然抽走了阴茎，Sebastian舌尖还搭在外面，嘴唇一塌糊涂，迷茫地眯着眼睛看着他。

Chris扑上去按着他亲，动作急切。“天啊，宝贝，”他说着一下下亲吻Sebastian肿胀的唇瓣，“你都不知道你有多棒。你太会了，好像天生就知道怎么含……”

Sebastian被这种话撩拨得直发抖，又开始对着Chris挺腰蹭胯。“那你……那你也帮帮我……”

Chris轻笑。“刚刚不是给你摸过了吗？”

Sebastian羞涩地辗转呻吟，眼角还挂着泪，嗷呜咬在Chris的锁骨上。“你也用嘴……”

“真乖。我的宝贝想要什么就会诚实地说。”Chris下移身体，温柔地吸了吸他的乳头。Sebastian溢出几声惊喘，他没想到这样也可以得到夸奖。

他闭上眼睛，放纵自己沉浸在Chris的舔弄里。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

10

星期一的早晨，Chris在公司楼下散步。

好吧，他承认他早起半个小时在这里乱兜圈的原因是他太想Sebastian了，他们可是分开了整整一个星期日呢。他用手插着兜，在大楼附近漫无目的地乱转，希望能捉住一只落单的Sebastian，掐掐那对绒耳朵再一起上班。

转到第三圈的时候，Chris在楼后的花圃发现了一个熟悉的蹲着的背影。他放轻了脚步走过去，一条长长的猫尾巴在他凑近的时候拱出来，绕着他的脚腕不轻不重地抽了一下。

“别吓到我的小猫。”Sebastian专注地说，正探头在草丛里摆弄着什么。Chris被捉个现行也不尴尬，顺势在旁边蹲下来，问：“什么小——哇，宝贝！”

Sebastian的手心里正托着一团上下浮动的、柔和地晕开乳白色光芒的亮球，他的脚边是一只蜷缩着的小猫，脏兮兮的，Chris用了好久才辨认出那是上个星期Sebastian在街边抚摸的那只。Sebastian轻缓地发出细糯的咪咪声，一边慢而有力地捋着小猫的后颈，一边把那团魔法光晕覆上了它杂乱的皮毛。

Chris全神贯注地看着。他从不知道Sebastian也会魔法，使用魔法似乎被默认为是巫师特有的权力。不知为什么，他这一生不只与一两个巫师打交道，但从没有一个人在施展魔法时能够拥有Sebastian这样圣洁又温软的模样。他跟Anthony认识很久了，知道治愈魔法是分层级的，像是刚刚乳白色的一抹，只能让身体回暖、情绪稍稍平静几分，在所有的效果里实属普通。真正能迅速缓解心灵痛苦和身体不适的那一种，拥有的是像正午的山泉一样流淌着的亮金色——他的公司刚起步时前景本不乐观，在几年前的一段醉酒的、焦虑的日子里，Anthony对他用过。

但Sebastian尽心去安抚小动物的样子却不输于任何一位高阶白巫。那抹灵光先是沉寂在小猫的身体中了，似乎没有起到任何作用，使Sebastian的脸上一瞬间显出了一种幼崽般的茫然和失望；Chris正想说些什么活跃气氛，便见几秒钟内，小猫背上的皮毛又一缕缕地亮起来，一阵并不刺眼的光芒波浪般漾开，再消散下去的时候，那些原本脏乱打结的猫毛便已归于柔顺了。那只原本脆弱的小猫站起来，原地转了几圈，似乎有点搞不懂是怎么回事，但还是长长地对Sebastian叫了一声：“喵——”

那声音说不上中气十足，但至少已经比之前好很多了。Sebastian的表情放松下来，尾巴重新高高地支起来，只有尾尖勾出一个小小的半弧，兴奋地抖动着。他松开刚刚一直用力咬着的下唇，也又长又软地回过去：“喵——喵嗷——”

“咪呜？”

Sebastian闻声勾起嘴角，终于轻松地看着Chris了：“它问我你是谁呢。”

Chris摆出一副无辜的模样：“我也是猫，体态大了点。”

那条漂亮的尾巴一偏，轻飘飘地拂过Chris的指头尖。Sebastian站起身来，说：“这话传回族群，你怕是要被声讨了。”

那只小猫扒着Sebastian的裤腿，似乎是要Sebastian抱。Chris便眼睁睁地看着Sebastian又弯腰把小猫抱了起来，宠溺地笑着，说：“小家伙。你叫什么名字？”

Chris突然一阵吃醋。他还蹲在地上，于是也跟着扯扯Sebastian的另一边裤脚：“Seb……”

Sebastian抱着小猫低头看他，先是有点迷惑，但没过一会就又脸红了。他后退几步，声音细了半分：“没用呢……”

“真的没用吗？”Chris站起来逼近几步，表情和语气都很委屈，但还是一点都不似柔弱小猫，倒像个四处霸凌的野兽：“真的没用……吗……”

他说到后几个字的时候已经吻了上去，把那半截蓄意博取拥抱的问句揉碎在交缠的唇齿间。Sebastian似乎是被他多日来的流氓行径欺负熟了，自知挣扎不过，被来回地舔了几圈就张开嘴，呼吸急促地任他亲吻。Sebastian接吻的时候完全就是只受惊的小猫咪了，从来都不会老老实实地闭上眼睛，睫毛时常惊慌地扑闪，又密又长地扫过Chris眼下。Chris有意再挨几下这样痒而软的撩拨，又凑近了些，Sebastian的嗓子里便冒出无助的“嗯嗯”声，好像被压住了尾巴似的。

他们快要贴在一起了。被Sebastian抱在胸前的那只小猫被挤压到，不满地喵喵几声，挣脱束缚窜下去了。Sebastian连忙推着Chris的胸膛同他分开，抱怨道：“你能不能不要这样什么都不提醒就亲上来……”

“提醒？”Chris贴着他，语气还很湿润缱绻：“是这样吗：亲爱的Sebby宝贝，我要吻你了？”

“不许你一直叫我宝贝——”

“那床上叫？”

“走开。”Sebastian耻得要命，耳朵一阵乱抖，“我要上班了——”

“还有十二分钟才开始打卡呢。”Chris每次都恰到好处的撩拨一下，点到为止，此刻便让开身体容Sebastian过去。那只小猫又回到花圃边了，正在舔毛。他们看看它，一同向公司的方向走去，Chris问：“你来得这么早就是为了陪它？我都不知道你会魔法。”

Sebastian得意地翘起尾巴，又突然想起这是何地，赶紧一晃，把耳朵尾巴都隐去了。

“对呀，我可是巫师家庭的猫。”

他可不会说这个魔法他缠着Bella练了一个星期才开始见效。从第一天上班时见到流浪猫起，他就决心要好好练习魔法了：他大学时也尝试过，但是没有坚持，现在都快要忘光了。

“可真是只了不起的小猫。”

Sebastian勾起一个微笑。“也许我应该再学一些别的，比如说，让一头虎不那么心浮气躁……”

“Seb，我在发情期，你也是。”

他们已经快要进入办公楼了，Sebastian睁大眼睛看向他，有点慌乱。“小点声，混蛋。听着——”他借势停下来，压低了声音对Chris说：“不许你再干扰我工作。”

他那副模样仿佛Chris才是他的下属，显然Sebastian也意识到了，他似乎想找补两句，但是Chris笑眯眯地说：“好的，先生。”

Sebastian没睬那个调侃的称呼，接着说：“这是你自己给我开出的条件：三套稿出货，就带我……就一起去看展览。你如果上班时间再乱发邮件给我，我就做不完了。”

他似乎已经在用尽全力去装凶了，Chris很配合，乖乖地说：“好呀。”

Sebastian怀疑地盯了他一会，似乎不太相信Chris能忍住在展会日之前不对他动手动脚。于是他犹豫了一下，还是咬字轻轻地补充道：“也不能摸……亲也不行。”

Chris毫不掩饰脸上的失望。“那我也太可怜了吧。”

“Scarlett说你单身了很多年。Evans先生，请你自己渡过难关。”

“……好吧。现在离上班还有七分钟。”

Sebastian警觉地眨巴眨巴眼：“所以呢？”

“所以——”Chris突然抓住了他的手腕跑起来，Sebastian刚想惊叫，又想起这时已经有人陆陆续续地来上班了，便把叫声憋在了嗓子里。他被Chris推搡着按进了一楼的厕所隔间，男人一只手抓着他，另一只手干脆利落地落了锁。Sebastian立刻挣扎了起来，耳朵尾巴都蓬蓬地炸开，他张牙舞爪地抗议道：“Chris——你实在是太无耻了——”

因为担心其他隔间也有人，所以他的声音也低低的，又被亲吻盖下去。Chris哄他，说最后亲一下，然后落下马桶盖，把他按坐在上面反复舔他的唇瓣，再直起身来挑开皮带搭扣——

Chris确实没有摸他。Chris是一直紧盯着他的脸喘息，在他耳边哑着嗓子喃喃，然后射在卫生纸上的。

为了不再被邪恶的Chris力量侵入大脑，Sebastian甚至一整天都没有喝牛奶。茶水间里那种外包装带着Chris气味的牛奶。——事实上，除了Sebastian以外，似乎也没有几位设计师会拥有强烈的边喝奶边赶稿的欲望。

因为Chris，他居然要忍受画图期间没有猫薄荷和热奶的痛苦。Sebastian生气地想着，蹬了一下地板滑远椅子，打量着自己的图稿。上个星期他就为它打过大稿，一枚适合少女的胸针，黄宝石、无色水晶与银线条，但中央宝石的切割角度总让他觉得怪怪的，一时间似乎不知道怎么排列好。

他呼出一口气，但没有流露出烦躁的神色。Black抬起头来看他：“遇到麻烦事儿啦？”

“烟花切割。”Sebastian喃喃道，“它能够让黄宝石呈现出最漂亮的效果，但是我觉得跟整体设计不太搭……”

Black也滑了过来，盯着他的设计稿看了一会——前辈的考量让Sebastian有点害羞，但他努力没有表现出来——Black用笔杆搔了搔头。

“这个设计……枕形好像也不太行。”

Sebastian鼓鼓嘴巴。“也许我要换个表达方式。”

“问问Chris？”Black突然提议，“你们不是关系很好嘛。”

Sebastian结结巴巴。“有、有吗？”

“全公司都知道那件事，小子。”Black说着一笑。Sebastian想问“那件事”指的是什么，但还是忍住了。

“好吧。”过了一会，在下班时间几个同事零零散散地整理东西时，新的灵感也没能击中Sebastian。他抓起手稿，慢慢挪上了楼。

“这是给‘邂逅’准备的那几套之一吗？”Chris问，一边看稿子一边抓着他的手腕把他拉到自己身边。“整体来说不错，但是你觉得符合主题吗……怎么又害羞了？我不是没抓你的手吗？”

Sebastian正在把自己的手腕往外抽：“不行……手腕也不行……”

“被我拉拉手腕你都会走神吗？你还说你不喜欢我？”

在旁边的桌子上，Anthony重重地合上电脑。“我下班了。”

“正好，Anthony靠窗，这会的光线看图纸比较清晰。”Chris站起来带着Sebastian向Anthony的位置进发。Anthony一时语塞。

Anthony最终无奈地笑着离开了，表情就像是扔掉了两个智商不太高的崽。而Chris继续若无其事地讲了下去：“看得出来你这套设计的面向群体是年轻女性了，形状走向也比较收敛，那不如——”他的手指一点，在中间宝石的堆砌处画了一个圈，“缩小、精简。好不好？”

他前面都说得一本正经甚至严肃，但最后一句“好不好”却突然来了个大转弯，声音压下去，一个短短的词被讲的温柔又纵容，仿佛是在跟自己心爱的人商量什么家中的私事。Sebastian本来听得全神贯注，突然来了这么一下，脸顿时烧起来，不知什么时候溜出来的尾巴又生气地摇摇Chris的手腕：“你认真一点！”

Chris一笑，似乎很想亲他一下，但是遵守诺言，控制住了自己。Sebastian没来由的一阵失落，只好转移话题说：“还有切割样式……”

“这个啊，”Chris又瞥了一眼设计图，接着转回来看着他，语气一放轻，像是在说情话：“梨形有点常见了，试试三角或者长三角。给年轻女孩子戴，不要让效果太圆润的做主要切割方式，比如弧面那种搭欧泊和猫眼才常见的。不衬年纪。”

“知道了。”Sebastian小声说。他不明白为什么即便没有身体触碰和乱七八糟的荤话情话流氓话，他们之间的气氛也能做到如此暧昧。他想这会就把稿子修完给Chris看看，但是天色又不早了，不由得坐在椅子上纠结起来。

Chris看起来倒是很自若。他喝了一口水，放下杯子的时候漫不经心地问：“去我家？”

Sebastian搭在Chris旁边的尾巴一弹：“什么？”

他抬起头，紧张地抓住椅子板。Chris说：“去我家呀。你不是今天就想定初稿吗？”

“可是……”

“我不干你。”

那个随口吐出来的字眼让Sebastian不大高兴地撇撇嘴：“我可打不过一只虎……”

Chris故意大声地哀叹，抽出一张新纸，刷刷地写了起来。Sebastian探头过去：“你要写什么？”

“一个合同呀。我得发誓我不对你做太超过的事，否则就把总裁这个职位辞掉。”

Sebastian看着Chris越写越歪，什么“绝对不用Sebastian的嘴或者手干错误的事”、“绝对不做要使用润滑剂的事”、“保证Sebastian可以吃到烤肉”……

“什么合同像你的这么不正经啊……”Sebastian抱怨，“真的有烤肉吗？”

“是啊，我有一个阳台和一套烤具。”

“可是我家里……”

“打个电话，小宝贝儿？”

“……”

三个小时后，他们已经改完初稿，在Chris的阳台上烤肉了。

Sebastian一边谴责自己意志力之低，一边舒舒服服地欣赏给鸡翅刷蜂蜜的Chris。这是他第一次看到Chris穿工字背心，饱满又不过分的肌肉匀称地砌起了旁边这具身体，老虎带着斑纹的尾巴悠闲地摆动，黑色的尾尖让他频频想伸爪去抓一抓。

“多刷点，Chris。”他莫名得意地命令道。Chris闻言笑了，又把蘸饱了蜂蜜的烤刷在已经摆进无烟烤盘里的鸡翅上一划。金黄的蜜汁在烤翅周围溢着，Sebastian抽抽鼻子，看着Chris熟练地切肉块，说：“这套烤架真棒。”

“你可以经常来吃呀。”Chris很愉悦地说，把那些方方正正的牛肉块收进一个小盆里，开始调制腌制用的酱料。他的心情似乎格外好，越过Sebastian的手拿迷迭香和胡椒粉，随口哼了一段歌出来。

Sebastian听着那调子，突然觉得迎面扑在脸上的夜风柔暖又舒服，问道：“这是什么歌？”

“不知道，”Chris笑着说，“没有名字，大学的时候胡乱编的。”

Sebastian的手顿了顿，有点惊奇，觉得Chris实在是很厉害。他侧头看着Chris均匀地翻滚牛肉，真心实意地说：“刚刚这段好配深夜。或者安静的森林。”

“没错。”Chris仰头看着大城市里没什么星光的夜空，微微一笑，闲闲地说：“我写的时候，想到的是在山林里喝溪水的时候，抬头看见一只比我小得多的动物爬上树冠，被抖落的叶子正好落进水里的样子。”

Sebastian回味了一下，又想起Chris的那些极度精致漂亮的手稿，心里莫名地一阵温柔，说：“感觉的确是这样，但它可不能取这么长的名字。”

“是吗？”Chris侧过头来笑着看看他，尾巴上密实的绒毛被夜风拂得翻起波纹来，“那叫它什么好呢？”

Sebastian突然心中一动，说：“邂逅。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本垒打了

11

Chris闻言笑起来，又向他靠过来一点，两条热暖暖的尾巴有意无意地相碰又分开，Sebastian的心跳顿时乱到不知道是快了半拍还是慢半拍，为了这样的一个小动作而混乱起来，被热气、季节、烤肉的香味、时有时无的轻风和旁边人的身份撩拨着，几乎让他有了一瞬间的恍惚，想着就这样跟Chris过下去也不错。

他的尾巴被这个想法吓得一弹，上面的细毛像小针似的密密地竖起来。Chris好笑地看了他一眼，问：“怎么了？”

Sebastian不知道怎么回答，又不想用“没什么”这种话来敷衍Chris，于是就“喵喵”地叫了两声意图含混过去。因为心虚，他的声音比平时还要细软，尾音怯生生地垂下去，消散在夜风里。

Chris拿烤夹的手一顿，再动起来的时候，他就叹了一声，是有些温柔又有些无奈的语气：“Seb，你再这样叫一些黏人又让我听不懂的，我就要当成性暗示了。”

Sebastian涨红了脸，假装把注意力集中在被摆好了一块块牛肉的烤架上。Chris调制的配料好香，他凑过去看着肉块泛起熟热的颜色，说：“我们不要烤得太熟。”

“好啊，我也不喜欢吃熟的。”Chris说。

他们几乎是边做边吃，烤到最后一盘的时候，两个人都很饱了。Sebastian餍足地眯着眼睛滚在阳台的躺椅上，半分撒娇地道：“请你在它好了的时候喂给我一块，Chris。”

“你在家也是巫师们喂你吗？”Chris笑着说，仔细地用叉子挑了挑，找到一块成色不错的，扎了之后放在嘴边吹了吹，这才递给他。Sebastian一口把它咬了进去，勾起嘴角：“不错。继续保持。”

Chris哈哈大笑，半分钟后端了剩下的牛肉和两个叉子过来，跟他卧在一起慢慢分食了。

吃完夜宵半小时，在看了一点《动物世界》——Chris贴心地找了森林野猫篇给他看——之后，面对着睡觉时间，Sebastian终于紧张起来了。

他几个小时前怎么会觉得跟Chris住在一起没关系呢，Sebastian坐在床边心不在焉地擦着洗澡后湿漉漉的头发，听着浴室里的水声想。Chris刚刚让他先洗澡了，但他洗的时候满脑子都是自己被Chris按在浴室镜子前操的样子，简直就是不知羞耻。

他也不知道自己为什么面对Chris时就会想到色情的事情上去。也许是因为发情期吧。

他难受地打了个滚，把自己卷进那条小薄被。

淋浴的声音停了。半分钟后，Chris走了出来，Sebastian从被子里探出头。他妈的。Chris洗完澡的时候真他妈是绝顶性感，他咽了咽口水，犹豫地盯着Chris腰间那条随着走路的动作而轻晃的毛巾。

“怎么了？”Chris问，语气让他分辨不出是故意还是无心。Sebastian咕哝了一声，缩回被子里。“没什么……”

Chris笑了，那笑声更让他羞耻紧张。脚步声顺着房间绕了一个圈，窗帘被拉上时的轻响和电灯开关的声音，他的眼前一黑，是Chris关了灯。床的另一侧一沉，Chris躺了上来。

Sebastian不舒服地缩了缩，想起曾经那么多次Chris是怎样为他口交和把粗壮的阴茎塞进他嘴里，不由得躁动起来，悄悄地脸红了。他不知道自己躺了多久，他躺得头晕目眩，最终还是翻了个身，小心翼翼地叫道：“Chris？”

他旁边的人动了动，Sebastian才知道原来他们躺得这么近。“嗯？”

Sebastian难堪地开口。“我……”

Chris静等了一会，然后在黑暗中戏谑地笑了。“不行。还记得吗？你不允许我碰你。”

Sebastian生气又羞耻。他的尾巴把被子顶起来，又不满地戳戳床单。“好吧。”Chris说，“你想要什么？”

窸窸窣窣的声音，面前晕开了一团昏暗的暖光，是Chris按开了台灯。Sebastian咬着嘴唇看他。

几秒种后，他扑到了Chris身上，搂住Chris的脖颈，对着Chris的嘴唇咬上去。Chris立刻毫不犹豫地迎合，手指伸进他的内裤里，握住他的尾巴根狠狠地一撸，Sebastian立刻压着Chris的下唇惊叫出声。Chris一手把他按倒，另一只手摸进床头柜里，说：“想让我怎么干你？”

Sebastian不停地躲避Chris的视线。“慢……慢一点。”他说，“就……嗯嗯……”

他的嘴唇又被堵住了。Chris拿出润滑油，胡乱扯掉了他的内裤，露出两条彻底光溜溜的长腿。盒盖被打开又合上，一根冰凉湿润的手指按揉着他从未被触碰过的的穴口，Sebastian缩了一下腿，突然害怕起来，结结巴巴地重复道：“慢……啊嗯……”

Chris捅进去一个指节，Sebastian皱着眉头适应这种突然的不适。好在润滑剂有很多，Chris耐心地一点一点地往里钻着揉开他，又用同样的方法填了第二根手指。Sebastian用胳膊挡住脸呻吟呜咽，把枕巾都弄掉了。那感觉好奇怪，又涨又痒，他忍不住提了一下臀，把那几根手指吞得深了些。

Chris轻笑。“有人第一次的一开始就忍不住了是不是。”

“闭嘴，快点做。”Sebastian红着脸斥责。

“你刚刚还叫我慢一点的。”

Sebastian又不说话了。他闭上眼睛轻吟，感受着第三根手指也加入进来，妥帖地在他体内开拓领地，摩擦过某些地方时让他战栗着呜咽挺胯。

那三根手指抽出去了。“宝贝，”Chris拥上来，指头都滑滑的湿湿的，“你流了好多水。”

“我没……嗯啊啊！Chris——”

那根他见识过好几次的阴茎的头部挤了进来，又涨又满地填补着他后穴的空虚。Sebastian惊喘着瑟瑟发抖，半分害怕半分喜欢，感觉像是被钉住了。Chris同样闷哼着，缓慢地动了两下，然后就握住他的髋部，直直地挺了进来。

“啊！”

Sebastian缩起来，几乎整个人都挂上Chris的身体，而Chris就像头晕了一瞬，爽得打了个颤，埋在他深处大口喘气。Sebastian被顶得又酸又痛，眨巴出两颗眼泪，努力蠕动着想放松一下后穴的肌肉，结果被Chris一把抓住了两边的臀瓣。

“宝贝，你第一次发情期的时候还没有变人吧？告诉我，当时有没有叫春？”

Sebastian一颤，无法控制地想起了自己以前发情期又是打滚又是咪嗷乱嚷的情形，耻得眨出一连串儿的泪花来，摇着头哀叫，后穴收得更紧了。Chris被夹得发出低沉的咆哮，压着他的身子向里撞，重重地捅了几下让他抽噎着重新软下来，这才俯身亲亲他的额头又含住那一点通红的耳垂，一面把Sebastian的耳朵含咬得泛起情色意味十足的水声来，一面说：“不回答就不回答，挤我做什么？”

“没……呜啊、啊……没挤你……”

“还说没有？”Chris缓缓地动起来，幅度不大，只埋在他深处打着圈地研磨。Sebastian哪里受得了这样的消遣，被这样蓄意出来的淫靡动作顶得直发抖，整个人越蜷越小，两条腿胡乱地向Chris身上靠，不知道是想蹬开他还是盘上他的腰胯。他就在这样纠结的煎熬里断断续续地喘了几声，终于一只手伸下去摸自己的肚子，一只手抓上Chris的手臂，呜咽道：“不行、不行——不能这样……”

Chris似乎快要控制不住自己，喉咙发紧，说话的声音也又低又哑：“那你想要哪样？说……嗯，说出来，Sebby——”

Sebastian摇摇头委屈起来，觉得Chris理当先浅一点让他适应的，而不是一上来就戳上深处的敏感点来回欺负。他要后悔了，那根东西太大又太粗，顶得他小腹都发起酸来，酸意又变成层层的酥麻在他体内蔓延，让他在Chris的怀里哭叫着直打滚。他的肠道又紧又热，毫无章法地胡乱吮上去，Chris反复试图按住乱动乱哭的小猫几次，都没按住，胸膛后面终于发出了隐隐约约的闷哼声，调整角度，身体整个伏了下去，尾巴来回摆动。

Sebastian闹到一半，吓得把眼泪都眨掉了。这是猫科动物预备捕猎时的姿势，而Chris的眼神就像是要把他一口吃掉，他惊惶起来，眼睛睁得好大，下意识地移开手露出肚皮示好，两腿也乖顺地垂下来分开，小声哀求：“Chris……”

Chris又挺胯磨蹭了几下，低吼一声，猛地扑上来干到了底，囊袋与他被那双大手用力掰开的臀缝狠狠地相撞。Sebastian仰起头尖叫，尾巴疯狂地摆动，把床单扑得尽是一条一条的凌乱褶皱，使他们周身的布料仿佛被一条软鞭抽了十几下。Chris在扑上来的一瞬间就贯穿了他，还叼住他的脖颈，真正地像兽类交配一样用牙齿和阴茎一起把他卡住，在他反应过来之前就又长长地抽出到头，又快而重地干了第二下、第三下，一只本在他臀瓣上的手移上来，精准地找到他的乳头，掐住一拧，Sebastian就捂住胸口哭出了声。Chris顺势和他十指相握了，一边激烈地动作一边在他柔软的乳肉上揉捏，揉了一会似乎不过瘾，胯下还保持着让他魂飞魄散的速度，另一只手却也摸了上来，两只手一起来回地在那片禁不起蹂躏的略鼓的胸脯上一下一下地按揉。

Sebastian被干得又痛又爽，双腿抖到滑在两边，在这种又哭又喘的时候还努力想端正地盘紧Chris的腰。乳肉被一手一边地捧住之后似乎就又只剩爽了，他在这种汹涌的快感中挣了一会，突然在Chris有节奏的手法和呼噜呼噜的声音中意识到，Chris在踩奶。

滔天的羞耻击中了他。Sebastian发出脆弱的哀叫，左右想躲，但是Chris立刻又重新咬紧了他，然后嘴唇又下移，一直含上他的乳头。Sebastian睁着迷蒙的双眼向下看，Chris正把他吸得啧啧作响，表情满足又陶醉，下身的动作却是截然相反的快速有力。那根粗壮的阴茎把他反复捅开又抽出，偏偏雄性猫的后穴本不该作这样的用途，回回都排斥地把异物向外挤，再凄惨地被虎撞开烫平。Sebastian被这样上下交缠的快感逼得混乱起来，抽噎着想摸一摸自己的阴茎，刚撸了几下就带得后穴也爽到痉挛，于是又受不住地撤了手，无助地僵了一会，呜呜地贴上去，抱着Chris哭。

Chris抬起头，放开两边被欺凌得满是牙印吻痕的红肿胸肉，又扑上来吻他。“宝贝不哭……”他一面发了狠地操干一面还要哄他，一根手指探上来把他凌乱的短发发丝别到耳后，仿佛看透了Sebastian的所想似的：“跟我说实话，说实话就不玩宝贝的奶，好不好？”

Sebastian哭咽着胡乱点头，一条腿抬起来，用脚趾蹭Chris的后背。Chris终于如他所愿地抬起他两边的腿在自己的腰上盘好，自上而下地压过来，直接操上那片敏感到顶一顶就要打抖的地方：“大不大？”

Sebastian耳朵一扁，尾巴弯成一个僵硬又不自然的弧度，哭叫呜呜咽咽地溢出来，过了一会才缓过神似的把尾巴向Chris胳膊上一勾：“呜……大……好大……”

“喜不喜欢？”Chris接着动起来，股间的声音又一次啪啪地响成一片，“嗯？说话？”

Sebastian大口地喘气，眼里只剩下Chris、野兽一样的Chris了。他点了一会头，又被提醒似的狠狠撞了一记，于是细声细气地呜咽：“嗯嗯、喜欢……”

“真棒，我的宝贝喜欢被我操。”Chris说着摸上他抽搐流水的阴茎，按着龟头轻揉了一会，惊奇地挑起眉毛向下看，发现Sebastian腹部聚了一小滩，是不知道之前什么时候射出来的。Sebastian在Chris身下羞耻地呜咽，他错觉自己被干透了，肠道里一股一股地像是在流水，Chris大拇指按着他的龟头，另外几根指头顺着柱身一抹：“射吧。”

Sebastian呻吟着，无力地挣动，射进Chris的手心里，有几滴溅上了自己的皮肤。Chris又随意地撸动了几下他敏感的性器，就凑上来，把自己饱胀的那根嵌进来，低低地一笑：“宝贝什么时候射的，我怎么不知道？”

Sebastian呜呜嗯嗯地摇头，被干到说不出话来，哪还有精力同他争辩。Chris却不依不饶地抚摸他的双囊，惹得他一阵抽泣，接着问：“是不是我刚插进来的时候就自己忍不住偷偷射了？乖，说说话，是不是一被插就会射？”

这样的淫词浪语，Sebastian是无论如何都说不出来的。他羞耻得要了命，想叫Chris别说了，然而却是似乎被在床间玩到忘了英语，张嘴便是一连串的：“呜嗯……咪呜喵喵喵喵喵……”

他这样昏沉地叫了几声，直到Chris在他身体里停住才反应过来自己刚刚是怎么叫的，顿时捂住嘴巴——想了想，把脸也捂上了。Chris却在半秒后突然像是发了狂，一把捉下他的手，干得越发没了分寸，一下比一下深，急切地说：“Seb，宝贝，Sebby……再叫一次，好乖，再叫一次……”

Sebastian被一顿狂顶乱颠，忍也忍不住了，眼泪被眨得交错了满脸，一声接一声地喵喵地叫出来，越叫到后面越变了调，越来越细越来越尖，每声都像他的身体似的发着颤。Chris的尾巴突然绕了上来，像上次那样牢牢地缠紧他的腰，闷哼一声，猛地顶在最里面，大腿也微微发着抖，说：“嘘。要去了。”

Sebastian几乎神志不清，正想问问什么去了，便觉得深埋在体内的东西细细地抽动着，把精液灌进他身体里。Chris射得那么深，Sebastian一边茫然地喘息，一边兀自想，这如果是一雌一雄，一定要怀孕的。

Chris一把搂住他，抽出阴茎又松开尾巴，抱着他滚在床上。Sebastian细哑地叫了几声，被Chris亲了亲嘴唇。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”

Sebastian眨眨眼，Chris也在努力平息着自己，依旧喘息着，伸出手来替他擦眼泪。Sebastian哽咽了一声，扎进男人怀里，隔了好一会才说：“肚子……肚子有点痛。”

Chris似乎很紧张，连忙伸手给他摸了摸。Sebastian一被碰到便应激似的打了个抖，Chris的脸上第一次浮现出了愧疚的神色，慢慢地替他揉肚子，小声说：“我做得太过分了吧。”

“没有。”Sebastian也小声说，伸出舌头帮Chris舔锁骨上流淌的汗水。他们依偎在一起彼此舔舐抚摸，直到几分钟后Chris微微坐起来了一些，说：“好了。如果不想再来一轮的话，我们现在就不该舔下去了。”

Sebastian的脸上还挂着羞涩的红。他张开双臂要Chris抱自己起来，在Chris抱过来的时候却迅速地一闪，让Chris臂弯里搂上了一只绒毛细软微湿的小猫。

Chris惊讶地笑了。“好吧宝贝，”他把Sebastian好好地抱起来向卫生间走去，“你想这样洗澡是不是？”

Sebastian的尾巴溜下来，懒洋洋地一摆。他又累又困又害羞，只想泡在浴缸里踩踩水，把调笑和对话都省略掉。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Chris试了试水温，关掉水龙头，示意Sebastian已经可以了。

Sebastian轻巧地跃上浴缸边缘，先是探头对着水面嗅了嗅，又伸出毛绒绒的小爪子拨了几下水，这才慢慢地顺着浴缸壁滑下去，只把一个还算干燥的小脑袋露在外面，四只爪子一下下地踩水。他游了半圈，忍了又忍，湿透的尾巴终于一翘，在浴缸里变回了人形，把下半身浸在水里，说：

“怎么没有泡泡呀？”

Chris正在架子上拿沐浴液，闻言抓着瓶瓶罐罐走过来，有点无奈地笑了：“我一只虎，在家里备什么泡泡浴液？你要是喜欢的话洗完澡我就订，一两天就能送到。”

“我喜欢那种泡泡浴球，融化在水里会亮晶晶的那种。”Sebastian咕哝着。他不会说他要泡泡的一半原因是清水太过透明了，让他有点害羞。

哗啦一声，是Chris挤了进来。Sebastian连忙向另一边躲去，却被一把揽住腰往回一带，Chris坐在浴缸里，面对面地把他按在自己胸口。Sebastian骑跨在男人身上，第一次在如此明亮的灯光下实打实地跟Chris赤裸相对，一时竟不知是羞耻还是兴奋，眼神不安分地一阵乱瞟：“你……嗯，别……”

在卧室里的时候光线昏暗，而且他几乎全程舒服到发昏，根本没有彻底地看清过Chris的身体。这会他才发现Chris的身材到底有多辣，他被温热的水流和男人的双手一起搂抱着，感觉自己的后臀被摸了一下，打了个抖，慌乱地道：“不能再……”

Chris失笑。“乖，给你清理一下，想什么呢。”

Sebastian羞愤起来，抱着Chris的脖子不吭声了。水波一阵一阵地漾起来，Chris的手指在水下揉了揉他的穴口就探了进去，贴着他的肠壁轻轻刮蹭进出，Sebastian不敢抬头，但还是忍不住在Chris的身上蹭了几下：“嗯……”

Chris的唇贴着他的耳朵：“难受吗？”

Sebastian涨红了脸，摇摇头。“没有。”

Chris低低地轻笑了一声，手指突然向深处探了探，又抽出来一点，说：“也是，宝贝都被操透了。”

“干什么呢——”Sebastian嘴上大声地抗议，身体却没动，只是嗷呜一下在Chris脖颈上留了个牙印。“我不让你这么说！”

“那你让不让我做你男朋友？”

夹着他手指的穴口紧张地缩了一下，Chris空闲的手掌搅起水波，不轻不重地在他屁股上一拍：“又吸我手指？”

只这么一句话，Sebastian却都要耻哭了。他又细而软地呜咽起来，搂着Chris的脖子紧了紧，一开口说出来的却是另一件事：“Gary和Bella都没打过我……”

Chris在他耳垂上一亲，抬手更轻地拍了他一下，力度又被周遭的水发散过，几乎可以称作是抚摸了：“这样打都没有吗？”

“没有——”

“那好，男朋友是可以这样打的。”

Sebastian终于抬起头了，眼圈有点红。他努力争辩道：“我还没答应做你男朋友呢！”

“是吗？”Chris笑了，“那你刚刚往我身上缠什么呢？本来我都要睡觉了，就是因为你这种不知足的小猫半夜又是发情又是乱叫，我才要晚睡好久。我晚睡了明天就没有精力工作，不工作公司就要垮掉，公司垮掉我就也完蛋了。我的公司和人生都在你手上了，你还不是我男朋友吗？”

“你……”Sebastian第一次对上这样的逻辑，一时之间竟然想不出怎么反驳来，保持着这个暧昧的姿势吭叽了半天，只好说：“那好吧……”

Chris满意地摸他的头，从头顶摸到后颈，再力度适当地揉捏，用下巴和侧颊在他的唇边摩擦，像一头虎在留下气味、占领地盘。Sebastian的呼吸复又急促起来，Chris的手指好似要在他体内摸个没完没了，他扭动了一下屁股，小声说：“可以了吧。”

Chris依言抽出手指。Sebastian刚松了口气，便感觉一个硬热的东西又顶上来，Chris抱着他小幅度地慢慢挺腰，他几乎被自己呛了一下，结结巴巴地问：“还、还来？”

又是响亮的一阵扑水声。Chris把两人的位置调换了一下，将Sebastian压在浴缸壁上，激荡的水浪下，挺立的性器又插进了那个湿软的小穴：“你先硬的。”

Sebastian这回不占理，两只手在浴缸边缘紧张地抓了一会，渐渐有滑脱的趋势。Chris就抱着他向上颠了颠，惹来几声哀叫，说：“乖，抓着我就好了。”

他说着真的放慢了速度，Sebastian忙不迭地一把搂上Chris的两肩。他的尾巴在水里飘飘摇摇，Chris伸手捞了一把，笑道：“我还以为小猫都怕水呢。”

“我不是普通的小猫……啊啊，是、魔法小猫……”

Chris怜爱地笑了，俯身亲亲他。“好甜的魔法小猫咪。再放松点。”

“呜嗯……好涨……”

“听话，”那双整晚都在不断作乱的手又抚上他柔软微肿的胸口，“习惯了就舒服了……”

在浴缸里又被弄了一次的结果就是Sebastian事后怎么都不肯以人类形态同Chris一起睡觉了。Chris千哄百劝，变回小猫的Sebastian都躲在被子里不出来，只留给对方一个猫咪馅的热乎乎的被子团。

Chris关了灯平躺下来，隔着薄被把那一团小猫强行搂过来放上自己的胸口。小猫稍微有点分量，压在他身上，又热又软，还沉甸甸的，Chris轻声细语地说尽了好话，终于看到被子缝里探出了两个支棱着的小尖耳朵。

他顺着耳朵翘出来的位置慢慢剥开被子，极佳的夜视能力让他看清了那个蓬着均匀绒毛的、刚刚被他用毛巾和吹风机烘干了的身体，Sebastian呼噜呼噜着看向他，猫咪的双眼在黑夜中闪而亮。

“咪嗷——”

Sebastian站了起来——即便站起来也只是小小的一只，他在Chris的胸口仰着下巴踱了一会，呼噜声突然大起来，两只热而软的前爪搭上Chris结实饱满的腹肌，很有那么几分意思地踩了几下。

Chris：“……”

他太得意，差点把Sebastian应当比他更会忍不住踩奶的事情给忘了。他刚想说什么，Sebastian就凶巴巴地、满是报复性地看了他一眼：“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

你干了我两次，让我踩个奶都不行吗！

Chris无奈地僵了一会，然后开始讲道理了：“宝贝，你看，我的胸肌也不是很软啊。”

Sebastian专心致志地享受着，发出舒服的大声呼噜，两眼一眯，几乎要就这样打盹了。他恍惚了一会，正沉迷得像是吸了几勺猫薄荷，就感觉Chris把他的两只小爪抬了起来，轻轻向前一拉，一左一右，按上了Chris的两颊。

Chris蹭蹭他爪心的肉垫：“脸更软。”

“……”

Sebastian犹豫了。他选在胸口踩奶的确有一部分原因是在报复Chris，但是……Chris的脸，好像确实比胸肌要软一些、好玩一些。他试探着动了一下爪子。

Chris配合地哼哼两声，完全是任他踩脸的模样。Sebastian被打断的呼噜声又响起来了，他把尖锐的指甲缩起来，然后才恶作剧似的左右开弓，胡乱揉起Chris的脸，粉红色的小爪垫都快拍到男人的额头上去了。他玩着玩着就渐渐趴卧下来，毛软软热乎乎的身体贴紧了Chris，抱着Chris的脸，用鼻尖碰碰Chris的鼻尖。

这是猫咪的接吻方式。Chris的眼睛一亮，有力的虎尾扫上来，来回抚摸小猫放松的身体。Sebastian把耳朵贴在Chris的喉结处，听着那里传来的同样震耳的呼噜声。

他用力蹭着面前的脖颈，在上面留下气味标记，又打了个滚掉下来，趴在床上，下巴搭上Chris的手臂。虎的尾巴追上来，被子似的盖住他的半边身体。

他有一下没一下地舔着Chris。

他们睡着了。

Sebastian是在Chris的臂腕里醒来的。他不知是夜里什么时候换了姿势，用前爪抱住Chris的手臂，头枕在Chris身侧，把那一部分的皮肤都捂得暖烘烘的。他勾了一下尾巴尖，Chris立刻睁开眼睛，摸摸他的头。

“早上好，Seb。”

Sebastian喵喵叫着，站起来长长地伸了个懒腰，把自己抻得细细长长的。Chris似乎觉得那很有趣，也坐了起来：“该变回去了吧？”

Sebastian跳上他的腿打了个滚，身上涌起一阵白光。两秒钟后，他就浑身赤裸地被Chris抱住亲额头了。

他们亲热了好一会，Sebastian及时地在事态发展得难以控制之前穿好了衣服。他正低头一颗颗系着扣子——中间还是Chris缝过的那个呢，他偏心地在那一颗上多摩挲了一会；然后听到唰地一声，大片大片新鲜的阳光涌了进来。他眯了一下眼睛，抬起头，是Chris去拉开了窗帘。

Sebastian沐浴着朝阳，情不自禁且不间断地呼噜起来。这份放松惬意的呼噜声几乎没停过，就连他们洗漱穿戴完毕、在楼下的快餐店吃早餐时，Sebastian喉咙里也带着断续的呼呼声。他心情很好，Chris也高兴，上班路上一到红灯时间就转过头来看他，脸上带着一种洋洋自得的傻笑，似乎恨不得把“Sebastian是我男朋友”这句话写在自己脸上。

于是，Chris就把这份自得一路秉持到了公司。

“Evans先生？”半小时后，当他们站在Sebastian的办公室门口时，Alice一边在打卡机上按指纹一边打招呼道，“早上好，您怎么来二楼啦？”

办公室跟打卡机隔了一段距离，此时正是早班时间，不少人闻声也都向Chris问好，笑眯眯地看向Sebastian。Sebastian还不习惯突然被关注，正欲开口，便见Chris一点头，把身上那个可爱到与他的身份格格不入的小书包取下来递给Sebastian，理直气壮地道：

“来送Seb上班。”

“……”

“……”

众目睽睽之下，Sebastian的脸，一点一点地红透了。


	13. Chapter 13

13

在从门口到办公桌前的一小段路里，Sebastian简直不敢抬头。他就像只受惊又羞涩的小动物一样，步伐凌乱，把垂下来的书包带在手指上一卷一卷，假装听不见某些夸张的吸气和起哄声。

毫无疑问，Sebastian和Chris的关系为这间年长者居多的办公室增添了不少的活力。他咬着嘴唇在自己的位置上坐下，抬起头看到Chris还在门口站着看他，脸上竟然带着那种虎式傻笑，立刻愤怒又毫无威胁力地瞪过去一眼，示意对方快点走开。

谈恋爱第一天就这样张扬，简直是太……他一把掏出手机，点开信息栏敲打屏幕。

-不要打扰我上班！[生气][生气][生气][枪]

Chris拿出手机的过程中还要满怀喜爱地笑眯眯地看着他，而周围还有那么多同事都在凑热闹，Sebastian眼圈一红，仿佛回到了第一天上班的时候，都要耻到钻进桌子底下了。Chris像是还想逗他一会，但在看完信息后还是收敛了下来，似乎是怕Sebastian真的生气了。

于是这位十分不规矩的总裁终于停止了用眼神戏弄自己的员工。Chris Evans同其他的几个人简单打了声招呼，转身上了楼。

他一走，Alice就迫不及待地关上了办公室门。Sebastian顿时惴惴起来，感觉自己落进了某个兴奋而激动的大型族群，周围都是饶有兴味地打量着他的前辈们。

“那个……”他结结巴巴地说。

“什么时候的事？”问话的是Paul Rudd，一个构思一直很有趣、很超脱寻常的年轻男人。Sebastian支吾着。

“昨天。”他小声说。

一阵低低的惊呼。“你们之前就认识吗？”Black问，他脸上的笑容很和蔼，是像Scarlett逗弄Sebastian时会有的那种长辈似的好奇和宠爱。

“嗯……没有。”

“等等？”Alice倚在他办公桌附近，一脸的不可思议：“Evans先生只用一个星期就把你追到了？”

Sebastian脸一热，瞬间顿时觉得进展确实太快了。但是Chris又那么迷人，至少目前让他挑不出任何缺点，他紧张地握紧了手边的鼠标，说：“是的。”

显然，他的同事们都太久没有听到八卦传闻了，尤其还是关于自己上司的，有人似乎很想笑，但更多的是心满意足。“所以这里其实并不禁止办公室恋情啰。”

“应该是吧。”Sebastian小心地说，四处乱瞟。

“这里为什么关着——怎么回事？”Anthony突然出现了，他推开门，怀疑地打量着一看就没有任何工作欲望的人群。“发生什么事了？”

“晨间闲聊。有点趣味嘛，sir。”Paul调侃地说。

“我觉得Anthony一定知道更多消息。”Alice若有所思道，使得大家都把好奇的目光投向了那位在公司中从来都没什么威严的管理。

Anthony看起来更迷惑了。“什么消息？Alice，快从Sebastian的桌子上下来。”

“关于Evans先生和Sebastian的消息。”Frank提示道，“快来点内部情报。”

Anthony愣了一会，缓缓把头转向Sebastian，无声地做了一个“这他妈是怎么回事”的口型。Sebastian努力假装自己是唯一一个画图的人。

震惊了一会，Anthony选择了用一副漫不经心的表情回报他们。

“也没什么吧。”他说，嘴角的笑意却很明显，“他们只是那种互相骑来骑去揪衣服的普通同事。”

“喂！”Sebastian无力地反驳，“我们没有——”

“我才不信呢。”Anthony笑嘻嘻地迅速离开了。看看Chris干的好事，Sebastian更生气了，第一次决定不回答前辈们的任何问题。但是，“哎呀，这个小男孩在草稿纸上写了Evans先生的名字呢。”Alice支着胳膊、看向他的工作台叫道。

Sebastian在椅子上原地一弹，差点羞得变回原形。他在各种打趣的声音里抓着图纸站起来，结结巴巴地说：“我……我要……”

“带着稿子上个厕所，顺便路过楼上的某间办公室？”Paul友好地提醒道。又是一阵哧哧的轻笑。

这些善意的调侃就是Sebastian用力推开总裁办公室的门的理由。他像一只真正发怒的小猫咪一样冲了进去，对着正递给Anthony资料的Chris张牙舞爪地喊道：“Chris！”

Anthony吹了声口哨。“这小宝贝儿火气真不小呢。”

“当然了，Sebby是最辣的。”Chris得意地说，向后挪了椅子，拍拍自己的大腿。“过来坐。”

Sebastian皱着脸一屁股坐在他腿上。Chris的耳朵探出来抖了抖：“又噘小嘴了宝贝。”

“是因为你乱讲。”Sebastian不情愿地控诉。Chris做出一副吃惊的样子来，Anthony重重地清了一下嗓子。

Sebastian抬手一下下地轻轻揪着老虎耳朵，来回揪了几下就消了气，但还是很有自己的一番道理地说：“干嘛一上来就让大家都知道呀，我都不能静心工作了……”

“那你在这里画？”Chris摸他的头发，亲他的额头，“我还可以教你……”

“噢，教他什么是真正的职场性骚扰吗？”Anthony适时地发声。Chris谴责地看了一眼自己的助理，手还放在Sebastian屁股上，据理力争道：“Seb已经是我的男朋友了，这不是性骚扰，这是调情。”

“祝你调情之后还能有裤子穿。”Anthony讥讽。Sebastian立刻红了脸，挣扎着要从Chris腿上下来，但是Chris手一探就把他藏在裤子里的尾巴捞了出来，捉着他的尾巴不让他动。Sebastian心不在焉地扭了半天，突然后知后觉地听到身后的人呼吸越来越急，Chris的下巴点在他的肩膀上，重重地喘了一口气，低声道：“……别蹭了。”

Anthony重重地叹了一口气，给自己戴上耳机：“天啊他妈的Chris。”

“我们现在在发情期。作为巫师，你应该多多体谅其他生物。”

“我听不见。我现在心里没有发情期，我只想工作。”

“好吧。你看，Seb，”Chris转过头来重新看着Sebastian，“他根本不跟我们玩，真是孤僻。”

Sebastian对上男朋友的视线，赶紧收起自己着迷的目光。不知道为什么他很喜欢听Chris和Anthony毫无边际地斗来斗去，但是如果表现出来的话可能就有点傻了。他假装出一副沉稳且无奈的样子来拿起笔画图。

才短短地勾了几笔线之后，Sebastian就画不下去了。Chris眼神简直是实打实地灼在了他的图纸上，让他生出一种没来由的、自认相当拙劣的慌乱来，他轻轻地“嗯”了一声，尾音上扬，侧过头去，嘴唇擦在Chris肩膀处的衣料上：“别看我了……”

Chris顺势亲亲他的额头：“可是这个姿势我没有办法不看你呀。”

“不是你让我坐在这里的吗——”Sebastian抱怨道，但是并没有起来的意思，因为Chris握着另一只铅笔的手攀上了他的稿纸，在干净的一角辗转几下就勾出了一个新崭崭的小花样：“这个你改一改，放在底托周围怎么样？”

Sebastian歪头看看，回了回神，又在上面填了几笔。他的水笔是墨蓝色的，较深的痕迹略湿地交缠在细腻的铅粉上，两人配合着彼此你一笔我一笔地勾来勾去，在空白处反复地起稿又删改，最后便融洽默契地拼出了一道细长精致的雕银纹路。Sebastian把它摹在设计稿上，发现经了这样一次，自己在Chris面前画图就已经不再那么紧张了。

“很不错。”Chris贴着他的耳朵夸赞道，使得Sebastian的脸颊红了又红。尽管极力忍耐过了，但他的尾巴还是随着这短短的一句话一下高高地翘了起来，噌地拍在Chris的下巴上，上面的绒毛都快活地微颤着，撒娇似的替他来回蹭着他的男朋友。Chris像是被逗笑了，又抓着他的尾巴顺着毛捋，问：“这么开心？”

“嗯。”Sebastian说，尾巴在对方手心里打滚，眼睛还盯着稿子看，继续计划着几个不同的切割样式。Chris低低地笑了，得寸进尺地凑过去，用力亲了一下他的尾巴尖。

Sebastian发出了一声货真价实的猫叫。他几乎是整个人都在Chris的腿上一弹，一声长长的“咪嗷——”直接不受控制地逸出了嗓子，尾巴僵了几秒钟，惊魂未定地缠上来勾紧了Chris的手腕。

Chris也被吓了一跳，但紧接着就惊奇地笑了，凑过去观察他的表情，讨好地贴贴他的脸：“宝贝……”

Sebastian看起来快要晕了。他喘了一口气，尾巴发力把Chris作乱的手压下去：“怎么突然……突然……”

“我不知道你那里那么敏感。”Chris诚实地解释。他的小男朋友立刻炸了毛：“不要在办公室说这种话！”

“对啊。”Anthony附和，“再这样下去我就要录音了。”

Chris惊讶地看着自己的助理：“你怎么也在这？”

“……行吧。”

Chris又转回来，慢慢摸着Sebastian的腿，一边摸一边看图。看了一会他就低低地凑过去，小声问：“要不要去厕所？”

Sebastian看起来晕头转向的：“嗯、嗯？”

“我觉得你好像硬到不太行了。”

“……”

被按在厕所隔板上的时候，Sebastian的第一想法就是以后都没脸面对Anthony了。他都不愿意回忆Chris连哄带抱地把自己从办公室带出来时Anthony的表情，男人的脸上写满了“我怎么跟了个这么禽兽的上司”——Chris掀起他的衣摆，他委屈又听话地张开嘴叼住，换来的是一个隔着衣料的亲吻。

“好乖。”Chris低声说道，两只手毫不客气地揉上他薄软的胸部。Sebastian羞得浑身发颤，闭上眼睛不敢看当下的境况，只觉得几秒种后胸口便贴上了一片湿热，是Chris舔了上来。

他觉得自己的那个地方明明没有什么好吸的，他又不是孕期的小母猫。可是Chris每次都要摆出一副吃奶的架势来，让他又羞又耻，偷偷在磨人的情欲间隙里腹诽某些虎类是不是小时候没奶吃。

Sebastian叼着衣服撇了撇嘴，又有点不开心了，觉得即便是如此，Chris也不能总是这样对着他胸口的一片翻来覆去地欺负。Chris一边对着他又舔又吸，一边握住他挺翘的勃起上下撸动，他难耐地挣了挣，终于在被咬住乳头的时候浑身一紧又彻底软下来，仰起头无助地揪起了老虎绒绒软软的耳朵，喉咙里断断续续地冒出细声细气的哀叫。

Chris明明吸他胸口时发出的声音比他刻意压低的呻吟更加响亮，却还要很坏地凑到他耳边来，说他太大声了，很快全公司都会知道新来的Sebastian被总裁压在厕所隔间里操。Sebastian轻轻地吸了两口气，摇着头，思绪已经开始涣散起来了，下意识地在Chris掌心里前后挺胯，呢喃道：

“那你倒是操啊……”

他这句话的后果就是Chris直接低骂着按下了马桶盖，他则被按在上面，双腿叠到胸口。Sebastian迷迷糊糊地觉得没了抚慰，睁着眼睛看了好一会，突然反应过来了，惊慌地道：“不行！”

“我说行就行。”Chris解开腰带，裤子只褪下一点掏出阴茎，“放心，晚上再操小屁股。现在腿并起来。”

Sebastian惊疑不定地合拢腿，只见Chris抓紧他两胯，沉下身，顺着腿缝把那根勃起的性器插了过来。

他倒吸了一口凉气，看着Chris暗红饱胀的龟头从自己的双腿之间探出来，磨着他同主人一样抖抖索索的阴茎，然后向后退去，热烫的硬物危险地划过他的臀缝，又再次戳进来。Sebastian以前从未有过这样的体验，只觉得没有干进里面那么舒服，羞耻的感觉却加倍了，仿佛自己全身上下没有一处不能被Chris操。他闭了闭眼，胯骨和后背被硌得生疼，开口却是轻轻软软的：“Chris，我可以自己抱着腿……”

这句话的效果几乎立竿见影，Chris低声喘息，阴茎抽插得更快了，胯下开始传来噼啪撞击的声音。Sebastian抱好自己，感觉大腿内侧被磨得微痛，不由得越发紧张起来，几乎是用气声在求对方了：“摸摸我……”

Chris依言伸手帮他撸动，Sebastian在他手下不断舒展身体，小腹轻挛，享受地发出掺着呼噜呼噜的咪咪声。他被弄得好舒服，喜欢Chris，喜欢被爱抚，还喜欢Chris多舔舔他的胸——

卫生间外面的门突然传来了一声响。

Sebastian猛地睁开了原本眯着的眼睛。脚步声越来越近，他吓得浑身发颤，两条腿分开一勾直接夹住Chris的腰，小声小声地叫：“别，先别弄——”

“嗯？”Chris短暂地顿了一下，然后放缓了速度，依旧以一个磨人的方式来回磨蹭着他的会阴和将泄不泄的阴茎。Sebastian的上衣衣摆还沾着口水的痕渍，此时全都凌乱地堆叠在他被玩得红肿的乳肉上，他越是紧张害怕越是控制不住自己的喘息，想捂住嘴但一松手就又要往下滑，急促地在Chris怀里呜呜咽咽地拱了半天，听到隔壁间门响的时候终于带上了细软的哭腔：“不行了……”

Chris亲亲他哄哄他，摸着他的脸，压低了声音说悄悄话：“这次弄完我变老虎给你看，好不好？”

Sebastian懵懵懂懂地抬起头，一时间没有反应过来：“什么？”

Chris却按住他的双腿，下身猛地一撞，龟头顶上他的小腹。Sebastian猝不及防地惊叫一声，一低头看到从自己泛红的双腿间探过来的正吐出精液的阴茎，身子一抖眼泪就掉了下来，只听一门之隔有人疑惑地道：“……嗯？”

Sebastian捂住嘴直摇头，缩得小小的被Chris抱在怀里，浑身颤抖地克制了许久，还是没能忍住。他眨掉泪花，过电似的在Chris的安抚里打了个抖，层层叠叠的衣服落下去，又变回了小猫咪。

他变得这样突然，Chris只觉得手里一空，只听噗的一声，他家小猫落在了马桶盖上的衣服堆里；Sebastian一落下去就打了个滚，半坐起来晃晃头，开始舔自己肚皮上挂着的乳白色的精液。

猫咪本性使然，他清理得相当认真。这期间Chris试探着伸了伸手，Sebastian就立刻竖起身体，两只前爪对着Chris的手一顿乱拍：“嗷嗷呜嗷！”

Chris要被他可爱化了，衣衫不整地跪在地板上由着他推：“我给你擦擦？”

Sebastian又用小爪子揍了他一巴掌，尾巴一甩，背对着他接着给自己舔毛。Chris整理好衣服，等Sebastian给自己清理完了，这才十分虎式谄媚地问道：“宝贝要现在变回来换衣服吗？”

Sebastian在衣服堆里一打滚，模样表明了是不要再动了。于是Chris又用衣服把他包了起来，这期间不免吸吸他柔软的小肚皮，又跟他拱拱鼻子尖，说：“好甜好软。等下我们订鱼罐头和泡泡浴球，晚上还是回我家好不好？”

猫咪毛茸茸热烘烘的小脑袋在布料里探出来，胡须抖动，似乎是沉思了好一会，在Chris走到门口时才下定了决心似的道：“喵喵喵，咪咪喵喵喵——”

可以，但是你要变成老虎陪我玩——


	14. Chapter 14

14

Sebastian一到家——Chris家——就后腿一蹬，像只毛乎乎的小箭一样从男人的怀里飞了出去。他落在沙发上打了个滚，爬到歪在一边的软垫上一蹦一蹦：“喵喵嗷！”

快变虎！

Chris虽然听不太懂他在说什么，但已从对方一路急切的扑腾中猜出了个八九不离十。他换了鞋，走过去坐在沙发上拍拍Sebastian的头，一边解领带一边哄他：“等一下，我脱个衣服。”

Sebastian绕着他转，尾巴摆来摆去，时不时地凑过来嗅嗅他的手指。他看起来有点期待又有点紧张，但这些情绪在Chris解开裤子的时候就都变成了轻微的不自在。Chris一边盯着他看一边给自己脱内裤，他呜喵了两声，垂下头，尾巴一甩挡住了自己的眼睛。

然后他就被男朋友揉了个晕头转向。Chris脱光了还要再过来逗弄他，只伸手轻轻地一推，Sebastian就啪地仰倒在了垫子上，抻开四肢露出肚皮由着对方摸。Chris基本已经在这几天里熟悉了他家宝贝最喜欢的爱抚方式：只要从下巴到肚皮一路顺着毛捋一捋，再一边揉揉后腰一边轻声地夸奖他，Sebastian就会舒服地呼噜呼噜起来，连身子都要蜷成一个快乐的毛球。

“好棒，好乖的宝贝。”Chris说，挠着Sebastian翘起来的小猫下巴，“你最听话了是不是？”

Sebastian咕嗷咕嗷地点头，睁大眼睛盯着Chris看，尾巴绕来绕去地在Chris的几根手指上缠了个半弧，想叫对方快点变虎。他努力地在那只温暖灵活的大手底下打了个滚站起身，抖抖身上的毛，又喵喵地催促起来。Chris闻声站起身（Sebastian努力不去看他的胯下），说：“好吧。Seb不要被吓到了。”

Sebastian天不怕地不怕地跺跺脚。于是Chris深吸了一口气，健壮的肌肉一块块鼓起，身上涌现起白光。他弯下腰前肢着地，整个躯干都在拉长、拓宽，长长的大尾巴猛地蓬出来——

“咪嗷！”Sebastian大叫道，身子一弹，蹦到了沙发靠背上，四只尖爪都深深地抠入粗糙的布面。他背上的毛根根竖起，原本细软的尾巴也炸得僵直被夹在腿间。站在他面前的虎比他想象中的大多了，Chris试探着抬起爪子，Sebastian立刻嗷嗷地叫唤起来——Anthony说得没错，老虎的前爪比他的头还要大。

Chris急切又小心地拱过来，尽力收敛了气息，做出一头虎所能拥有的最温顺的表情。Sebastian先是惊疑不定地往后缩，在惧怕虎类的本能下不受控地瑟瑟发抖，直到Chris开始失落地呼噜时他才惊醒过来，心头涌上了一阵后知后觉的愧疚。

“咪咪……”他羞惭地叫道，声音还不是很稳。Chris回之以呼噜，两只巨大的前爪搭上沙发，头在Sebastian面前低下来，露出橘黑色斑纹的后颈。大型兽类热烘烘的气息扑上来，Sebastian愣了好一会才意识到Chris是在示意自己爬上去。

他小心地伸出一只爪子，拍了拍Chris的头。掌下的绒毛细细密密地组成漂亮的花纹，Sebastian稍稍放下心来，尽量轻而快地一跃，直接跳到了Chris的后背上。

这种感觉简直就像爬上了一座会动会冒热气的小山。他不安地紧紧贴着Chris趴下了，又开始含自己的尾巴，吧嗒吧嗒，把尾巴尖上的毛咬得湿漉漉的。Chris转头看了他一眼，似乎是在确认他坐好了没有，然后就真正地动了起来，带着Sebastian在一下就显得狭小多了的房间里来回走了两圈，顺着敞开的飘窗跳到了院子里。

Sebastian扒着老虎的后背，感觉那一瞬间就像是自己突然跳得很高似的，不由得也开始兴奋起来，喉咙里溢出惊喜的咕噜声。Chris应和着他，隔着一层厚厚的、光亮的皮毛，Sebastian能感受到那闷在胸腔里的虎的阵阵低呼，他张嘴松开自己的尾巴，让那软而小的一根一下下地轻拍Chris的侧腹。Chris似乎在笑。他打了个转，轻松地越过高高的篱笆，带着Sebastian向树林奔去。

小猫咪快活得嗷嗷直叫，最初对虎类的恐惧和抵触几乎已经消失了。他从来都没有这么快过，进入树林后这种感觉尤甚，Chris奔跑时刮起的疾风呼呼地拂过他的身体，两侧的树木越退越快，几乎掠成了道道残影。现在他知道Chris为什么把家修在这里了——Sebastian感激地用力舔舔老虎背部的绒毛，大着胆子站起来一点，仰起头放肆地叫了起来：“喵——喵嗷——嗷嗷嗷——”

尽管Sebastian内心觉得自己十分狂野，但他的声音还是又尖又细，软绵绵地被淹没在呼啸的风声里。Chris原本就在刻意压制，在听到猫叫之后似乎也没忍住，抬头就是一阵拉长尾音了的虎啸。那声音先是低沉后是嘹亮，余音还没落，便能听到头顶栖息在树冠上的群鸟扑着翅膀高高飞起。

他刚想嗥第二声就顿住了，似乎是突然想起来怕Sebastian被吓到，立刻放慢了脚步，转过头担心地观察着背上的小猫咪。Sebastian却仍是一副兴致勃勃的模样，很有架势地站在老虎的身上，对上Chris的目光后又兴奋地嗷嗷叫了起来，细声细气，奶声奶气，就差借着虎宽阔的身躯蹦一段了。

Chris放下心来，转过去再次加快了速度，越过一块岩石进入树林深处，一虎一猫又开始肆无忌惮地叫了起来。

“呜——嗷呜——”

“喵！喵嗷喵喵喵！”

Sebastian吹着风搂着男朋友，很是猫假虎威，自认已经是这片森林最凶的小主人了！

Chris一路跑到一条小溪边才停下。Sebastian扒拉着老虎身上的毛，连滚带爬地从Chris身上滑下来，中途被有力的虎尾拦腰接了一下，落在草地上的时候就轻缓多了。他站在郊外柔软的草地上使劲抖着被风吹得相当凌乱的毛发，Chris紧挨着他趴下，伸出舌头在他身上舔了长长的一道。

Sebastian直接被舔得翻了个跟头。他有点懵地滚了半圈，晃着身子重新站起来，抖了抖耳朵，在看到老虎上翘的嘴角时才反应过来是怎么回事。他嗷地一声蹦上去，扑住对方那大大的爪子时呲起牙一副凶巴巴的样子，但尖利的指甲都被收了起来，咬住Chris的时候也很轻柔。他顺着Chris的身子一阵乱爬，逼着老虎翻了个身露出浅色带黑纹的肚皮，然后像个淘气的幼崽一样在虎类柔软结实的肚子上乱蹦乱跳。Chris愉悦地呼噜着，长而粗的尾巴甩过来拍拍Sebastian的头，Sebastian的注意力就立刻被吸引过去了，他直起身来扑腾两下，跳下去开始追着Chris的尾巴玩。

Chris的尾巴很灵活，总是正好地擦着Sebastian的身子过去，又在Sebastian的爪子里溜走。Sebastian扑空了几次之后便换了一种方式，全神贯注地趴伏在地上，尾巴平平地贴着地面来回慢慢地摆动，看准时机后才后腿一蹬猛地扑过去，把那条漂亮的花尾巴压在了自己的肚皮底下。

Chris被他一本正经捕猎似的小动作可爱昏了，根本不想把尾巴抽走。Sebastian抱紧这条活蹦乱跳的战利品，扑通一声又仰躺下去了，眯起眼睛舒舒服服地给Chris舔尾巴毛。

老虎原形的尾巴尖是黑色的粗粗的一段，Sebastian含着它咬了一会，又打了个滚爬起来，顺着Chris的毛给他清洁整条尾巴。他起劲地舔了半天才觉得不对劲，扭了扭屁股，发现自己的尾巴被Chris的脚掌一侧踩住了。

他疑惑地咪呜两声，正想把尾巴扯出来，便被雄虎小山似的身躯彻底压倒了。Chris热情地舔了回来，舌头直接顺着他的耳朵舔到尾巴根，Sebastian吃惊地喵喵起来，半边身子立刻湿掉了。

Chris来来回回地把他舔了个透湿，这才叼幼崽似的叼着他的后颈往小溪里走。溪水很浅，Chris走到一处卵石比较高的地方才把Sebastian放下来，Sebastian犹豫地伸出爪子拍了拍水，然后就从男朋友的嘴里挣脱出来，跳进了齐腰深的山溪里。

那水并不冷，他大着胆子来回踩水，看到水面才没过Chris的脚腕。这片水域的深浅似乎只适合小猫咪玩，Sebastian想着，用尾巴往Chris身上泼水，想让对方也凉爽一下。

真奇怪，虽然已经变回虎形了，但每次Chris在笑的时候他都还是能感觉得到。虎的前爪拍着他的身子——拍得他一晃一晃，索性一边快活地把水花蹬得乱七八糟，一边又躺下来，任由Chris和着水流给他舔舐身子。

还有哪只小猫咪能随便在老虎肚皮上蹦来蹦去吗？

没有了！

还有哪只小猫咪能被老虎驮着穿过丛林、越过山涧吗？

没有了！

还有哪只小猫咪是洗澡的时候只要专心玩水，等着老虎男朋友来帮忙清理皮毛就可以了的吗？

没！有！了！

Sebastian越想越开心，猛地弓起身子，两只湿湿软软的前爪伸出来，抱住老虎的脑袋用力亲了一口。


	15. Chapter 15

15

在溪水里转了个乱七八糟之后，他们又爬到被青草覆满的山丘上去打滚。Sebastian抖动着皮毛，把水珠都蹭到Chris的腿上，然后在转身时被叼住了尾巴。

“嗷嗷！”他张牙舞爪地叫喊道，但声音里没有半分慌张。老虎并没有咬疼他，他被虎爪推了一下，打了个滚就被Chris彻底叼了起来，后颈皮再次被控制住了。Sebastian紧张又兴奋地在空中蹬腿，Chris叼着他走了一会，向后一甩，直接把他甩上了后背。

Sebastian呼噜呼噜地趴下来抱紧他。Chris的后背宽阔又踏实，让他觉得很有安全感。他匍匐着向前爬了一段，咬了一口Chris的后颈，又用侧颊使劲蹭着老虎柔软的织缎似的皮毛，在上面留下浓浓的属于自己的气息。

天色已经暗下来了。Chris背着他在夜晚的丛林间穿行，他的头上悬着树冠掩映下若隐若现的月亮，以及让人看不到身影、只留下正在沙沙作响的枝叶的小松鼠。Sebastian的猫耳朵竖得尖尖直直、来回转动，除了风声外，还能听到不知名鸟类的叽叽咕咕声，让他生出一阵本能的想扑捉的欲望。

他动了动，咬住尾巴缓解这种渴求。Chris跑得好快，他们仿佛一转眼就到家了似的，Sebastian有点意犹未尽地赖在对方的身上，直到老虎挤进浴室。

Chris伏下身，Sebastian不情不愿地从他的背上滑下来，像个带斑纹的滚动绒团。几乎是在他刚站稳的一瞬间，Chris就开始变身了：Sebastian转过头，一双大手一把将他高高地抱了起来，赤裸的Chris Evans向前走了两步，一只手抱Sebastian，一只手拧开龙头，往浴缸里放热水。

Sebastian呜嗷呜嗷地咕哝着，但眼神还是很期待。他看着Chris白天新买的泡泡浴球在迅速丰沛起来的热水里溶解，波纹柔暖地漾开，带着玫瑰花的香气和闪亮的金粉。Chris把他凑近了一点。他急切地嗅了嗅，结果打了个喷嚏。

他男朋友哈哈大笑，一边给他顺毛一边抬脚迈入浴缸。温热的水流漫过Sebastian的身体，他舒服地划了划水，眯起眼睛，趴在Chris那两块健壮迷人的胸肌上蹭动爪子。

Chris在他头顶笑了一下，揉着他的尾巴根。“我倒是不介意你用我的身体踩奶，但我还是希望你先变回来。”

隔着皮毛，Sebastian依旧感到自己脸红了。他挣扎了一会，还是在尾巴被钳制的压力下抻长了四肢，使劲把自己的身体——尤其是某些部位——往水里藏。他闭上眼睛。

“噢。”小猫变回人之后Chris说，那只手还搭在Sebastian的屁股上，“宝贝，你可真是太辣了。”

Sebastian羞得浑身颤抖。他正光裸着叉开腿面对面地坐在Chris身上，浅色密实的泡泡漫过他细窄的腰部，但是还没有盖住乳头。他的双眼不安地乱转，慢慢蹭动着向下，想把自己藏到只露出肩颈及以上的部分。

他刚沉下去，Chris的手就在水下直接摸上了他的胸。

“怎么这个也要藏？”Chris问，摸着那两片形状漂亮柔和的胸乳状似随意地揉了揉，“你是小母猫吗？”

Sebastian原本耷在浴缸底部的尾巴噌地破开水面竖了起来，溅出一片细小的水花。“我不是！”他涨红了脸，龇牙咧嘴地叫道。

Chris居然还笑，一点都没有道歉的意思，那只手继续揉他的胸口——Sebastian暗中觉得或许自己也是共犯，毕竟每次Chris这样摸他他都会悄悄兴奋起来迎合；抚在他后臀上的那只则借着水浴的湿润在他的穴口打转。Sebastian惊喘了一声，躲避般地翘高了身子，但那就让他的上半身又浮出了水面，他低下头，看到Chris的手把自己原本薄软的胸肉抚弄成了什么淫靡的形状，顿时就呜咽着红了眼眶。

“别……”他小声说，前倾了身子搂住Chris的脖颈，讨好地亲亲对方的侧颊，“不要在这做。”

Chris的手指停在他的后穴附近来回按压。“怎么了宝贝？”

“就是……浴缸很滑。”Sebastian胡乱说道。他不可能如实告诉Chris他就是很喜欢被按在软乎乎的床垫里操，尽管他们只做了一次他就爱上了。如果说出来的话Chris大概又会用那些下流的称呼笑话他了，比如说……“小浪货”之类的。

他全身都烧了起来，垂下头往Chris滑溜溜的怀里扎。Chris很温柔地说了一句“好吧”，然后就在他开口之前，抱着他站了起来。

一阵哗啦啦的水声，湿滑的透明泡泡顺着他们的身子向下流。Sebastian惊叫一声，双腿乱晃着盘紧了Chris的腰，又在下一秒就感觉到了那个顶在湿润小穴上的硬物。Chris已经完全勃起了，那根粗长的阴茎在他迈出浴缸时直接戳上了Sebastian泛红的臀缝，又在到床上去的路上有意无意地抵着穴口研磨。Sebastian闭着眼喘息，生怕他要把自己顶到墙上操，不住地贴着Chris的耳边嘟囔：“别进来……”

在他翻来覆去地念到第三四遍的时候，Chris撑着他的腿弯把他按上了墙。

“宝贝儿，”Chris重重地喘了一声道，“你不说我还没打算站着操你。”

Sebastian挣扎着抿住了嘴。他无助地蹭了两下，跟随猫咪的本能敞开肚皮示弱，想让Chris把自己放下来，但对方的回答并非他设想的那样。

Chris凑过来，亲了亲他的耳朵，两只手依旧牢牢地撑住他。“自己用手指扩张一下。”他说。

Sebastian一颤，呜咽着摇头。光是听见这种话就让他隐秘的地方敏感又紧张地收缩轻挛，他推了推Chris的胸口，想摆脱这种羞耻的局面。“Chris……”

那根阴茎立刻危险地在他穴口顶了顶，Sebastian受惊地瑟缩了一下，小穴一张一合地吸吮着渗出前液的龟头。Chris看起来快要忍不下去了，他眯缝着眼睛，身上又控制不住似的透出了些许虎的气息，俯身过来一下下纾解似的咬着Sebastian的耳朵，催促道：“Sebby，快一点——”

Sebastian无助地哽咽两声，密长的睫毛扑簌着垂下来，左手紧紧地搂着Chris的脖子，右手伸下去，中指插进了自己的后穴里。

他并不是没有自我抚慰过，只是被别人看着还是第一次。Chris的眼神是不加掩饰的炽热，他难耐地勾了勾尾巴，身子一沉，吞进去两个指节。

“天啊。”Chris低声在他耳边夸他，“就是这样，真乖。真漂亮。”

Sebastian呜呜摇头，却又填了一根手指压进后穴。他试探着动了动手腕，然后就大张着双腿，慢慢地来回动了起来。只要稍微一低头，他就能看到自己被身前的男人称之为“粉嫩又敏感”的后穴是怎样泛着水光，不知餍足般地吸着自己的两根手指的，Chris的眼神也同样一错不错地盯在那处，指挥道：“再快点插自己。”

他不知道Chris是怎么能够说出这么多色情的语句的。Sebastian挺动着身子羞耻地呻吟，手指刚加快速度来回擦了几下后穴，下身就发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，不加掩饰的浪荡落在他耳畔，终于让他撤开了手上的动作，一头扎进Chris怀里，说出来的话彻底挂上了哭腔：“不成了……啊啊啊！”

粗大火热的肉刃代替了之前那两根犹豫瑟缩的手指，Sebastian半声尖叫几乎被捅了回去，Chris插进来的时候短暂地一松手，直接让他在被重新抱住之前吃到了底。Sebastian还没反应过来怎么回事，手却先于意识地一把捂住了小腹，茫然地仰着头怔了半天，才在Chris的下一次动作时哭着蜷起来，稀里糊涂地叫：“坏了……”

“什么坏了？”Chris发狂般地把他按在墙上乱颠，两只有力的大手紧紧地握着他打颤的膝弯，说起话来也气息不稳了：“嗯？宝贝，告诉我，什么坏了？”

Sebastian又哭又喘，陡然受到强烈刺激的肠肉无规则地收缩挤压着Chris的阴茎，胯下的撞击声越发响亮，他低头看了一眼那根正强行撑开细窄穴口来回进出的硬物，尾巴难以忍受什么似的牢牢地缠住了Chris的手腕：“求、求……肚子……”

Chris闻言微微放慢了速度，松手半秒让他抽搐着坐到最深，然后就死死地向上顶着他，让他把话说完：“肚子怎么了？”

Sebastian被这一下干得太重，穴口已经被撑开着坐上了Chris的双囊，意识涣散地打了个哆嗦：“肚子撞坏了……”

他听到男人骂了一句“操”，紧接着他就维持着这个姿势被压上了床。Sebastian发出半声尖叫，像是被呛到了，Chris的手覆上来揉着他的小腹，下身借了力捣得更重更快，哄着他说：“没有坏，我帮宝宝揉一揉——操，太紧了，腿张大点——”

Sebastian大口大口地喘息，只觉得自己要溺死在这里，Chris已经比初次用力太多了，但他还是依言呜咽着动了起来，尾巴帮Chris的手缠住自己的一条腿往旁边打得更开。“太乖了，”Chris的身体也蒸腾着爬上了难耐的红，“Sebastian你他妈的太乖了——”

Sebastian突然被叫了一下全名，有点不习惯，又在一浪接一浪压过来的情欲中意识到是他的男朋友爽到意乱情迷不能自已，心里又意满起来，凑上去寻着Chris的嘴唇要亲吻。Chris立刻满足了他。

“你知道吗，”男人低喘着按了按他的下腹，Sebastian瑟缩着摇头，“我这样——操，宝贝你知不知道你有多极品……你摸摸，这个位置可以摸到有多长的好东西在操你——”

饶是看过台词再下流罪恶的色情视频，Sebastian也从未听过这么露骨、这么不知羞耻、这么下三滥的话。他的双腿受刺激地往回一蜷，就这样在枕头上辗转哭叫着达到了高潮，阴茎跳动着，精液迸在胸部下方。Chris胡乱上手把那些黏稠的白浊都在他被蹂躏得红肿的胸肉上抹匀了，胯下的动作也开始失了方寸，Sebastian猛地弓起身子，抱住Chris健壮的手臂：“不行……呜嗯嗯、不要了——”

“乖，再坚持一下——”

Sebastian开始挣扎，像只翻不了身的小猫一样在Chris的钳制下扭动哀叫，“别动了Chris——射、射给我……”

这句话就像是一句咒语，Chris仿佛在这一瞬变回了虎似的，低吼一声，抓着他的胯狠狠一撞，Sebastian被捅得眼睛翻了翻，感觉对方射在了被操干到酸麻的肠壁上。

他像溺了一遭水般急促地喘气，被Chris含住唇瓣啜吻吮吸。那根逐渐软下去的阴茎还不舍地堵在他的屁股里不愿意抽出来，Sebastian含糊地呜嗯两声，在Chris起身的时候张开双臂：“抱抱。”

“抱抱，我就换个姿势。”男人哄着他，掀过被子在他身边重新躺下，把他搂进臂弯里。Sebastian困倦地用手指绕着Chris的胸肌画圈，喉咙里还在冒出细细的咕噜。

他们几乎就这样一动不动地依偎了十分钟，然后Sebastian想起了展会的事。

“Chris？”他小声说。

Chris亲了一下他的额头作为回应。“嗯哼？”

“我在想珠宝展的事。”

“那个呀。”Chris笑了，“我会带我的男朋友去的。”

Sebastian噘起嘴。“不对，你应该带真正值得的人去。明天我一定要把第二张的二稿画完。”

Chris似乎很高兴。“行呀。那就让我看看我的宝贝是不是值得我带他去看展。”

事实证明，Sebastian值得。

他能够早起坐在阳台上的茶几上画图。他能够一整天都毫不厌倦地调整配色。他能够亲自联系厂家尝试打出样货。他能够在内部设计会上取得第三名的好名次。

事实上，一个月后Chris看着站在门口提着一个小行李箱的Sebastian想，他的小猫咪完全能够作为他的助手，陪他飞去波士顿。

TBC.

可以来这个群找我玩：488526859 我会在里面发更新通知！  
以及喜欢本篇也请kudos我~


	16. Chapter 16

16

Sebastian蔫嗒嗒地偎在Chris怀里。

飞机颠簸了一下，他不安地咕哝两声，男朋友温暖的手掌立刻覆上来轻抚着他的额头。“Seb？”Chris温柔地说，“还好吗？”

Sebastian难受得呼噜呼噜直叫。好吧，他们两个都没有料到他会晕机：但是仔细想想，小猫咪确实不太适合高空飞行。刚上飞机的时候Sebastian还是挺开心的，身为一只家养猫，他基本还没离开过纽约呢，只有在某几个假期坐快车跟朋友们去周边的城市做过短途旅行；但当飞机升入云端时他就开始难受了，耳鸣、头晕、还有点想吐。

“一下机我们就去更衣室，你变回去，我抱你去酒店。”Chris安慰他。这份许诺让Sebastian感觉好了一些，他感激地蹭着Chris的肩膀。“爱你。”他嗷嗷着。

半分钟后，Sebastian才意识到自己几乎没说过爱，而这则是近年来的第一次。他的尾巴差点为此不安分地跳出来，又被一个被安全带束缚的、不是那么舒服的拥抱压了回去。“噢，Seb。我也爱你。”

他们都没有再为此说什么。但是，又过了几分钟后，“我更爱你。”Sebastian小声补充道。他的胸腔还是很难受，耳边还有飞机穿云而过撕破天空时尖锐的嗡鸣，不过在离地三万英尺的高空对自己的虎类男友兼公司老板说“我爱你”，也许也算是一件浪漫的事。

Chris笑着亲他头顶平时会冒出猫耳朵的位置。“你是想跟我比比谁的爱更多吗？”

“嗯哼。你有多混蛋，我就有多爱你。”

“我承认我是个不折不扣的大混蛋。”Chris立刻快速地说。Sebastian咯咯地笑了，摊开手掌要来一次十指相扣。一个星期前他带Chris回家的时候他们也是这样拉着手的，当时他们坐在白巫特有的、笼罩着魔法香氛的沙发上，而Gary在对面扬起了一边眉毛，对紧张无措的Chris投以了掂量的目光。

“你知道Sebby是我和Bella的宝贝吧。”

Gary当着Chris的面还要称他Sebby，这一点令Sebastian脸红地大叫：“Gary！”

“呃，”Chris有点结巴，像是不知道该怎么表达忠诚了，“我知道。我会——会好好照顾他的。”

这话让Sebastian在嗓子里发出甜蜜的咕噜声。他的尾巴在两人身后甩来甩去，嘴上却说：“我自己能照顾自己。”

“我不知道虎类的择偶方式是什么样的，但是我希望你们不要轻易分开。”Bella说，声音温柔又不失长辈式的严厉，“不过话又说回来，Sebby有时候确实会有点小脾气，这就要请Evans先生耐心些了。”

Chris笑了。他看起来热诚又小心，Sebastian想，为什么这个人面对我的时候就偏要笑得那么不怀好意呢——“叫我Chris就可以了。不过我能说我很喜欢Seb在我手背上留的牙印吗？”

猫咪的尾巴啪地拍上了Chris的后背。Bella无奈地微笑，说：“看吧，他就是这样。Gary把他惯坏了。”

“嘿亲爱的，你由着他乱跑的次数还比我少吗？”

“啊，也许Seb这样的小猫本来就应该被宠着呢。”Chris抚摸似的慢慢捋着Sebastian尾巴上炸开的毛，那条猫尾就像一条过于激动的小蛇一样在他手里跳来跳去。

Gary笑着摇头。“在公司，你可是他的上司。别让其他人觉得Sebby没有认真工作或者可以随便躲懒。”

“噢，他不会的。Seb工作起来比我还专心。”Chris自豪地笑眯眯。在一旁，Sebastian的尾巴随着这句话高高翘起。

Chris从机场的更衣室里走出来时外套的拉链只拉到一半，运动服柔软的布料鼓鼓囊囊地动了动，欧西猫顶着又尖又漂亮的耳朵从里面探出前爪和头。

只要一低头，他的下巴就能碰到Sebastian毛绒绒的小脑袋。“这样舒服一点了吗？”Chris问，一只手提着他们的行李。Sebastian咕嗷一声，尾巴蜷在衣服里摆动着，仰起脑袋快活地舔Chris的锁骨和下颌。Chris打开手机预约Uber，隔着外套拍拍他的背。

很明显，无论在哪里，男人和猫咪的组合都会吸引不少眼球，一路上不管是是司机还是路人都会夸夸这只听话地扒住主人衣服的、安静的小猫。半小时后Sebastian已经在男朋友暖烘烘的衣服里困得直眯眼了，Chris走进酒店电梯，轻声对着自己领口冒出来的那团软绒绒讲话。“马上就到了，宝宝。我们可以先睡觉。”

Sebastian呜呜叫了两声，困倦地叼住Chris的T恤，把那块白色的弹性布料濡湿了一小块。就在这时电梯里又涌进了一群女孩，Chris猜想她们是要参加派对之类的，因为这些漂亮姑娘们的穿着打扮看起来跟他们实在不像是正生活在同一个季节。她们一看见Sebastian就立刻发出了兴奋过度的尖叫，Chris上次听见这种类型的叫喊还是在某次赢得很彻底的球赛观众席上。

“猫猫！”其中一个女孩凑过来，“天啊。我可以摸摸它吗？”

“是‘他’。”Chris隔着一层衣料托着Sebastian的小屁股，落在猫咪身上的眼神很纵容，“我的意见不作数，你得看看他是不是正好想被摸。”

“嘿，说真的吗？”另一个女孩倚着电梯壁吹了声口哨，“超温柔的猛男和超可爱的小猫咪？不介意的话，我的房间在15楼，帅哥。”

一阵哄笑。Chris感到Sebastian的爪子在凶巴巴地收紧，锋利的指甲警告似的顶在他胸前。他露出一个社交式的笑容，耸耸肩，把他的小猫又抱紧了些。

“谢谢，但恐怕我男朋友会气到让我连电视都看不成。那就不太妙了，因为我超喜欢抱着他看迪士尼动画片。”

“Damn it. 看吧Sara？我就知道养猫的帅哥都是gay。”

“天啊。”这回Chris是真的跟着她们一起笑了。女孩们在离开的时候还依依不舍地挨个摸了Sebastian的头，其中一个甚至满面笑容地凑过来，吻了一下小猫咪软绵绵热乎乎的侧颊。

那就是半分钟后Chris把刚变回原形、全身光裸的Sebastian按在床上反复亲吻的理由。“怎么回事，”他说，宣布什么重要条例般地把膝盖顶进Sebastian两腿之间，他还穿着裤子，轻轻磨蹭小男友还垂软着的性器。“我不喜欢别人亲你。”

“Chris。”Sebastian困得要命，抱上来任由他亲，“有两件事不公平……第一，她们是先跟你调情的；第二，不能只有我一个人全裸。”

“是吗？有的小猫才晚上八点就开始想要了吗？”

“喂！”Sebastian涨红了脸抗议。Chris笑起来时一呼一吸都打在他脸上，男人直起身子甩开外套，像是不知道自己有多他妈性感一样随意地脱掉白色的紧身T恤。Sebastian期待地注视着在眼前晃来晃去的那几块结实漂亮的腹肌，又因为自己已经赤裸了而有点失落：其实他最喜欢的就是Chris粗重地喘息着用力扯开他衣服的时刻，能够让他随着那些有力的、粗暴的动作惊叫颤抖。

Chris的手顺着他的腰线抚摸。“要做吗？”

Sebastian眨了眨眼。

“……先吃点东西休息一下吧。”最终他咕噜。于是Chris笑着放开了他——其实也不算放开，Sebastian被男朋友的一边胳膊搂着，听对方给酒店服务台打电话订餐。他把尾巴搭在Chris的腰上，有点享受这样彼此占有式的动作。

“……嗯，对……Seb，我们喝什么？”Chris稍稍撂下电话转过头问他，“果汁？”

Sebastian思考了一会，十几秒后，尾巴富于暗示意味地在Chris的腰上蹭了蹭。

“我想喝酒。”他说。

Chris挑起眉。他的视线在Sebastian的脸上巡梭良久，然后低低地轻笑，转了回去。“一瓶冰金朗姆酒，再切两块柠檬。”

挂了电话之后Sebastian打了个滚，让Chris把他抱过去：“怎么突然想喝酒了？”

他闭着眼睛，却依旧淘气地咬男人的下巴。“出来旅行的话喝一点点酒会很浪漫。”

“宝贝，你看起来是真的困了。不过你确定是一点点吗？”

“嗯哼。”Sebastian往他怀里钻，享受着肌肤相贴的温情感觉，“反正我不会喝醉的。”

好吧，可能确实是会有那么一点醉。

Chris看着他的小宝贝。Sebastian拱着他打了个盹，在晚餐送到的时候还迷迷糊糊的懒得起来重新穿衣服，于是他们就趴在被窝里，垫着厚厚的报纸吃意面和肉丸。饭后Chris履行了电梯里的诺言，把Sebastian抱在怀里调出电影频道，一边看《小美人鱼》，一边你一杯我一杯地喝完了一整瓶朗姆酒。

在感觉到有些不对的时候，Sebastian的最后一杯酒已经只剩个杯底了。Chris正自顾自地说着“这只蟹的名字简直太出戏了”，一团热乎乎的东西就蹭了上来。

他一转头，Sebastian就直接吻上了他的唇。

“……”Chris艰难地反应了一会，在下一秒就选择了盲目地抛弃理智、先亲完再说。Sebastian的舌尖勾着弯似的舔进他唇缝里来，动作时而热情时而茫然，Chris迷惑又享受地跟着他吻了半天，Sebastian却突然挣开了他的怀抱，两片覆满了水光的唇瓣在昏暗的灯光下显得亮晶晶的。

他皱着眉头，揉揉自己的侧颊：“怎么了……”

“是啊，”Chris笑了起来，猜想他的小猫咪是有些醉了，“是啊。你怎么了？”

“舌头不听话。”Sebastian喃喃地说。他看起来有点愣神，Chris从没见过这样的他，顿时觉得很可爱：“那怎么办？其他的地方还听不听话？”

两秒钟后，Sebastian猛地竖起耳朵。那两片薄薄软软的尖耳朵抖动了几下又扁下去，Sebastian点点头：“耳朵听话。”

“噢，天啊——”Chris一把把他捉进怀里来又搂又亲，“Seb，你不是说你不会醉的吗？”

水润的薄红慢慢自Sebastian的锁骨软绵绵地蔓延开来，缓缓染上他的耳朵和脸颊。Sebastian眨巴眨巴眼，笑了：“是啊。”

“那你现在这是怎么回事？”

他盯着Chris看了一会，没有回答；又过了一会他才用力地抱过来，醉得两眼朦胧，甜蜜又很威风地说：“宝宝贝贝，我跟你说。”

Chris一时没有想明白“宝宝贝贝”是个什么新称呼，忍着笑耐心地“嗯”了一声：“请讲。”

Sebastian把他搂得更紧了：“你干我的时候特别好看！”

Chris：“……”

他就用一副完全不知自知的表情说着这样直白的话，男人听得的眼神都变了，Sebastian却在那里满意地对着Chris的胸肌“啵”了一大口，继续一反常态地念念有词：“喜欢你真好。Chris，Chris Evans，你第一次在沙发上给我弄的时候我就——嗯嗯嗯唔唔——”

Chris整个人翻过身去实打实地压着他亲，Sebastian连挣扎都没有就张开了嘴，任由对方标记领地般地扫过唇齿的每一处。分开的时候Chris抬手拨灭了床头灯，两人满目尽是涌动着暗流的漆黑一片，Chris的眼睛依旧牢牢盯着Sebastian：“第一次你就怎么了？”

“第一次就想一直跟你在一起了。”Sebastian贴着他的耳朵笑。

Chris深呼吸，一句句地逼上来：“第一次做什么？”

Sebastian有点犹豫地闭了嘴。Chris就笑着亲他的眼角，一只手摸下去撸动Sebastian半硬的性器。“告诉我，好宝贝。第一次我对你做什么了？”

“嗯……”Sebastian小声说，似乎是大脑突然懵了一下，有点搞不懂这种事该不该讲了：“第一次，你把我抱到沙发上，啊嗯……就像现在这样。”

Chris掌下的速度时快时慢，拇指半是威胁半是奖励地擦过性器顶端的小孔。“嗯？现在在干什么？”

“在……帮我做手活。”Sebastian说着就缩起来，他第一次说这种词，疑虑的声音被咬得轻轻的。Chris光听他被酒意浸得乖乖软软的声音就硬得要命，勃起的阴茎一下下地戳弄Sebastian的大腿根，接着问：“喜欢我干你吗？”

Sebastian一个音节一顿，很认真地答：“喜-欢。”

“你可真是最乖的小猫了。”Chris说着吻了上去。Sebastian痉挛起来，不断兴奋地咕噜，贴着他的嘴唇轻喘：“再说一次——”

“好乖，好听话，是最懂事的小——嗯？”

Sebastian兀地闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇呻吟，直接射在了他手里。Chris怔了怔，看着怀里似乎没缓过神的人，哑然道：“这么快？”

“喜欢你夸我。”Sebastian轻叫，Chris的夜视力让他在黑暗之中看清Sebastian脸上溢满的潮红。他的小猫咪推着他的胸膛翻滚起来，似乎是射过一次就想缩起来入睡了。

“怎么回事，这可不行。”Chris耐心地把扎进被子团里的Sebastian往外扒，“宝贝——”他捉着Sebastian的手往自己硬挺的下胯一按，“你得帮我泄泄火。”

Sebastian垂着手替Chris撸动了两下，眼皮困倦地紧闭着，动作也毫无章法地忽轻忽重。Chris挺着腰忍了一会，还是被他弄得不上不下难受得要命，终于按捺不住地扯了他的手，一只手往他臀瓣上一拍：“……腿抬起来。”

Sebastian含含糊糊地叫了一声，抬起腿。Chris捉着那两条光洁的长腿压上去并在一起，湿润的阴茎顶上去，沉声道：“夹紧。”

身下的人拖长了尾音“嗯”了一声，努力把两条腿紧挨着合拢。Chris一挺胯，贴着他的会阴和性器撞进他腿缝里去，抬手揉捏着Sebastian胸前那白软的一团乳肉：“宝贝儿，你胸变大了。”

往常Chris如果说了这样挑衅的流氓话，Sebastian是一定要又羞又急地生气的，这次却没有。浓稠的黑暗中，他能透过无数个细小的啄吻感受到小猫咪上扬的唇角，Sebastian一边由着他操干自己的双腿，一边嗯嗯啊啊地应：“好的、好的……”

两根阴茎并在一起蹭动，Sebastian软嫩的大腿内侧开始泛出磨红来。Chris咕呜起来，开始回味平日深入到后穴里时那湿滑紧致的触感，指尖开始向臀缝间的小口移动：“Seb，让我进去一下——”

Sebastian正在嗓子里发出被挠了肚皮似的柔软惬意的猫叫，闻声费力地咽了咽口水，这才勉强掀开眼皮，稀里糊涂地问：“……要睡觉吗？”

“……”Chris快昏了，像只真正的大猫一样抱着他浑身上下乱揉一气：“睡什么觉，起来跟我做爱。”

“不好了……”Sebastian开始躲他的手，“Chris，Chris，我们明天再做行不行？”

“妈的，我好硬，Seb。”

Sebastian讨好地亲他。不，与其说是亲，不如说只是摸着黑胡乱贴上他的嘴唇来回磨蹭：“明天嘛，开完展会之后别的什么都不用干。”

“……”

Chris闭上眼好一会，难耐地喘了口气。“好吧，我去洗个澡，等你清醒了再做。明天晚上，知不知道？”

Sebastian困得要命，酒精使他即便躺在床上也产生了一种头重脚轻的错觉，他点点头像只筑巢的小动物一样整个钻进松软的被窝里，丝毫不知道自己欠下了多重的一次。


	17. Chapter 17

17

他的男孩简直迷人得不可思议。

Chris看着站在落地镜前的Sebastian，穿着裁剪妥帖的西装的Sebastian。精纺面料弧度优美地勾勒出年轻人的腰线和肩臂角度，样子柔软又挺括，没有一丝褶皱，打底的银灰色比Chris的那件还要浅两度，用来衬那漂亮的肌肤和宝石似的双眼刚刚好。

宝石眼睛的主人正动作小心地打好领带，继而像是突然不会走路了一样转向他，套在高级正装里生涩又害羞地微笑。Chris不由得想起一个小时前这只小猫还理直气壮地跳上了他的脸，用软绵绵的小爪垫把他踩醒，又在他捕捉小男友之前一溜烟地窜进洗手间去变形洗漱换衣服。他咧开嘴，觉得开始可怜巴巴地无助起来的Sebastian也好可爱，不由得抬手替Sebastian理了理头发，又顺便亲了对方一口。

“这样可以吗？”Sebastian问道，声音还有点怯怯的。他几乎没有出席过这样的场合，更何况是要跟业界著名的Chris Evans一起——天，口袋里的那几张名片是怎么就这样印成Evans助理的？这些身份令他突然焦虑起来，局促不安地打着转，一口咬住了自己的尾巴。

他已经很少会紧张到叼尾巴了，上一次产生这种需求的时候他好像才刚入职，每天都在担心自己要被老虎一口吞掉。Sebastian叼着那段由斑纹逐渐转向纯黑的漂亮尾尖，鼻子和眉毛都拧巴着皱起来，含糊地咕噜两声，一头扎进Chris怀里。

在这种寻求宽慰的时刻他还要惦记着衣服褶皱的事，不敢太用力地抱对方，只轻轻地用额头和侧颊在Chris肩膀上蹭，确认什么标记似的在那件深灰色的、同样崭新的西服上留下自己的气味。他的模样令Chris想起族群里那些第一次准备独自打猎的幼崽，不由得怜爱地轻拍他，隔着那截绒绒软软的尾巴去吻他的嘴唇，哄道：“不会有事的。”

Sebastian张开嘴，湿润的尾巴仍然不安分地蹭在脸颊旁边。“我都不知道该说什么。一定会有很多人来跟你讲话的，到那时我可不能再变回猫直接逃走。”

“不试试怎么知道？我会帮你捡衣服的。”Chris开玩笑。他半哄半抱地搂着Sebastian在床边坐下来，说：“甜心，公司刚起步的时候我也很担心很焦虑。有那么一段时间我画不出图，甚至还没有办法与人交往，开会的时候只想蒙住脸趴在桌子上。”

Sebastian睁大眼睛。说实话，Chris在他眼里一直很有那么几分“无所不能”的意思，即便是遇到了再棘手的问题也总能妥善地处理好。但因为事业而焦虑自闭的Chris？他一时有些想象不出来，但又能体会那样的感觉，小声问：“然后呢？”

“然后我关闭了公司一段时间，每天只在家里看资料和画图，直到我觉得自己又足够能把这项事业重新支撑起来。”Chris柔声道，轻轻捏着他的手指玩，“那几个月里，Anthony也帮了我很大的忙。他是个好巫师，不厌其烦地对我用了许多次心灵疗愈魔法。”

Sebastian入神地听着，觉得这样的经历比传说中那个“永远顺风顺水的Evans总裁”的版本听起来真实又精彩多了。他想说点什么，但是Chris最后的几句话却又莫名地让他心里有点想赌气似的奇怪的感觉，于是话到嘴边就成了心不在焉的嘟囔：“我也会用疗愈魔法……”

Chris摸着他的手一顿，哑然失笑：“宝贝？你在吃醋吗？”

“我没有。”Sebastian细声细气地反驳，于是那两瓣不听话的嘴唇就被Chris含住了。Chris慢慢地把他压倒在床上亲，舌尖灵活地深入他的齿腔，虽然碍着那身正装并没有对他上下其手，却仍是凭借这个湿润的深吻把气氛调节得十足暧昧了。Sebastian“嗯嗯”两声，不敢挣扎得太激烈蹭乱衣服和发型，只得拼命抵着Chris的胸膛，在唇与唇错开的时刻一迭声地叫道：“Chris、Chris……”

Chris支起身，虎的目光毫不遮掩地落在他身上。他的手被握住按在男人的胸前，Chris微微一笑，说：“对我用个疗愈魔法。”

“嗯……啊？可是……”

“没关系，来吧。”Chris又在吻他了，以最轻柔妥帖的方式处理着男朋友的小醋意，“不止你一个人在意这种事，Seb。第一次见到你对流浪猫用魔法的时候，我都嫉妒。”

Sebastian怔了半天，突然涨红了脸：“那也不是你当时强吻我的理由——”

Chris的笑声贴近他的耳朵：“我怎么记得没有‘强’。你好像从一开始就是乖乖张开嘴由我亲的。”

“那是因为打不过你……”Sebastian抱怨着，手掌却依言在Chris胸口正中央按好。他专注地凝视着指尖，直到那里渐渐涌现出独属于白魔法的灵光。随着魔法而来的是一阵直接灌进血管的暖流，热乎乎、暖洋洋的东西顺着Chris的经脉攀沿，他享受地眯着眼抬起头，嗓子里闷出隐隐的虎啸，胸膛嗡鸣着震得Sebastian的手指都轻颤起来。

白光渐隐的时候Chris眨了眨眼，突然飞速扑住Sebastian，用力地亲了一大口：

“我觉得头脑一下好清晰。Sebby，这次的光芒已经是淡金色的了。”

Sebastian的手还留恋地抚着Chris的胸膛。他兴奋地咬住了下唇，脸颊红扑扑的，被男朋友亲来亲去，尾巴也控制不住地一阵乱翘，又在想到西裤面料时怯生生地缩了回去。这两个月来他们一起养成了几个好习惯和几个坏习惯，比如Sebastian现在已经变得越发管不住耳朵尾巴，使得那些毛毛总在情绪激动时“噗”地膨出来。

他挣动着坐起来，拍了拍后臀上的裤子褶皱，Chris又替他把额前的发丝向后理平。“真好看。”男人夸赞道，继而拉起他的手，“我们走吧。”

这的确是一次相当值得参与的展会，自进门开始Sebastian就拿着一个小本子随时记下一些有趣的创意和设计，面对着几张精致得过了头的手稿和样品惊叹地瞪大了眼睛。他想他离这样的高度大概还有好几年的距离——不过如果多读书多练习的话，也许只要一两年。

他正仔细阅读着他喜欢的图稿的设计思路，却突然听到身后有人叫道：“嗨，Evans先生！”

不知怎么的，对于Chris的名字，Sebastian比对自己的还要留心。当他专心地投入研究时，别人或许需要叫他两三遍他才能意识到，但每段向Chris打招呼的声音却总会一个音节都不错漏地灌进他耳朵里。他抓着自己的小笔记本转过头，看到一个男人正同Chris相认、握手，他身材结实，笑起来的样子很礼貌温和。

Chris看向Sebastian，然后就招招手示意他过来。Sebastian吓了一跳。说实在的，他原本只想默不作声地看珠宝，把生意场上的社交都留给Chris做——不完全是他的错，小猫在生人面前都会害羞的，谷歌和猫咪百科书都能证明。而且，拜托，Chris就是强大又可靠，这点不用说。

但为了让Chris更得体，Sebastian还是尽量平稳地迈开大步、挤出一个专业些的笑容走上前去。一过去他就被Chris揽住了，男人的一只手牢牢地搭在他肩上，那副同时洋溢着自豪和傻笑的模样完全就像是在介绍自己的灵魂伴侣：“Ruffalo，这是Sebastian Stan，我的助理。”

噢，助理——在床上会挨欺负的那一种。Sebastian在心里撇撇嘴，但还是友好地望过去，同Ruffalo握手，见对方的笑容和言谈都很具亲和力：“你好，叫我Mark就可以了——”男人说到这里诙谐地挤挤眼，“我不像Evans先生那样习惯于只称对方的姓氏。”

Sebastian惊讶地挑眉，觉得肩膀上的手收紧了。他们闲聊了几句，Mark还跟Sebastian交换了名片，虽然Sebastian底气不足地觉得对方很快就会直接丢掉它。他不确定随时互换名片算不算社交礼节，至少他没有勇气主动给别人递过去：嗨，我在Evans珠宝设计集团工作，刚大学毕业不到半年，能来到这次展会上多亏了跟Evans先生谈恋爱。听起来并不是很能证明他的实力。

但总而言之，Mark走了之后Sebastian立刻像一只若有所思的猫咪那样眯起眼，盯着Chris瞧。

“只称姓氏？我记得我入职第一个星期你就连‘Sebby’都叫出口了。”

Chris笑眯眯，领着他往另一个方向走：“你是个特殊的宝贝，让我不得不打破我的波士顿习惯。”

“嗯……嗯嗯？”Sebastian转过头，“你是波士顿人？”

“对呀。今晚我们可以去找好吃的本地菜。我知道几家餐馆，也许你会喜欢。”

“怪不得来的时候你认路线那么熟练，”Sebastian嘟囔，“我还以为你是提前背了地图。”

他们在会场中并肩而行，时不时与迎上来的人们交谈，直到走到了那个属于Chris的展柜前。站定之后Chris凝视着聚光灯下那条闪闪发亮的绿宝石项链，嘴角突然不怀好意地一翘：“说到来的时候……宝贝，你还记不记得昨晚的事？”

他的声音被压得低低的，又带了几分恋人床笫间才会有的那种轻浮挑逗的意味。Sebastian只一听就觉得没什么好事会发生，他的猫耳朵差点随着这句话顶出来，赶紧向右一躲用Chris的身体遮一遮，两只手都严严实实地捂上头顶，无措地结结巴巴道：“等等，我的耳朵、我的耳朵……”

Chris看着他脸涨得通红地往回憋耳朵，突然就相当切实地体会到了什么叫做“心跳漏了一拍”。Sebastian刚步入社会没多久，容易在公共场合害羞，也容易紧张受惊——一受惊就管不住耳朵尾巴，这他知道，据Sebastian说，刚入职时每次被虎味吓到后，尾巴都会控制不住地冒出来，在裤子里团成一团。

但他小男朋友的这个样子实在是有些可爱过头了。Chris一下下地拍着Sebastian的背哄他，温热的手掌覆在那段西装领子中露出来的后颈上揉他，这样安抚的动作他做起来一天比一天熟练，很快小猫刚探出来一点的耳朵尖就又缩了回去，被双手用力按过头发也失去气力地向下一耷，短时间内似乎不会再被什么不听话的东西顶得耸起来了。

Sebastian一阵乱瞟，慢慢从Chris和展示柜之间的空隙蹭出去，假装无事发生地看珠宝。Chris却只顾看他的脸，侧脸，正脸，眼睛，唇瓣，鼻梁，他越看越喜欢，但在这种地方想亲又亲不得，只好斜斜地把手攀上Sebastian的侧腰来回摩挲。Sebastian那厢脑子里却是乱糟糟的，一会是Chris设计的首饰折出来的璀璨流转的碎光，一会又是晚上要被怎样对待的猜想。他心不在焉地挨了好一阵子摸，突然反应过来，猛地一弹，跳开了。

Chris就连笑声都让Sebastian觉得自己有被好好地捧起来喜爱。男人笑够了又勾勾他的小指，这才正色下来，点着展柜的玻璃罩给他讲设计。

第一天的正式展览结束后，高级设计师们开了一个小小的交流会（Sebastian谨慎地没有碰递上来的小杯香槟）。散会后他们婉拒了Mark的晚餐邀请，溜出去偷了个二人约会的乐子。Chris带Sebastian去了长码头上的Legal Sea Foods，他们买了两份波士顿龙虾卷，在堤坝上找了一个偏僻安静的位置并肩坐下，放眼眺望月色下的海港，嘴里塞满了香甜的酱汁和肉质紧实的虾肉。

有那么几分钟，他们都只顾着狼吞虎咽地吃龙虾卷，谁也没有说话。Sebastian的腮帮子鼓鼓的，手里捏着包装的油纸，抬头看到码头边停靠的客轮和远处的灯塔，后者凝在人眼里，就像一枚亮橘色的、发光的短线。海港上的夜风湿漉漉地扑在人的脸上，并不冷，只有一种清凉的舒适。

他侧过头去，看到Chris浓密的胡须上挂了一缕乳白色的酱汁，便想也不想地伸手捻去。Chris咀嚼的动作便随之顿了一下，他转过来看着Sebastian，Sebastian也看着他，两个人因为离得太近，表情都有点傻傻的、痴痴的。

于是最先忍不住笑出声的是Sebastian，他咽下最后一口虾肉，来回地舔着嘴唇，一边把那块油纸折成一个齐整的小方块，一边受不了地别过头笑。Chris急切地擦了一把胡子，问了句“怎么了——”，就也跟着笑了起来。他们像磕猫薄荷磕嗨了一样吸气，最后索性向后倒去，咧着嘴一起躺在木质的堤坝小径上。

“那样对视真傻。”笑够了之后Sebastian又凑近一点，手伸过去胡乱摸着Chris的耳朵。这样躺着可以看到夜空，大城市的星星不多，但所幸这一晚的月亮低而明，盯久了就在视野中融成一个烁烁的半弧状小点。

Sebastian突然说：“挺浪漫的。”

Chris转过头，耳侧贴在干燥的地上：“嗯？”

“就这样吃龙虾卷和牡蛎汤，在你的家乡跟你一起看夜晚的海和月亮。”Sebastian不太经常说情话，语速较以往要稍慢一些，像是在字斟句酌着把情绪透给Chris似的，“还能看到灯塔，那么亮。挺浪漫的。”

Chris起了身，自上而下地笑着看他，眼底错落地盛着碎光。他被拉起来奔跑，踏过平直的柏油街道和弯曲的石子路，Chris指给他一座在静谧的夜色下伫立着的学校：我的中学！然后又向着街道尽头比划，他说Seb，在那里左转走到头，就是我曾经的家——

今晚急不可耐地踢上酒店房间门的是Sebastian。他几乎在走廊上就已经黏住Chris不放了，进了门便直接搂着对方的脖颈一跳，两条腿都盘到男友健壮的腰上去。他们都没有喝酒，却又像是被夜风和其中一方的家乡情怀熏醉了、吹泞了，黏黏糊糊地搂着彼此倒在床上。Chris有些一反常态的莽撞，他吻着Sebastian的脖子，在上面打标记似的烙下一连串淤红的吻痕，扯衣服的动作也毫不顾忌，年轻人被撕扯得双腿光溜溜时，左脚上竟然还胡乱挂着一只皮鞋。这样的进攻使Sebastian动情得很快，他歪过头喘息着令脖颈勾出一个更迷人的弧度，一脚蹬掉鞋，光裸的长腿往Chris还没脱掉的西装裤子上蹭：“Chris……”

Chris的手摸上了他胸前柔软的一片，Sebastian立刻逸出两声含混的轻叫。他把食指戳进身上人领带系着的结里头，细长的手指向自己的方向一勾，那条丝绸领带就松动了滑脱下来。Chris舔得他肩颈几乎全都湿滑一片才开始脱自己的衣服，眼神沉沉地盯着他瞧：“趴过去，我要操你了。”

以往Chris在床上总是温柔又体贴地面对面抱着插他，嘴上说的话也常常连哄带欺负，哪里有过这样霸道强势的局面。Sebastian只听了这一句就打了个激灵硬起来，眼睛亮晶晶地仰着头看Chris，想说点什么，一张嘴却是半分期待半分害怕地叫了一声：“咪……”

这声猫叫直接使得他被拎着翻了个身。Chris摆弄他的时候就像真的在提着一只没有任何还手之力的小猫，Sebastian的脸颊贴上床单，怀里被塞了个软绵绵的枕头抱好，Chris，野兽一样的Chris自后方牢牢地压住他，贴着他的耳朵低声叫道：“宝贝。”

Sebastian闭上眼睛直发颤，像发情期的母猫一样把臀部向上拱起来乱蹭。Chris的双指插进他嘴里搅合，Sebastian含着它们呜呜哀叫，听到耳边接着说：“昨天晚上你跟我说可以随便做的，是不是？”

晶亮的口水顺着嘴角流下来，Sebastian卖力地用舌尖去缠Chris的指头：“嗯、嗯……”

Chris接着说：“那我这次不忍着了。”

Sebastian先是下意识地继续“嗯嗯”两声，紧接着又突然反应过来，睁开眼睛去看Chris。Chris把手指抽出来往他身下摸，Sebastian惊得尾巴都放出来去卷Chris的手臂：“你以往都是忍着的吗？”

“乖。不忍着的话怕干太重你受不了。”

两根手指并着嵌进后穴里，在凹凸不平又紧致高热的肠道中摩挲。Sebastian哽咽一声，回忆起以往做完之后自己总是累到半死的局面，突然怕起来，声音里莫名带了点兴奋又恐惧的哭腔：“Chris……啊！”

他的后颈被人叼住了。

控制住后颈皮，猫咪就动不了了。Sebastian突然安静下来，他拱起脊背，尾巴顺从地收回到两腿之间。Chris的一呼一吸都喘在他后颈上，让他有一种正被一头真正的虎叼在怀里交媾的错觉。Chris的阴茎抵上来，小猫被咬后颈的镇静效果令他眨掉眼泪，听话地把那个被扩张到湿润柔软的小屁股送上去，穴口试探着吸吮Chris的阴茎。

然后那根要命的凶器就劈了进来。Sebastian抱着枕头尖叫出声，身子一阵过电般地抖，还未等适应过来就被高速打桩似的频率捅乱了喘息。他的后颈被咬着，尾巴根被攥着，一只手也掖在枕头和他胸口之间来回拨弄着他的乳肉，Chris从来没有这么快速地操过他，Sebastian被撞得一颠一颠，哭声都碎得断断续续、混杂着管不住的口水漓在枕头上，耳边也没有以往的什么情话荤话，令他生出一阵不被疼惜的委屈来。他拗着本能在Chris的啃咬和撞击下划动四肢，呜呜地叫道：

“怎么……”

Chris不顾一切地往他身子里钉，胸腔震出一阵接一阵的闷啸。Sebastian紧紧地抱着枕头挨干，感觉自己臀尖都被撞得痛起来，受不了地想躲，又无奈后颈被叼着，只能僵硬地蜷成一团：“怎么、呜啊啊……怎么会这样……”

身上一松，是Chris终于松了口。Sebastian连忙扭动着挣扎起来，又被一把揪住尾巴警告，Chris问：“你以为会怎样？”

Sebastian答不上来。阴茎在床单上蹭来蹭去使他难过又舒服，令他下意识地夹紧后穴想要高潮。Chris笑了一声，抓着他的髋部把他下半身抬到悬了空，一面重重地挺进深处去，一面绕到前面撸动他的阴茎：“好宝贝。射吧。”

Sebastian全身上下都红透了，他猛地一扭头把整张脸都埋进了枕头里，腰背绷得僵直，就这么射了出来。他猜他的叫声一定会被隔壁的房客听到，这个想法令他羞耻地呜咽，又被捅开痉挛后穴的阴茎打断。Chris没有照顾他的不应期，只像一头追求本能的兽类那样来回地舔他、嗅他、贯穿他，Sebastian从没这样被摆弄过、也从没这样爽到浑身发麻过，他茫茫然地被掰开臀瓣由着Chris往深处未知的地方插，插了一会他的小腹就危险地酸痛起来，他又痛又爽，尖声呻吟着不断向上翘起屁股，又被来自身体内部被捅得乱七八糟的感觉吓得越发害怕起来，一旦真的有什么地方破了怎么办，Bella和Gary会有多震惊多生气——

一声闷雷突然在窗外炸响。Sebastian一个激灵，耳朵瞬间向后一别贴在了脑袋上，他还没太弄清楚是发生了什么，只是吓了一跳，本能地瑟缩进男人温热的怀里。Chris揽着他，伸手按下床头的电动窗帘开关，在房间另一端的窗帘嗡鸣着缓缓合拢时，滔天的暴雨开始不留给行人任何余地地倾盆而下。

Sebastian只这么略歇了几秒钟，Chris就又调暗了灯光压回来。在隐约的雨声中他听到胯与臀响亮的撞击声，Sebastian一捂肚子，哭着在Chris的臂腕里打起了滚。

“不行不行，不要了，”他的身体应激地不停发颤，口齿不清地哀声呻吟，“Chris，再做就要死了Chris！”

Chris闷哼一声，又去摸他的阴茎：“乖一点，不会死……Seb，Sebby，别乱动——”

Sebastian被前后夹击得抖个不停，只觉得后面挨干已经舒服得要命，前面的性器再被撸下去的话叠加的快感就要受不住了，于是乱七八糟地点着头去掰Chris的手，有些口齿不清地道：“啊啊、我——我，我不要射了……”

这句话倒是被作乱的人听了个十成十。Chris正撸动着他性器的手一转，竟然直接把弹动的根部捏紧了，用一种十分安慰式的口吻道：“好……这样就不射了。”

Sebastian这才听出他声音里的笑意来。该死的Chris是故意欺负他，他意乱情迷地抽搐打滚，一句完整的话都说不出来，被彻底操开了的肠肉卖力地把那根又粗又硬的阴茎往深处吸，Sebastian又哭又喘地乱挠枕头，像一只猛兽被按在地上时慌乱到不择手段地要在地上挖个坑把自己藏起来的小动物。于是一个毛茸茸的东西扫过来，他男朋友那粗长的热烘烘的虎尾扎进他怀里，与此同时Sebastian被楔着翻了个身。

一迭声的“咪咪咪呜呜”都随着这个动作漏了出来，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，终于面对面地看清了Chris。男人看起来完全被情欲征服了，那两只轻易不会放出来的老虎耳朵正精神抖擞地向上竖着，几个热切的亲吻抹去了他的眼泪，Chris哑声道：“宝宝，受不了就咬我的尾巴。”

Sebastian吭吭叽叽地点头，果真抱紧了怀里的虎尾。Chris还掐着他的阴茎，可是他又想射了，他迷蒙地哽咽着张着腿，不舍得太用力，只一口含进了Chris尾巴尖衔在嘴里。

Chris突然骂了一声“操”，胯下的动作越发难以抑制起来，两根手指过于下流地夹住Sebastian的乳头来回发泄似的拉扯。Sebastian哀叫着用尾巴堵住嘴，却不够清楚自己居于如何淫靡错乱的境地，身上被蹂躏得一塌糊涂又掉着眼泪那样含着，倒像是在为一条尾巴口交。他救命稻草似的乖乖抱好它不松口，但Chris的抽插却越来越激烈，毫不客气地压着他的敏感点撞，享受肠道那崩溃的挤压和吸入。Sebastian衔了半天终于又是受不住，人已经涣散了，手搭上去抓着Chris捏在阴茎处的指头，也不用力去推，嘴里塞着尾巴呜呜地浑叫：“不行了……呃、啊！救救我，Chris救救我！”

他说着就兀地一抖，Chris只觉得一阵热液在他身体内部涌过来，连忙撤了手；Sebastian张着嘴却没有出声，在潮湿的枕头上凌乱地摇着头，死死地绞着Chris射了出来。

“……弄坏了，”Sebastian喘了好半天才叫道，哭腔又尖又细，“Chris——”

“没有没有，”Chris连忙哄他亲他，安抚似的轻轻按揉他的乳肉，“Seb，刚刚是你流的水。”

这人是怎么做到一直随随便便地说出这种话的，Sebastian自始至终都想不明白。他由里到外都烧得发烫，敞着身子被舔舐了半晌，Chris才拉着他又慢慢地做了一次，把他侍候得浑身痉挛不住喃喃，被射进去后不到三分钟就彻底闭上眼睛昏睡过去，又在两个小时后稀里糊涂地醒过来。

外面还在下雨。Chris已经为他擦过身、把他裹进了干燥暖和的新被子里，又把这个被子团舒舒服服地搂进怀里。Sebastian睁开眼睛，还不足够清醒的小猫咕哝着蠕动，一开口便嗓子发哑：“Chris……”

Chris正在看手机上的讯息，见他醒来立刻把它丢在一旁。“你醒啦，”他的表情又是餍足又是心虚，“我煮了巧克力，要不要喝？”

Sebastian咕嗷咕嗷地点点头，翻了个身趴起来。于是Chris就拿过床头的一个盖着保温盖的大马克杯：“宝贝先尝尝浓度够不够。”

Sebastian舔舐着加了牛奶的、香浓的热巧克力，向Chris身上靠去。又是一个劈开夜幕的惊雷，Chris的臂腕极富占有欲地环着他，像是兽群的王在自然灾害面前用身体遮住唯一的伴侣。

“一到这种天气就好想把你一直抱在怀里，不要你被雨淋也不让闪电吓到你。”Chris轻声呢喃，尾巴在被子底下像条柔软的绳子把两个人圈在一起，“仿佛是天气一变差，就会比平时还要爱你似的。”

Sebastian咬住下唇低着头笑了，尽管上面还沾着可可酱。他用胳膊肘撞了Chris一下。

“噢。怎么了？”

“没什么。”Sebastian舔起嘴唇，拱着身子赶Chris起来，“只是觉得你真傻。”

Chris站起身，努力使自己脸上的傻笑不要太明显，但那样反而显得他更蠢了。Sebastian鼓着笑容，从被子里伸出一只脚——啊，Chris还给他套了个薄袜子，真贴心——轻踢男朋友的大腿。“有人想帮我拿棉花糖吗？”

“有啊。”Chris说，着迷地看着他，倒退着离开房间。Sebastian抱着马克杯缩进被子团里，看着窗外的风雨大作，又喝了一大口巧克力。

Chris关于“相爱”的措辞有一点不大对，Sebastian想，浑身酥软，懒洋洋地看着全世界最英俊的男人拿着一大袋夹心棉花糖回来，那条虎尾正有力地、快活地摆动。他们重新搂在一起，Sebastian在Chris低头尝加了棉花糖的热可可时迅速地凑过去亲了他一口，使Chris的脸上出现了半个巧克力色的唇印。

他呼噜着，尾巴尖使坏地在Chris的杯子握把上扫来扫去。他想他们并不是只在极端天气里才格外相爱，只是在特别依恋彼此的这么多个日日夜夜里，恰好出现了一个雷雨天。

-正文完-

谢谢大家一直以来的支持，后面还会有六个番外，两个公开，四个会不公开地收录在本子里~  
今天在LOFTER大号发的时候有附《办公室并非法外之地》的印量调查，如果您有兴趣购买，请去填写一下吧，再次感谢！  
我们下个故事再见！


	18. 番外一·特别的玩具

Sebastian在被子下钻来钻去。十分钟前他就醒了，但他有点不愿意起床，而不起床的原因基本是Chris不在家。

他男朋友在三天前出差了，但如果没错的话，还有半小时Chris的车就会开进他们的小院子。Sebastian咕噜着伸懒腰，拱起来的臀部和勾着的尾巴尖把被子顶出一个柔软的半弧，他没什么精神地滚了两圈，这才慢吞吞地起身蹬上拖鞋去洗漱。

刷牙的时候他对着镜子呲了呲满口的牙膏沫，想起有一次他们肩并肩站在这里，Chris正在刮胡子。那时他突然凑过去亲了对方的脸颊一口，立刻沾上了满嘴白花花的剃须泡沫，就像一个小一号的Evans。Sebastian笑了起来，又差点被牙膏呛到，赶紧漱了口。

他擦干净脸，煮了一壶薄荷茶——当然是猫薄荷——温在厨房里，然后想了想，又拍软枕头跳回床上去。

外廊门声响起的时候Sebastian的耳朵一竖，又极快地垂趴下去。他快速地把自己蜷成一团，在卧室被敲开时闭紧眼睛一动不动。

“我在找一只小猫。”Chris的声音就这样出现了，老天啊Sebastian实在是太想念这声音了，险些就这样跳起来。他努力趴平那条即将要摆起来的尾巴，但嘴角还是忍不住向上勾起。

“我的小猫咪在吗？”Chris接着问道，那温柔又满含笑意的声音更近了。Sebastian努力闭紧眼睛，但是，糟糕，他的胸腔里开始冒出愉悦的呼噜声，与此同时一阵清甜的香气袭来，什么东西轻而软地搔着他的鼻尖。

Sebastian打了个喷嚏，睁开眼睛。一小束红玫瑰花正抚在他的脸上，花瓣上还滚动着细碎的水珠，它们被丝带结在一起，而这场骚扰的始作俑者正笑眯眯地站在床边看着他。

“喵嗷！”他大叫道，掀开被子弹起来抱住Chris。Chris笑着搂紧他，他们亲了又亲，老虎毛乎乎的胡子蹭在他的脸颊上。男朋友和玫瑰花的到来使Sebastian满意地呼呼个不停，他缠在Chris的身上向后倒，带动两人一起跌进凌乱的被窝里。Chris倒下来的时候手忙脚乱地举高玫瑰花又护住Sebastian后脑勺，亲亲那对支棱着乱动的猫耳朵，口吻相当无奈：“怎么越来越淘气了？”

“我们小猫都这样。”Sebastian嗷呜嗷呜地说，两颗小尖牙探出来咬老虎的脖颈。这句话他已经作为借口对Chris用过许多次了，只是在刚相识的时候，它更像是一句惊慌失措的、涨红了脸的无助辩解。Chris似乎并没太搞懂自家小猫是怎么从羞赦地缩在自己怀里到理直气壮地踩在老虎肚皮上乱蹦的，不过无论如何他倒也都相当乐享其中。他任由张牙舞爪的小兽在自己身上啃来啃去，一双手捉着Sebastian的腰捏了捏，就开始不规矩地往那件柔软的晨衣里摸了。

整整分开了三天，两个人都对彼此想得要命。Sebastian敞着衣襟抱上去，热情地舔舐着男人下巴上浓密的胡须，紧接着又皱了皱鼻子，抱怨道：“你的胡子变硬了。”

“是吗？”Chris说着蹭他的脸，“扎到我家宝贝的舌头了？”

小猫咪哼哼着扭动。他们齐心协力地把两个人的衣服都剥掉了丢在地上，Sebastian光溜溜又笑嘻嘻，一个劲地往Chris的怀里钻。Chris把他抱在怀里揉弄他，操进来的时候还习惯性地摸着他的后颈，给了他好多次绝妙的高潮。

Sebastian太舒服了。他们做完之后是上午八点半，他软着嗓子、甩着尾巴问Chris：

“你想起床吃饭吗？”

Chris也甩甩尾巴：“我只觉得我像是一个世纪都没抱着你睡觉了。”

于是，好嘛，两只猫科动物又达成了一个懒洋洋的共识。Sebastian卷着被子滚过去，跟男朋友搂在一起呼呼大睡。

经历了一系列快活的美梦、迷迷糊糊的亲吻、闭着眼睛的拱来拱去之后，他们真正清醒过来的时候已经是中午了。Sebastian没有穿衣服，变回小猫在Chris的脸上又踩又舔，直到对方扬着傻笑把他搂紧为止。“噢，”老虎咕哝，“看我的小宝贝。”

被全世界最英俊的男人抱起来的事实令Sebastian满意地打着呼噜。Chris套上了T恤衫，Sebastian的两只小前爪勾住男人的肩膀，被托着屁股走出房外，细长的尾巴从Chris的指缝间溜出来一晃一晃。一人一猫走进书房，Chris坐上椅子又摸摸他家小宝贝的前额，说：“我有个礼物要给你。”

看着那满脸按捺不住的坏笑，Sebastian就知道这礼物绝对不会是那种“正经的东西”。要么很色情，要么很混蛋，要么既色情又混蛋。他狐疑地咕噜咕噜，在Chris的腿上变成人形后，手里就被塞了一个束着蝴蝶结的方盒子。

Sebastian——浑身光溜溜的——倚在Chris的怀里咬着嘴唇拆开它。拉开到一半时他看到了一个椭圆形的、黑色的遥控器，上面有一排小圆键。他几乎是立刻就知道那是什么了，Sebastian喵地大叫一声，人耳朵和猫耳朵都瞬间涨得通红。

“Chris！”

Chris拉着他的手接着拆，不怀好意地笑着：“你还没看到重点呢。”

这个“重点”指的是什么，Sebastian就算闭着眼睛也能猜出来。一个震动肛塞，也是黑色的，大概三指宽，静静地躺在盒子另一边。它的表面很光滑，又泛着丝绸般细腻柔软的光泽，光是看它一眼，Sebastian就期待又羞耻地战栗起来了。他把礼物盒放在书桌上，红着脸搂住Chris的脖颈，使劲把自己往对方的怀里躲。

“喜欢吗？”Chris咬着他的耳朵问。Sebastian呜呜直叫，在男朋友那健壮的、只穿了T恤衫和内裤的身体上蹭动着，实在无法昧着良心说出“不喜欢”。Chris笑了，手指弹琴似的一路顺着Sebastian的后脊划下去，指尖埋入轻颤的臀瓣之间，揉了一下还算湿软的穴口。那个地方在几小时前才被侵入过，敏感地收缩了一下，轻易就含进了一段指节。

Chris Evans向来很有耐心。Sebastian从来没接触过这种“玩具”，紧张又兴奋地抱紧了他，把脸埋在他的颈窝里不愿意向下看，嗓子里不住冒出细细的叫声。Chris就轻声哄着他，在他耳边诉说了好多温情又下流的夸奖，惹得Sebastian睁大眼睛。那个跟阴茎不太一样的圆钝的头部抵上来时他弓起身子，尾巴不安地缠住了肛塞的底座：“Chris……”

他本意是想要慢一点放进来，但Chris竟然顺势松了手，单凭小猫的尾巴卷着肛塞，说：“宝贝自己插进去吧。”

这个提议太色情，Sebastian怔了好几秒才意识到Chris想表达的真的是那个意思。他的下唇早就被牙齿咬来咬去磨得水红，此时凑上去蹭着老虎短短茸茸的胡须，小声分辩：“这不对……”

可是Chris灵活的舌头却不由分说地撬开他的齿缝，用一大堆虎类的热情亲亲把他逼得晕头转向，又连哄带骗地捉着他的尾巴往穴口催促地蹭了蹭。Sebastian闭紧眼睛呜咽着，耻得全身上下都泛起了柔软的粉红，尾尖卷着肛塞压过去，让塑胶玩具一点一点地顶开了那个翕动的小口。

他插到一半身上就发起软，尾巴摇摇晃晃的炸开毛，眼圈也跟着心急地红了又红。走到这个地步面前的混蛋也很有责任，他咕噜着要Chris帮帮自己，于是男人就好心好意地伸出手，按着肛塞的底座调整了一下角度，然后用力向里一顶。

Sebastian激烈地抖动着耳朵，仰起头大口喘息。Chris还真是该死的了解他——了解得透透彻彻由里到外，就连给他买的肛塞长度也那么合适，完全卡进去之后正好顶上了那个会令他浑身发软喵喵哀叫的点。Sebastian无意识地舔着Chris的下巴，一只手伸下去扯开男人的内裤，半勃的阴茎立刻弹了出来，温热又粗壮，危险地顶在他的大腿内侧。

Chris伸手去拿遥控器。Sebastian害怕地叫着，叉开腿面对面地坐在Chris怀里，他们又抱得近了一些，让两根性器挤在两人之间相互摩擦。那个小小的遥控器圆滑地在老虎手里转了一圈，Chris贴着他的耳廓安抚似的“啾”地亲了他一下，按下了开关。

Sebastian直接弹了起来。这种感觉实在是太……太不一样了。快感就像电流般触上敏感点，又流淌向贴合着肛塞的每一处穴肉，毫不留情地在他体内爆发开来，使他的尾巴几乎在身后直成了一根发僵的小棍，瞳孔也猛地扩散到只剩一圈细细的边。他被这新奇又强烈的刺激逼得说不出话，身体内部传来的嗡嗡声很快就混杂上了能让他羞耻到啜泣的水声，Sebastian弓起身子哭咽着在Chris怀里翻滚，但是那个高频率震动的东西一直都卡在小穴里，不会因为哀求或者躲避而移动分毫。

火热的亲吻接二连三地落在他的脸颊上、耳朵边、嘴唇旁，同下体传来的快感一起，几乎要把Sebastian压到喘不过气了。就在这时Chris托住了他湿漉漉的小屁股，双臂一发力，直接在怀里把他转了半圈，两人一起面向桌子，Sebastian的后背贴向Chris的胸膛。

书桌上还叠着几页图纸，是Sebastian最近的设计稿。实话讲，他们经常这样腻腻歪歪地叠在书桌前看稿子，但没有一次是发生在这样不知羞耻的情况下的。Chris的手指抚过遥控器，震动强度又提升了一档，Sebastian的半声哭叫憋在嗓子里，泪珠“吧嗒”一下掉在了面前的图纸上。

然后他的腿就被男人压着拢紧了，Chris的阴茎终于按捺不住地顶着他的腿缝插过来，向上一耸一耸地按着他腿交。粗重的喘息打在他耳后，饱热的龟头戳刺着像肠肉一样软热到快化了似的会阴，Sebastian被颠得几乎坐不住，蹬了蹬脚挣扎不过，趴在桌子上哭了起来。Chris就把手绕到前面来揉他的胸部，揪着那两团乳肉又捏又挤，声音低沉，被当下的一切刺激到饱含了一种迫切的下流：

“Seb、Seb……你的奶子摸起来好舒服……”

Sebastian哀哀地叫了一声，尾巴高高地竖起来打上Chris的下巴，就这样狼狈地射了出来，双腿还努力地夹着身后那人依旧坚挺的阴茎。他最怕Chris把他的胸部称为“奶子”了，这种淫靡的称呼应当是给那些撅起屁股期待受孕的小母猫准备的，而不是他这样勇敢又……威风的公猫。他的睫毛都被眼泪打湿了，一缕一缕地翘着，又在胸口被大力揉弄时垂下来颤抖个不停。

“不要，”射精后的身体脆弱得要命，Sebastian抽噎着推拒，“呜啊、不要，Chris我不要这个了……”

Chris探下去按着肛塞的底座又向里顶了顶，Sebastian立刻尖叫出声。他的混蛋男朋友气息紊乱，把他的耳垂都舔得湿乎乎的，问：“那你想要哪个？宝贝、嗯……告诉我——”

Sebastian全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他想躲避一下求个暂缓，但肠道在高潮之后偏要紧紧地绞着作乱的东西不放。他摇着头啜泣两声，呜咽道：“要……要你……”

Chris像是也忍到极限了，但还是牢牢地搂紧了他，全身都被情潮烧到那么热，阴茎直竖着在他双腿间抽插蹭动，接着逼问道：“要我怎样？”

Sebastian夹着虎的性器胡乱扭胯，面子也顾不得了，难耐地细声叫了起来：“要你……呜啊啊、插进来，求你了Chris，插进来——”

他终于被抱着按上了书桌，Chris一把扯掉了还在震动个不停的肛塞，手背还被猫尾巴狠狠地抽了一下。下一秒他就扶着阴茎顺畅地撞了进去，Sebastian的后穴已经被玩弄到柔软又湿滑，Chris一面心满意足地整根操进又抽出，看着他的唯一的宝贝被插得直吐舌头，问道：

“喜欢你的礼物吗？”

Sebastian被这突如其来的贯穿顶得意识涣散，隔了好一会才眨眨眼，尾巴在空中打了个转，找到Chris的尾巴后跟它碰了碰。

猫咪绝对不是什么安分的小动物，这一点Evans总裁很清楚。比如现在，他家小猫刚缓过来一点，就立刻咪咪地冲他大喊大叫起来，乱踢乱蹬地控诉：

“你下次再这样我就当做你是硬不起来——”

“噢，宝贝。”Chris笑着按住他的腿，“面对你我随时都能硬起来。”

番外一.FIN.


End file.
